


Fabrication

by MechBull



Series: Consult AU [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Official sequel to Consult."I had a crush on him when I was 16 years old. Let’s not act like he’s the long-lost love of my life or something."
Relationships: Casey Hughes & Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver & Katie Peretti, Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Consult AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978468
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on July 25, 2010

Bob Hughes looked up at the knock on his office door. He waved Alex Roberts in and then held up his index finger as he concluded his phone call. Hanging up the receiver, he leaned forward on his elbows and looked at Roberts expectantly.

“What’s going on, Alex?”

Alex situated himself in the visitor chair with a sigh. “I think I’ve solved two of our problems at the same time, Bob.”

“Which of our _many_ problems are those?”

“First, who’s going to replace me when I retire in a few months.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Bob said, bowing his head. “It’s not that I don’t like your staff, Alex, but none of them are ready to lead the department yet.”

Alex nodded. “Except maybe Jenkins, and UW’s going to lure him away by the end of the year, I guarantee it.”

“We’ll have to do an outside hire,” Bob concluded. “Or you could stay on another – ”

“Nice try! With the donations from Henry Coleman and the Snyder Foundation, we’re in a position to attract someone really good,” Alex pointed out.

Bob laughed. “Yeah. Unfortunately – and I say this with great love for this town – Oakdale doesn’t have too many other attractions that would get someone really good.”

“So we find someone with a previous connection, perhaps. Or we get them here under false pretenses and then trap them. Or both.”

“That sounds like a nefarious and entirely too specific plan,” Bob said, narrowing his eyes.

“That brings me to the other problem I may have solved.”

Bob tilted his head curiously. Alex held up the journal in his hand. “This month’s _Journal of Neurosurgery_. Cover article on treatment for trauma to the occipital lobe resulting in lost or impaired vision.”

Bob nodded slowly. “Noah Mayer,” he observed.

Alex stood up. “Give it a read,” he said, tossing the journal onto the desk. He walked out of Bob’s office, knocking on the doorframe as he left. Bob looked after him, somewhat amused by his long-time colleague’s strange behavior. The prospect of retirement was really lightening his mood.

Bob wondered if he shouldn’t maybe consider…no, not yet.

He picked up the journal, flipping quickly to the cover article. He glanced at the title quickly and then read the list of authors. He had skimmed all four of them before he paused, realizing what he had overlooked. His eyes darted back to the first author. _R. Oliver._

Bob laughed out loud. There was a name he hadn’t seen or thought about in years. Falling back into his chair, still chuckling, Bob pressed his fingers to his lips and shook his head. And then he stopped laughing. Maybe it wasn’t so crazy. Maybe his subconscious had never truly let go of the future potential he had seen in the doctor. Because there were plenty of things that Henry’s and Luke’s donations could have been used for. Bob was the one who had pushed for the neuro wing.

Bob picked up the journal again, this time reading the article all the way through. Then he let the journal fall shut, returning it to his desk. Truthfully, the protocol Reid and his colleagues described, although still under refinement, could very well be just what Noah Mayer’s condition required.

It wouldn’t hurt to call him.

**

Reid hurried to his desk, the pile of case files about to slide out of his arms and his coffee cup gripped precariously between his incisors. He was ready for an exciting Friday evening of catching up on his dictating. He dropped the files on his desk and walked around it, falling into his chair with an _oof_. The chair rolled back a few inches, and Reid pulled himself forward again with his toes. Then he leaned back, propping his feet up on the desk and grabbing the first folder.

He pressed record on his Dictaphone and was just about to start speaking when the phone rang. Reid sighed.

“Yeah, Oliver,” he answered.

There was no reply at first, and Reid grew impatient. “Hello?”

“Reid, hello. Sorry, I was expecting your voicemail service.”

“Who is this?”

“Bob Hughes,” the man said, suddenly sounding more cordial.

Reid was silent for a moment, unable to place the name after his long, mentally exhausting week.

“From Oakdale,” Bob added. “Illinois.”

“Bob!” Reid exclaimed, leaning forward and rubbing his face. “Sorry. What – why are you calling?”

Bob laughed. “I’ve missed that congenial personality. Anyway, I saw your article in this month’s _Journal of Neurosurgery_. Interesting protocol.”

“Thank you,” Reid said cautiously.

“We’ve got a patient here who – ”

Reid groaned, covering his eyes as he leaned forward against his desk. “No,” he sighed, half-refusal, half-resignation.

“Noah Mayer,” Bob continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “College kid, fireworks accident. It’s ideal for your study.”

“Fine,” Reid said. “Put him on a plane.”

“Surely it would be – ”

“Bob,” Reid interrupted. “People come from all over the world to see me. This isn’t a pregnant coma patient; this is a kid who is perfectly capable of travel.”

“Do you have other surgeries scheduled soon?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“So that’s a no. And clearly you don’t have any pressing personal obligations, as you’re in your office at 7 o’clock on a Friday night.”

“That’s _really_ none of your business.”

“So what’s the harm in taking a few days? This kid can’t travel; he has no money. His medical bills are being covered by a local donor, so it’d be difficult to make the arrangements with another hospital.”

“Sounds like you’re out of luck, Bob!”

“OK,” Bob replied, sighing loudly. “Thanks for your time.”

“That’s it?” Reid asked incredulously. “You’re giving up just like that?”

“No, of course not. I have a whole list of names here. There’s this guy who’s developing a protocol somewhat similar to yours. Channing, is it? The AMA is pretty close to endorsing it, I guess. And Chicago’s not too far away for the trip, obviously.”

Reid was silent for a long time; Bob fought a triumphant grin.

“This is blackmail,” Reid finally said.

“Yes, Dr. Oliver, it is.” Bob hung up the phone.

**

Noah looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. “Hello?” he asked curiously.

“It’s just me.”

Noah smiled. “Hi Luke.”

“How are you? Ready to go home?”

“Yeah. Thanks again for the ride.”

Luke shrugged even though Noah couldn’t possibly see him. “What are friends for?”

As Noah carefully climbed off the exam table, Luke stepped forward and put a hand to Noah’s arm, helping him to his feet.

“So what did the doctor say?”

“Nothing much has changed with my eyes. But they’ve called in a specialist who has developed this new surgery. They’re really excited. He’s going to be here by the end of the week.”

“Good, that’s great.”

“Yeah.”

“So where am I taking you?” Luke asked, guiding him down the hall.

“Home, I guess.”

Luke looked over at Noah, debating whether he should bring up his concerns. Finally, he decided to. “Home? Not – not Richard’s?”

Noah paused, then shook his head. “No.”

Luke sighed. “I don’t know why you’re – ”

“I can’t be around him right now, OK? He just, he’s always helping me and trying to be nice, and I can’t take it.”

“I help you! Casey helps you! Maddie helps you! _Everybody_ helps you.”

“It’s different. You’re my friends. He’s…”

“Yeah, God forbid your boyfriend is concerned about your well-being.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“What wouldn’t I understand? I know what it’s like to feel helpless,” Luke argued as they reached the front door. “You need people around who will be there for you. You need the people you love.”

They stopped outside of Luke’s car. Noah sighed as he lowered himself into the passenger seat. “That’s not what I meant,” he said.

“So what’d you mean?” Luke asked, leaning against the door.

“The longest relationship you’ve ever had was _me_ , for a few months, what _five_ years ago? You wouldn’t understand what it’s like to deal with something like this with someone you love. You’ve never been in love.”

Luke didn’t respond for a few moments, and then he just closed the door.

“Right,” he muttered, before walking around to the driver’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid couldn’t really name all the emotions he was feeling when he got off the plane at the Oakdale airport. He had a hard time believing he was actually back here. Ever since Bob had called, he had been inundated with memories of the few weeks he had spent in the town six years ago. Memories he thought (or pretended) he had buried deep and locked away.

Dinners and drinks and movies and scheming with Katie.

Conversations with Bob as they walked the halls of Memorial.

Luke.

Life had gone on, as life did. Reid moped for a week or three, but after a while, things got back to how he liked them – 70 hours or more a week at the hospital, casual acquaintances and colleagues but no real friends, guys he dated for a couple weeks or months at a time until they started making noises about feelings or complaining about his hours or eating habits. Overall, it worked for him.

It was weird to be back here. And when he rented a car and drove towards the hospital, he realized this town really was stuck in some sort of _Star Trek_ -like time loop. Nothing had changed.

Almost nothing. There was preliminary construction at the hospital – ground cleared and fences up. Reid stared at it, wondering what would be going there, and then he climbed out of the car. He walked inside, remembering going through those same front doors what felt like a million times before.

The interior of the hospital, like almost everything else in the town, hadn’t changed much. New faces, of course, but the posters and the paint and (Reid imagined) the coffee was still old. He made his way to Bob’s office, his feet knowing the quickest route there.

When he arrived, the door was closed. Reid took a breath, steeling himself. Then he knocked.

“Yes, come in,” a muffled voice replied.

Reid turned the doorknob and entered. Christ, even Bob hadn’t changed.

“Reid!” Bob exclaimed, standing up and walking around the desk. They met in the center of the room and shook hands. “You’re early.”

“My flight was bumped up. I didn’t have a chance to call.”

Bob waved a hand, dismissing Reid’s non-apology. “I’m afraid your patient isn’t here yet, is all. I believe he plans to be here soon. Let me see if I can reach him, get him here earlier.”

Reid nodded. “Sounds great.”

“How are you?” Bob asked, walking back to his desk. He leaned over the computer, calling up Noah Mayer’s records and finding his telephone number.

“Fine.”

Bob laughed, glancing at him. “Still one for small talk, I see.”

Reid lifted his head in agreement, his amusement barely concealed. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking around the office as Bob picked up his phone and began to dial.

**

Luke was in the never-ending process of packing the things in his room, deciding what he wanted to bring to the (at this point, still hypothetical) apartment, what stuff should stay here in storage, what should be donated, what should be tossed. How had he managed to accumulate so many belongings in 22 years? And how on earth had he fit them all in this room?

There was a knock on the door, and Luke turned. It was Noah, his cell phone in his hand.

“Hey Noah, what’s up?”

“I just got a call from Dr. Hughes. That specialist is here already, so they can fit me in. You still want to drive me?”

“Oh, sure. Give me a second.”

“If you’re busy now…”

“No, no. Just, you know, packing.”

Luke grabbed his car keys off the desk, meeting Noah in the doorway to his room. He rested his hand briefly on Noah’s shoulder to let him know he was there, and then they both headed down the hall.

“I can’t believe you’re actually moving out. I’m not sure if I want to be here by myself again.”

Luke nodded, laughing. “I hear you. And I still wonder if I shouldn’t stay, at least until – ”

“Luke, we’ve talked about this. There’s no telling if this surgery will work or how long I’ll be blind. You can’t stay here forever.”

Luke sighed. “I know.”

“And besides, Lily is just itching at the chance to mother me again without you here to roll your eyes, all _Mom!_ It’s the only thing that helped her survive those six months you were jetting around the world.”

“At least one of you is responsible enough to go to college and make something of yourselves,” Luke imitated his mother.

“Because you’re such a bum,” Noah said, grinning.

Luke smiled as he opened the door and waited for Noah to walk out of the house.

“You know,” he said casually, “if it’s that weird or Mom gets to be too much, you can always move out too. Maybe finally take Richard up on that offer to – ”

“Luke.”

Luke held up his hands in surrender. “OK. Not saying anything.”

They both climbed into the car. Luke put his key in the ignition, turning it over. The car rumbled to life, and then he finally glanced over at Noah. Noah was facing the window, ignoring Luke even though they both knew that Luke knew he couldn’t see anything anyway. Luke sighed.

“So who’s this specialist, anyway?” he asked, hoping the change of subject would be seen for the olive branch it was.

Noah shrugged, turning to Luke again. “I’m not sure. Dr. Reed or something. Apparently, he’s good.”

Luke nodded, backing the car out of the driveway.

**

“So what are you building?” Reid finally asked, unable to ignore his curiosity anymore.

They were walking down the hall, heading towards the exam room for the appointment. The employee at the check-in desk had called Bob a moment ago to let him know Noah Mayer had arrived. Reid was looking forward to getting started on this case, getting it over with, and getting the hell out of Dodge. He had barely escaped the clutches of this town the first time.

“Oh, the new addition?” Bob replied. His tone, Reid assumed, was supposed to sound casual. Problem was it sounded _too_ casual. “Neurology wing, actually.”

“Hmmm,” Reid replied noncommittally.

He should have guessed.

Bob pushed the door to the exam room open. Over his shoulder, Reid could see a young, dark-haired college kid in a short-sleeved, plaid shirt sitting on the exam table. He turned towards the door, looking slightly off to the side of the new arrivals.

“Hello, Noah,” Bob greeted him.

“Dr. Hughes, hi.”

“Did you come here yourself today?”

“No, no. I got a ride. Dropped me off at the front door and went to park.”

“Door-to-door service. Nice.”

Noah laughed, and then Bob turned to Reid. Reid stepped forward.

“Hello, Noah. I’m Dr. Reid Oliver.”

Noah nodded, reaching out his hand. Reid took it, shaking firmly.

“Oh, your first name is Reid?” Noah asked. “I must have misheard.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Reid replied. “So why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“Uh,” Noah shifted in his seat. “It was really stupid, actually. I’m a film student, and we were taping a movie. We needed some explosions, so we thought we’d try some fireworks for the effect. I had climbed a ladder to put them up on a roof. My boyfriend was there, and we were talking, and I wasn’t really paying attention. I don’t really remember what happened next, but my boyfriend says the firecrackers went off in my face, and I fell off the ladder and landed on my back. I guess I smacked my head pretty good.”

“OK, thanks. I see you’ve had a CT scan already, but I’m going to order another one to see if anything’s changed. Once that’s done, we can – ”

There was a quick knock on the door, and then it opened before anyone could answer. The newcomer entered, his back turned to the other occupants as he swung around and closed the door.

“Sorry, I’m late. I could _not_ find a spot to – ” He faced forward, eyes immediately connecting with Reid’s.

Reid stopped breathing. Unlike everything else in this town, the person in front of him had changed.

Luke Snyder was now a man.

**

“Ah, Luke. Dr. Oliver, you remember Luke Snyder, don’t you?”

Luke glanced at Bob but quickly focused back on Reid. Because of his own swirling emotions and because of the fact that that Dr. Oliver Mask was still as functioning as ever, Luke couldn’t figure out what Reid was feeling at that moment. (If anything. Luke wasn’t egotistical enough to think he would still…)

“Yes, of course,” Reid finally said. He held out a hand. “Mr. Snyder, how are you?”

Luke kicked himself into gear, reaching out and shaking Reid’s hand. He tried not to react as their palms touched – Reid’s skin was as warm and contradictorily rough-smooth as ever, and Luke couldn’t help but remember the feel of his hands resting on his cheeks as he –

“Good, good. How are you, Dr. Oliver?”

Before he could answer, Noah interrupted. “You two know each other?”

All three of them turned to Noah. Luke nodded quickly, and then rolled his eyes at himself as he remembered Noah couldn’t see him.

“Uh, yeah.” Luke walked further into the room, passing by Dr. Oliver so he could ( _hide behind_ ) stand next to Noah. “Dr. Oliver was the one who operated on Mom when she fell down the stairs.”

“Oh!” Noah said. “Yeah, I remember you telling me about that; Dr. Oliver, I’m a big fan of your work.”

Luke laughed shortly at the way Noah put it, and he could see Reid smiling as well.

“Well, good,” Reid said. He took a deep breath and continued, “As I was saying, we’ll do another CT scan…”

As Reid talked, Luke absent-mindedly sat on the exam table behind Noah. Reid paused momentarily (Luke was pretty sure he was the only one who even noticed) and watched as Noah leaned back slightly into Luke’s personal space. He dropped his eyes to Noah’s file when he saw Luke looking back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

All four men stepped out of the exam room into the hospital corridor. Bob had called down to radiology and confirmed there was an opening for Noah to get the CT scan. As they headed in that direction, Luke’s phone rang. He excused himself, walking off a few steps to answer it. The others stopped to wait for him. Reid usually didn’t mind uncomfortable silences (in fact, he usually caused them), but considering the circumstances, he couldn’t wait until they were moving and he could focus on neurological concerns again.

An annoyed sigh signaled the end of Luke’s conversation, and Reid glanced up to see him snap his phone shut. Reid watched as he shook his head, staring down the hall. Then, Luke turned and walked back to them.

“Noah, can you call me or someone else when you need a ride home?”

“Yeah, sure. Is everything OK?”

“Massive mix-up at the shipping company. I really gotta go take care of it.”

 _Shipping company?_ , Reid wondered.

Luke paused for a moment, then turned to Reid. He held out a hand. “Dr. Oliver, it – ”

“ _Oh my God!_ ” the shrill shriek interrupted him.

Everyone in the hall turned, startled and confused, to the sound. Half the medical personnel in the vicinity were already starting to move towards the woman in case of an emergency. It turned out everything was fine. She merely thrust a baby into the arms of the man standing next to her, raced down the hall, and flung herself into Reid’s arms. He stumbled back a few feet, finally catching his balance and hugging her back.

**

Luke couldn’t help but laugh ( _and feel a little jealous_ ) as he watched Katie plant kisses all over Reid’s face. Noah soon caught his attention, however, by stepping closer to him.

“What’s going on?” he asked. “Who is that?”

Luke leaned in, talking quietly in his ear. “It’s Katie. You can’t tell?”

“I think only dogs can hear her now.”

Luke laughed in agreement. Then he sighed.

“They were pretty good friends when Re – Dr. Oliver was here before. OK, I really have to go,” he added quickly, before Noah picked up on anything strange in his tone.

“Good luck with everything,” Noah said.

“You too,” Luke replied. “Call me or else I’ll talk to you at home.”

He placed a hand quickly on Noah’s arm and waved at Dr. Hughes. Reid was still focused on Katie, who was talking rather rapidly at him. This was probably a good thing. He could just leave, without making a big deal out of it or anything. And the next time, they saw each other, well, they’ll already know that the other one is around and it just won’t be a surprise, and everything will be fine. Right.

Luke was halfway down the hall before he realized he had even started walking. _Don’t look back_ , he thought to himself. _Don’t look back_.

As he turned the corner, Luke’s head barely turned to the side as he glanced out of his peripheral vision.

**

Reid had nearly landed flat on his back when Katie ran into his arms. He’d never admit it, but it took him a second to recognize who was running towards him. He hadn’t expected to see her there, and he really hadn’t expected to see her holding a baby, and she was moving so fast, she was basically just a blond streak. But God, once he figured it out (she was still about five feet away at the time), he wanted to cry. That was something else he’d never admit. He lifted his arms almost immediately, hugging her as tightly as he could. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed her. He hadn’t realized how much he really needed a friendly face right then.

After peppering him with kisses, she finally pulled away, keeping her hands on him as if she were afraid he wasn’t real.

“Reid Oliver! What are you doing here?” she demanded, smacking his arm.

Reid laughed, finally finding his voice. He nodded in Noah Mayer’s direction, spotting an amused Bob over Noah’s shoulder. “I’m here for Mr. Mayer.”

Katie twisted, looking at Noah for a second. “Of course. I can’t believe no one thought of it sooner. Did the Snyders call you or – ”

“No, Bob did,” Reid interrupted quickly.

“It was Alex Roberts’ idea,” Bob chimed in.

At that moment, the man holding the baby joined them. “Bubbles?” he asked curiously.

“Oh! Oh, sorry. Reid, this is my friend, Henry Coleman. I don’t think you two ever met, did you? Henry, Dr. Reid Oliver. And this! Is Jacob,” she concluded, taking the baby from Henry.

Reid put a hand out, placing it softly on the baby’s head. “Yours?”

Katie nodded, beaming down at the kid. “Jacob Bradley Snyder.”

“Snyder?”

“That’s right. I’m Katie Peretti Snyder now.”

“The gene pool in this town is still no deeper than a kiddie wading – ”

“That’s enough out of you, Dr. Oliver,” Katie said, laughing. “We have a lot to catch up on though, obviously.”

“I’ll say,” Reid agreed, nodding. “But I really should get Noah – “

And with that, Katie was all laughing, cheerful goodbyes and promises to meet soon and making Jacob wave his little hand at Reid. Reid finally turned back to Bob and Noah.

“Sorry about that,” he said.

Bob shook his head, laughing. “There is no escaping Katie when she wants to talk to you.”

Reid nodded in amused agreement. Noah just shook his head, confused and surprised.

“I just – everyone in this town seems to know you, Dr. Oliver, and I’ve never heard your name before today.”

Reid didn’t let himself wonder why.

But that didn’t stop him from wondering other things as the machines whirred around Noah Mayer. It didn’t stop him from wondering about Noah’s repeated references to his boyfriend. And whether they had anything to do with the young man who had driven him to the hospital and sat close beside him on the exam room table.

**

Luke got home fairly late that night. He could hear the sounds of dinner in the dining room. He walked through the house quickly, finding his siblings, mother and Noah gathered around the table already.

“Luke, you’re home!”

Luke nodded, taking his place next to Noah quickly.

“Did everything go okay?” he asked Noah.

“Yeah,” Noah replied. “Dr. Oliver says I’m a good candidate for the surgery, but he wants to try some other pre-op treatments first.”

Luke tried not to react. “So, he’s – he’s going to be in town for a while?”

“It’ll be a couple weeks before he even attempts the surgery, I guess. Apparently, it’s part of a really big study, so his bosses in Dallas are being pretty cool about it.”

“That’s – that’s good.”

Lily chimed in. “I couldn’t believe it when Noah said he met with Dr. Oliver today. Girls, do you remember Dr. Oliver?”

Natalie shook her head as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes. Faith was pushing her fork through her potatoes sullenly (as only a teenage girl could) and shrugged.

“He was the mean one, right?”

Luke laughed. “He was…blunt,” he agreed.

“I remember him!” Ethan said loudly.

“Oh, you do, do you?” Luke said, leaning closer to his baby brother.

“Yeah! He woke up Mama!”

“That’s right,” Lily said, laughing. “He woke me up.”

Luke looked at Noah, who was also smiling at Ethan's declaration.

“Actually,” Lily continued. “ _I_ don’t really remember him. He left shortly after the surgery, as I recall, and everything’s still a little hazy. Luke, you probably knew him best of all of us. You should let Noah know what he can expect.”

Luke focused on his plate, feeling the blush rise up his neck. “I was 16. He barely gave me the time of day,” he lied. “Anyway, I gotta tell you what happened with these shipping manifests today. It was crazy.”

**

Reid spent a few minutes organizing the temporary office he’d been assigned at Memorial. It was then and only then that he allowed himself the time to sit down, exhale, and acknowledge what happened that day. He had seen Luke Snyder again, and all the feelings he had repressed years ago came rushing back in. A million times worse, actually, now that he was clearly dealing with a confident young man instead of a confused and scared boy.

The problem was, he was apparently involved with someone. Seriously. And that someone happened to be Reid’s patient.

Reid sighed. What had he expected? That Luke still had some sort of hero-worshiping crush on him? Or that some small part of him had been waiting, hopelessly, all these years for Reid to come back to Oakdale? That they could pick up where they’d left off, making out in his office? It was one thing for an inexperienced kid to fall for an extremely attractive, intelligent, successful, older man. To expect a young man like Luke was now, with the world in front of him, to want anything to do with a cynical, workaholic, socially inept 35-year-old was ridiculous.


	4. Chapter 4

“I should have known I’d find you here,” Katie said, dropping into the seat across from Reid. “Let me guess: caramel latte, whipped cream, extra shot.”

Reid smiled. “Don’t say that too loudly. I have a reputation to maintain here.”

Katie laughed. Reid took a sip of his drink, closing his eyes as he savored the taste before swallowing. “I had dreams about this,” he observed.

He opened his eyes again, looking across the table at Katie. She was calmer compared to her excitement at the hospital the previous day, and he could start to see subtle changes he hadn’t noticed before. Katie appeared almost the same, and yet different somehow, like she had lived a whole lot more than six years of life since he had last seen her. Not to say that she was looking old or worn out or anything. Just…wiser. A little sadder, maybe. And yet, still as friendly as ever.

She smiled at his prolonged silence, tilting her head curiously. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, taking another sip.

“Whatever happened to keeping in touch, huh?”

“That was your job, and you know it.”

“And I did fairly well, you have to admit, even with the barest minimum of response from you.”

“It was – difficult for me to…I had to…”

“I know,” Katie said. “I get it.”

They were silent for a moment, and then Katie took a deep breath. “And then I got wrapped up in my own stuff, and here we are, six years later.”

“You’re a mom!”

“I’m a mom,” Katie agreed, nodding.

“And a Snyder?” Reid asked, fishing for information.

“My husband Brad was Holden’s cousin.”

“ _Was?_ ”

Katie sighed, picking at her coffee cup with her fingernail. “He was killed. Accidentally shot. The day Jacob was born.”

Reid leaned forward across the table quickly, placing his hand over hers. “Katie, I’m so sorry.”

Katie put on a brave face, nodding as she turned her hand around and interlocked her fingers with Reid. She exhaled a shuddering breath, and then smiled widely.

“What about you?”

Reid furrowed his brow. “What about me?”

“You got someone in Texas waiting for you to come home?”

“Yes,” Reid said immediately.

“You do?!”

“Mm-hmm, his name is Dirk. He’s a rodeo clown, believe it or not. We’re planning a commitment ceremony for this fall.”

Katie threw a sugar packet at him, and Reid turned serious.

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t put up with anyone who’d be willing to put up with me.”

“Hmm,” Katie mused, lifting her cup to her lips.

“Oh, _what_?”

Katie shrugged. “I’m just making a mental list of the single gay men in town. It’s a pretty short list, granted, but I think you’d – ”

“Katie, there could be a pride parade going down the street right now, and you wouldn’t realize any of them were gay.”

“Hey, I’m a lot better at it now.”

“Uh-huh,” Reid said disbelievingly.

Katie smiled charmingly at him before changing the subject. “So where are you staying, anyway?”

“Last night, the Lakeview.”

“You hate hotels!”

Reid shrugged, fiddling with his empty coffee cup. “It’s better than my rental car. I’ll find something for a few weeks, don’t worry.”

Katie lifted her eyes to the ceiling, shaking her head. “Or, hey, I know,” she said sarcastically. “I have an extra room.”

Reid stared at her. “You’re serious?” he finally asked.

“Absolutely. It will be a blast! Come on, let’s go make a copy of my key.”

**

“Hi Dad,” Luke said unenthusiastically, walking into the farm kitchen.

“Hi Luke. How are you?” Holden replied, not looking up from the carburetor he was fixing.

Luke walked around to the other side of the table, dropping into a seat and sprawling out across the top of the table dejectedly. He sighed.

“Not good, I take it,” Holden deadpanned; Luke grunted a response. “Here, see if you can make anything of this.”

Luke pulled himself back into a sitting position, taking the hunk of metal from his dad and turning it over in his hands.

“Grandma’s going to flip if we get grease all over her kitchen table,” he observed.

“That’s why we have to fix this before she gets home. She’ll never know.”

“Or we could just finally buy her a new tractor.”

“You know Grandma.”

Luke nodded in agreement. Both Snyder men were silent for a few minutes as Luke worked, and then Holden broached the topic.

“So what’s going on?”

Luke shrugged. “I don’t know. Bored, I guess.”

“Running a shipping company and a multimillion dollar charitable foundation isn’t exciting enough for you?”

“You know what I mean,” Luke said. “I can’t work all the time.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear you say that. You’re young; I’ve been a little worried that you’re overextending yourself at work and not…getting out enough.”

Luke snorted. “Who am I supposed to be getting out with?”

“You have plenty of friends.”

Luke looked pointedly at Holden. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Fine,” Holden allowed. “But you’re not going to meet…other kinds of people in your grandmother’s kitchen. So, call up your friends and go out.”

“I’m sure they’re busy,” Luke said, finally getting the carburetor put together and handing it back to Holden.

“Noah?”

“Make-up dinner with Richard.”

“Casey?”

“Out with his pre-law friends. Everyone has a life but me,” Luke sighed, tilting his head back and resting it on the chair as he stared at the ceiling.

Holden smiled briefly. “You _are_ still young, Luke.”

Luke sat back up and looked at his dad with a disbelieving expression. “And I have plenty of time to meet the right guy?”

“You do!”

“Please try to remember back to when you were 22. Would that have been _any_ consolation?”

“No,” Holden conceded.

Luke sighed. “Dad, I want the same thing everyone else does. And I do know what I’m missing.”

Holden didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “Your mom says that Dr. Oliver is here to operate on Noah,” he finally said.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Luke asked, trying not to sound panicky.

Holden laughed. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just…trying to change the subject, because there isn’t really anything I can say that would make it better.”

“Oh,” Luke said, settling uncomfortably back into his seat.

“I never said I was good at this fatherly advice thing.”

Luke smiled awkwardly.

**

“Would you let it go?” Reid sighed.

Katie took a breath, fighting for sobriety before she fell into uncontrollable laughter again. “I can’t! I just can’t believe you’re still using this!”

She was sprawled out on the couch, her feet in Reid’s lap. She was playing with his keychain, which now held the key to her apartment as well as his regular keys. She held them out towards him, shaking the keys so the plastic pacifier bobbed up and down. He grabbed for the keys, and she pulled her hand back.

“I think it’s kind of sweet, actually,” she said.

Reid rolled his eyes. “It’s a keychain. It’s functional. There’s no point in replacing it.”

“Plus it reminds you of Oakdale.”

“At _most_ , it reminds me of you. The one part of Oakdale I could tolerate.”

“Mmm,” Katie said skeptically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She held up the pacifier again. “He’s 22 now, you know. _Legal_.”

Reid dropped his head to the back of the couch with a groan. “You’re not starting this up again, are you?”

Katie grinned. She took a breath, about to speak.

“Seriously, Katie. Drop it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah, Reid. Good morning.”

Reid half-turned as he walked down the hall to his temporary office. “Bob,” he replied.

“Settling in?”

“Just fine,” Reid said, looking at Bob suspiciously. He knew the older man wanted something. Bob tapped the file folder in his hand against his leg as they continued down the hall. Reid rolled his eyes. “What you got there, Bob?” he asked pointedly.

“Oh, this?” Bob asked. “Just the plans for the neuro wing.”

 _What a coincidence_ , Reid thought.

“The board is meeting today,” Bob explained. “We’ve had recommendations from Roberts and a couple other neurologists as to what’s needed. But it’s hard to figure out what the real priorities should be.”

“Huh,” Reid replied, playing along.

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to – ”

Reid sighed, holding out his hand. Bob gave him the folder and turned away.

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to?” Reid called after him.

“No idea what you mean,” Bob replied, waving behind him.

“Right,” Reid muttered.

**

This always happened. Reid knew, he _knew_ , when Bob Hughes was playing him. Reid wasn’t an idiot. And yet, he just couldn’t stop himself. Reid was, frankly, disgusted with himself as he reread the notes he had made on the neuro wing project. He had struck out some suggestions that were pointless, added some new things, and made a list of companies they should consider contacting for instruments and other equipment that weren’t quite available to most people yet. But the problem was it now looked pretty tempting. And he knew he was still a good ten years away from getting a department like this at Dallas.

Reid fell back in his seat, rubbing at his eyes. Then he smirked, leaning forward to add some pipe dreams he had restrained himself on earlier. _Endowed chair with total autonomy over staff, supply and budgets, as well as annual research and discretional funding in addition to salary and benefits. Fund for uninsured patients and those who need to travel. A team to focus primarily on children with terminal illnesses._

Reid put his pen down with a smile. The Money would balk at all of that, even if the board defied all expectations and approved it. And so he’d be justified in turning down the position when Bob got around to officially offering it to him. He checked his watch. Just in time for the board meeting.

**

Luke walked into the conference room, the last one there as usual (but the only non-hospital employee on the board, so he had an excuse, at least). The last open seat was right across the table from Reid. Luke focused on the floor as he walked to it, trying not to react, trying not to wonder furiously why he was even there in the first place.

“Morning, Luke.”

“Good morning, Dr. Hughes,” he replied, sitting down next to him. “Dr. Oliver,” he added softly.

“Mr. Snyder.”

“Let’s go ahead and get started. For those of you who don’t know, this is Dr. Reid Oliver, one of the top neurosurgeons in the country. Since we have him in town, I’ve asked him to review the proposal and make several suggestions. Take a look, and then we can discuss them.”

Bob handed out the photocopies of Reid’s notes, and the others in the room skimmed through them. It gave Reid an opportunity to look at Luke again, unnoticed. Luke placed an elbow on the table, covering his mouth with his hand as he read. His hair was shorter than it had been when he was younger, and he was dressing _much_ nicer. The hint of muscles beneath his dress shirt suggested he was as athletic as ever. Luke furrowed his brow at something and then continued reading, withholding comment. Reid had a feeling he wouldn’t stay silent for long.

“This is very ambitious, Dr. Oliver,” Dr. Roberts observed.

Reid shrugged. “If you want the number one neuro facility in the Midwest, you have to do it right.”

“We have to be realistic here,” a doctor in the corner said. “I can see wanting the equipment, but the needy-patient funding? The children’s specialists?”

“Part of attracting patients comes from offering a... _full_ service. Things they can’t get elsewhere.”

“You say that,” Luke said, and Reid turned to look at him, “but you want to get rid of the private lounges.”

Luke looked up and they held each other’s gaze. Finally, Reid spoke. “Lounges are a waste of valuable space, and you need every inch.”

“It’s about treating the whole patient, Doctor. That includes their family. And for what – lab space? This hospital already has a pathology lab; why build another one?”

“Because if I’m – if a doctor is in someone’s skull, and they need lab results, every second counts. The shorter the distance to the lab…”

“Fine, but that – ”

Bob lifted a hand to politely interrupt. “Let’s debate the merits of these two ideas later. Reid, I think your suggestions are wonderful. In a perfect world, I think we’d probably sign off on them right away. But they are somewhat cost-prohibitive.”

Reid shrugged, inwardly smirking at the success of his plan.

“Oh, who cares?” Luke asked. “If it’s what the neuro wing needs, then Dr. Oliver’s right. We go for the best.”

Reid turned to look at Luke, startled. Before he could comment again, Bob spoke up.

“Luke, Henry’s and your donations are already stretched to the limit in terms of construction and staffing. This is…quite a lot more. And an endowment? To establish this kind of position, at the salary level required, would mean – ”

“Bob, the foundation will cover your expenses. And if not, Grimaldi Shipping will make up the difference. We need to, ah, improve our image within the community.”

Reid stared at Luke in surprise, his stomach dropping as his strategy backfired. He wished he’d known Luke was a financial backer. Because _of course_ he would find Reid’s dream features more than feasible. They were the exact kind of do-gooding that would match Luke’s ideal vision of a small-town hospital, and Luke never was the type of person to take no for an answer. For most things.

**

Reid lingered as he walked out of the conference room. This had nothing to do with the fact that Bob and Luke were still chatting. Nothing. Reid put his hands in his pockets, strolling down the hall aimlessly.

“What’s so bad about family lounges?”

Reid fought a smile as he turned back around.

“Why is it so important to you?”

Luke caught up to him, and they both continued walking. Luke didn’t speak for a moment, then he informed Reid, “They were my idea.”

Reid inhaled through his nose, nodding his head. “Of course they were.”

Luke stopped abruptly, turning to face Reid. “What’s that mean?”

“Nothing,” Reid said, shrugging. “I just forgot how cloyingly, obnoxiously naïve you can be.”

Luke scoffed, trying not to read too much into the way Reid’s eyes flicked towards his lips at the sound. “I forgot how rude and condescending you can be.”

“Admit it,” Reid said, bending forward slightly and winking at Luke. “You missed it.”

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, his hands on his hips as he fought his initial response – which was somewhere between punching and kissing Reid. “This is stupid,” he finally said.

“What is?” Reid asked, shaking his head.

“You and me! We act all weird around each other, and then the first time we actually talk, we’re fighting in less than five minutes.”

“That doesn’t seem that unusual to me.”

“Yeah, because you don’t have people skills, but it’s not how the rest of the world interacts.”

Reid stared at him until Luke sighed and shook his head.

“Let’s just agree to…put whatever happened in the past behind us – ”

“Nothing happened between us.”

“No, I know – I know,” Luke replied awkwardly. “I just meant…let’s just try to get along. For Noah’s sake, if nothing else.”

“Right,” Reid intoned. Then he took a deep breath and looked at his hands. “So let’s go get a cup of coffee. You can sell me on these family rooms.”

Luke started walking again, forcing himself to sound neither giddy nor bitter as he replied. (Luke abhorred the confusing emotions that Reid caused in him.)

“I don’t need to sell you on anything. The wing has nothing to do with you. I’m sure you’ll be long gone before it even becomes an issue.”

**

“So,” Reid said in an overly cheerful voice. “It’s been six years. What have you been up to?”

Luke glanced up from the coffee he was preparing. “Really? That’s your conversation starter?”

“Like you said, no people skills.”

Luke smirked, focusing on his coffee again. “You first,” he said.

Reid tapped his fingers against the table. “Working.”

After several beats, Luke looked up again. “And?”

Reid shrugged.

“Wow,” Luke mouthed, then added, “Not that I’m surprised.”

“So – your turn.”

Luke took a sip of his coffee, swallowing it before he continued. “Well, there was high school which was, I don’t know, I imagine it was just your typical gay kid’s high school experience. Typical for Oakdale, anyway. When I graduated, I wasn’t really sure what I wanted to do, so I made a deal with my grandmother to try college for a year. I ended up going to Oakdale U for two years, but it wasn’t for me, in the end. So Grandmother lent me her plane for six months. I traveled a lot, had some adventures, met people. And then I got back to Oakdale just in time to watch Damian get handcuffed and led off to prison. He left me in charge of his shipping company, which I couldn’t turn down – too many people would lose their jobs. And he also signed over my trust, but I turned that around into the Snyder Foundation. And here we are.”

“Something tells me you left a lot out of that little story.”

“This is Oakdale!” Luke responded, laughing. “It’s the abridged version or else we’d still be here when this place closed.”

“Fair enough,” Reid said with a smile.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Reid looked away. “So when did you meet Noah?”

Luke flashed him a confused expression. “Noah? High school.”

“And you’ve been together ever since?”

“I…guess. What – “

“He waited for you during your trip and everything?”

Luke laughed. “Noah’s _not_ my boyfriend,” he said emphatically.

Reid lifted his head, looking at him again, his expression unreadable. Luke suddenly realized how that denial could be interpreted, and his heart started pounding. Fortunately (or unfortunately), they were interrupted before he could try to talk his way back from it.

“There you are! We’re supposed to meet that landlord, remember?”

Both men turned to look at the new arrival.

“Casey’s my boyfriend,” Luke blurted.


	6. Chapter 6

“Luke. Luke. Luke!”

“ _What?_ ”

“What? What, he asks me,” Casey replied, looking up at the sky and shaking his head. “Maybe you can explain to me why you just fake-outed me to everyone in Java. And why you’re still holding my hand.”

Luke looked down at their clasped hands, finally letting go of Casey. Casey immediately wiped his hand on his jeans.

“God, I don’t have cooties,” Luke said, annoyed.

“No, but your palms are really sweaty. It’s disgusting.”

“I’m just – I’m just nervous,” Luke said, pacing up and down the street in front of Fashions.

Back in Java, Casey had barely gotten out a confused _What?_ before Luke was standing. Luke threw some excuse at Reid about being late, grabbed Casey’s hand and practically ran out of the coffee shop. Now, they had finally slowed down. Luke collapsed against the brick wall of the building, sighing and closing his eyes. Casey leaned next to him, their shoulders barely touching.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on?”

Luke opened his eyes, staring straight ahead. “It’s just – it’s stupid. I was talking to Dr. Oliver – ”

“Oh, that’s the guy?” Casey interrupted. “Granddad would _not_ shut up about him at dinner the other night.”

“I thought you wanted an explanation.”

Casey nodded, making a show of zipping his lips.

“Anyway,” Luke said. “He was asking me about Noah, and I was all ‘oh, Noah’s not my boyfriend, I’m totally single,’ and I honestly couldn’t decide what would be worse – if he thought I was, I don’t know, hitting on him or something or if he thought that I was too big of a loser to have a relationship.”

“Why do you care at all?

Luke sighed. He glanced over at Casey before he continued. “He – he was the one who operated on my mom when we were younger. It was right after I realized I was…I made something of a fool of myself with him.”

Casey laughed. Loudly. “You went after him?”

Luke shrugged.

“Oh, man. That is priceless.”

“Thanks for the support.”

“No, it’s just…uh, never mind. This doesn’t change the fact, of course, that now people think I’m gay for you.”

“What, like you could do better?”

Casey grinned. “If I were gay, I’d be all over your action, Snyder.”

“You know it.”

Casey sobered. “OK. So…you want my help making this guy jealous.”

“What? No! That’s not why – I told you – ”

“Uh-huh.”

“Casey, believe me. I – ”

“If you just wanted a cover, you’d have picked anyone. You picked _me_. Your future roommate who also happens to be super-hot.”

Luke sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. “Who also happened to show up at that exact moment.”

Casey winked at him. “All right. Let’s talk strategy. If he is around, I will try to look all into you. No touching, no – God – kissing.”

“Fine,” Luke agreed. “Thanks. Wait – why are you being so cool about this?”

“Because, oh my God, Luke, you need to get laid. And besides, now you owe me. I will collect.”

“Collect on what?” someone a few feet away asked.

Both men turned toward the voice. Casey pushed off the wall and stood up quickly, smoothing out his shirt. “Hi Maddie. How are you?”

Maddie looked at him weirdly. “Fine. What’s with you?”

“What? Nothing.”

Luke watched the two of them interact with an amused expression on his face. Maddie was on a school break, and ever since she’d been back in Oakdale, Casey had orbited around her. He clearly wanted to try again but was unsure what she wanted. Especially considering Casey had floundered for a few years and was just now getting his life back on track.

“Collect on what?” Maddie repeated.

“Uh…”

Luke stepped in to save his friend. “I…kind of need a fake boyfriend. Casey volunteered.”

“ _Volunteered?_ ” Casey glared at him.

“By default.”

“Because you already announced to Java – ”

“Oh my God, Reid was the only one who heard.”

“It’s Reid now? Not Dr. Oliver?”

“I need more explanation!” Maddie interjected forcefully.

“Luke’s gone all stupid for this doctor, and he told him I was his boyfriend to make him jealous.”

“That is _not_ why!” Luke threw his hands in the air.

Maddie started laughing. “You’re not usually one for playing games like that,” she said, once she calmed down. “You must really like this guy.”

Luke tilted his head back, putting his palms over his face as he groaned. Facing the other two again, he stared stonily at them. “I had a crush on him when I was 16 years old. Let’s not act like he’s the long-lost love of my life or something. Now let’s go look at that apartment.”

He started walking away again. Casey and Maddie shared a glance, then followed him down the street.

“This just keeps getting better,” Maddie said.

Casey shook his head. “I can’t believe I agreed to it.”

“That’s because you’re a good friend,” Maddie said, smiling at him.

Casey looked away, ducking his head.

**

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Noah nodded. “I’m sure.”

He could hear Richard sigh before he agreed quietly. Sensing Richard lean towards him, Noah turned his head towards his boyfriend. Their mouths connected in a simple, sweet kiss. Noah missed moments like this, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that Richard only – that if he were to be blind forever –

The door to the exam room opened, and someone walked in. Noah pulled back quickly.

“Hello Noah,” came the now familiar voice.

“Dr. Oliver, hi. This is – this is my boyfriend, Richard.”

“I guessed.”

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Oliver. Noah, just – call me when you’re done.”

Noah nodded, and a few moments later, he heard the door to the room open and close again.

“You didn’t want him to stay?” Reid asked.

“No,” Noah replied, shaking his head. “It’s hard to…to have people hover.”

“You didn’t seem to mind with Mr. Snyder,” Reid said, and Noah tilted his head suspiciously. The doctor sounded somewhat awkward, like he was trying too hard to make small talk or something. “I actually assumed _he_ was your boyfriend the other day.”

And then Noah laughed, forgetting about the strange impression he was receiving from the doctor.

**

“Me and Luke?”

Reid tried not to react. He was somewhere between relief that the denial came so quickly and surprise that the idea seemed so ludicrous to the young man. Noah must have hit his head harder than he thought. And then Reid swallowed. It didn’t matter, anyway. Just because there was definitely nothing between Luke and Noah, it didn’t change the fact that there was still that other guy ( _Casey_ , Luke had said).

“No. No, no, no,” Noah continued. “I mean, for a while, yeah. A long time ago. We dated each other in high school; we were each other’s first boyfriends, first kisses.”

Reid raised his eyebrows. _Oh, really?_

“But Luke broke up with me after a few months. It was for the best, really, although I didn’t see it at the time. We were in different places – I was just coming out and fighting it, and there was some stuff with my Dad. Anyway, Luke said I needed time to figure out who I was and that he didn’t want to date me just because we were the only two gay kids at Oakdale High. We had a few relapses, I guess you could call it, after that, but nothing serious. I’ve been with Richard for almost a year and a half now. And, actually, after…after some other stuff with my dad, Lily took me in and served as my guardian until I turned 18. I still live with them, so – God – Luke and I are more like brothers than anything else at this point.”

“Hmm,” Reid said, taking in the information.

Noah laughed, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. “I don’t know why I told you all of that.”

“People have a tendency to spill their guts all over me. I think it’s the lab coat.”

“You seem like the kind of guy who would _love_ that.”

Reid inhaled. “Not usually, no. Let’s check out your eyes.”


	7. Chapter 7

That Friday, Reid decided to treat himself to dinner at the Lakeview. Not that it was much of a _treat_ , but this was Oakdale, so you took what you could get. He strolled into the lounge, spotting an empty table and going to it immediately. It wasn’t until after he sat down that he saw Luke sitting at the bar and talking to a man. Luke was wearing a suit and tie, and there was a folder between them.

Reid tilted his head, a small smile on his face. He discovered at the board meeting that he enjoyed watching Luke in Business Man mode. It just reinforced that Luke was no longer some kid. He was powerful and influential, smart and dedicated to the people who worked for him. And that turned Reid on more than he cared to admit.

The waiter came over, and Reid quickly ordered a sandwich and beer, dismissing the man as soon as possible. He focused back on Luke. The two men talked for several more minutes, then stood and shook hands. Taking the folder, the other man left the lounge. Luke turned back to the bar, lifting his glass and finishing off his soda in one swallow. He threw several bills on the counter and then turned away.

And immediately made eye contact with Reid. Luke faltered, and Reid smiled at him, trying to pretend he hadn’t been staring at him for the last several minutes. Luke returned the smile and walked over to the table. Reid inhaled sharply.

“Hi,” Luke said when he arrived.

Reid nodded. “Mr. Snyder.”

Luke put his hands in his pockets and bit his lip, and Reid could see traces of the Luke he had known years ago. It was somewhat disconcerting.

“Did you just finalize some multimillion dollar international business contract?” he asked quickly.

Luke half-turned back towards the bar, then laughed. “No. No, uh, that was Jeff Kowalski. He runs my camp.”

Reid tilted his head. “Your _camp_?”

Luke faced him again, smiling. Before he could reply, the waiter returned with Reid’s dinner. Luke pointed at the seat across from Reid, and Reid nodded. Luke sat down.

“Could I have another Coke, please?”

“Absolutely.”

As the waiter left, Luke turned back to Reid. “I got the idea from my own past experience. It’s a summer camp that’s LGBT-friendly, particularly for kids who might be struggling or have a limited support network. We have therapists – gay-kid guidance counselors – and everything. Actually, there are two programs. The first half of the summer is for that, and the second half is for kids with severe or terminal illnesses.”

Reid stared at him. “That’s…wow.”

Luke shrugged, blushing lightly. Then he started describing some of the programs and the staff. Reid barely focused on his food as he listened to Luke. But eventually his sandwich was gone and Luke was simply playing with the straw in his now-empty glass. Reid realized he had to leave, that to stay there any longer would seem…odd.

He inhaled sharply, leaning back in his seat. “Well, Mr. Snyder,” he said leadingly.

Luke laughed, shaking his head. “Why do you call me that?”

“What?”

“ _Mr. Snyder._ You never used to. My name is Luke,” he reminded Reid pointedly.

“Yes, well,” Reid said, feeling uncomfortable. “You were the son of my patient back then. Now you’re…a colleague, I guess.”

“And that’s it? That’s the only reason?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow. “Professional distance?”

“What other reason would there be?” Reid asked as he stood, following through on his decision to leave.

Luke didn’t answer. He merely followed him into the front hall. Reid was trying desperately to think of a way to end the silence, but before he could come up with anything to say, someone called his name. He turned, glancing at the familiar man.

“Do I know you?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d remember me. But I remember you, you son of a bitch.”

“You obviously have a problem with me, but see, I’m at a disadvantage. I don’t know who you are or what your problem is.”

“Oh, my problem is that you’re a murderer. You can just run out of town, but it’s not going to change the fact that you murdered my daughter!”

“You can think what you like; I have nothing to say to you, sir.”

“What’s going on?” Luke asked, worried.

“Nothing that concerns you, Mr. Snyder, so back off,” Reid replied quickly. Facing the man he now remembered, he added, “We’re finished here.”

And the next thing Reid knew, there was a fist in his face and he was knocked into a nearby chair. The man continued to hit him, and Reid curled up, trying to protect himself. He could hear Luke’s panicky voice as he pulled the man off him. Finally, things calmed down. Reid turned around, settling to the floor with a slightly painful breath. He held a hand to his side, dazed. Luke crouched next to him, a look of concern in his eyes.

“Are you OK?”

“I’m fine.”

“Come on, I’ll take you to the hospital.”

“ _I’m fine_ ,” Reid repeated, pulling himself to his feet. It took a second to find his balance and then he started walking.

“Reid, who was that? What was that about?”

“It’s none of your business.”

He walked out of the room, feeling Luke’s eyes still on him.

**

Reid glanced after the nurse, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at her. He sighed, focusing on the antiseptic in his hand.

“You should give seminars on how to make friends and influence people.”

Reid lifted his head, staring ahead briefly. Then he turned and looked at Luke.

“What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you’re OK.”

Reid shook his head, laughing humorlessly as he turned away again. “You can’t take a hint, can you?”

“Nope,” Luke replied, cheeky.

Reid pressed his tongue to his lower lip and breathed slowly through his nose. Luke put his hand on Reid’s shoulder and guided him into the nearby exam room.

“Give me that,” Luke ordered, holding out a hand.

Reid, now staring at him in confused surprise, wordlessly handed over the antiseptic and cotton ball in his hands. Luke took the bottle, quickly removing the cap and pouring some onto the cotton.

“Come here,” he said.

Reid considered refusing, making Luke walk closer to him if he was going to insist on this Florence Nightingale routine. He wasn’t just going to follow Luke’s commands blindly. This was none of Luke’s business, anyway. Despite all that, his feet moved against his will and he suddenly found himself only inches from Luke.

Luke’s eyes darted up to his and then quickly away. Reid watched him, unblinking, as Luke lifted the cotton ball to the cut on Reid’s cheekbone. Luke wiped softly at it, and Reid could feel Luke’s puffs of breath hitting his face. There was a sharp sting as the liquid seeped into the broken skin, and Reid hissed.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Luke murmured.

“Then at least attempt to – ”

“Oh, shut up,” Luke said. “I know how to put antiseptic on a cut.”

“I don’t remember you sassing off this much before,” Reid said, then mentally kicked himself. He had to stop bringing up…the past.

“I’ve changed,” Luke said, grinning.

“Yes, you have,” Reid replied, slightly breathless.

Luke’s grin faltered then. He pulled his hand away, hesitating for a beat before stepping back. He cleared his throat and half-turned from Reid.

“So what was that all about, anyway?” he asked, his voice somewhat forced.

“I told you, it was – ” Reid trailed off when he saw Luke’s face. The expression of annoyed impatience, one eyebrow raised in challenge, was impossible to fight. He sighed. “He’s a patient’s father. She – died. He’s grieving. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Luke said quietly.

“It happens,” Reid replied, trying to sound as unaffected as possible. He stepped to the door then, opening it and quickly walking into the hall before Luke could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should probably explain why I picked the title of this story. Fabrication means a lie/deception (there’s definitely more than one lie told in this story), but it also means construction or manufacture. The sense isn’t necessarily construction of a building, but I’m stretching the meaning to include the building of the neuro wing, which obviously is a theme in this story as well. It’s a pun. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Casey and Luke had both fallen in love with the apartment they toured the other day. It was close enough to the center of town for easy commuting and far enough away so they didn’t feel like they were living with their parents anymore. There were laundry machines and a dishwasher and a pool and an exercise room and everything two 20-somethings could want. The rooms were spacious – and on the opposite ends of the apartment from each other, providing them as much privacy as possible. There was good natural lighting and an open floor plan and _no siblings_. Luke was kind of afraid he drooled a bit.

It was a little more expensive than they were looking for, and Luke very cautiously, very carefully pointed out that one of the bedrooms was bigger than the other, so whoever took that one probably should pay more than half, and he did kind of want room for a home office, so if Casey didn’t mind…

Casey had agreed immediately.

The landlord had drawn up the lease, and Luke went to pick it up that morning. Casey had to work a shift at the hospital and then go immediately to class, so Luke brought the papers to the hospital for him to sign. They were leaning against the coffee counter, talking about the furniture they’d have to find or buy and whether they’d be able to fit everything in the farm truck.

Casey glanced over Luke’s shoulder and then suddenly the whole tone of their conversation shifted. He leaned slightly closer to Luke, smiled a bit wider, dropped his voice low. Luke inhaled sharply, confused at first (and somewhere in the reptilian part of his brainstem, vaguely aroused). And then he figured it out. He glanced to his side and spotted Reid and Dr. Hughes halfway down the hall and coming closer as they discussed something. He smirked at Casey, whose amused eyes danced back at him.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Bob interrupted them.

Luke turned, pretending to be surprised at the intrusion. He stepped backwards, closer to Casey (but not touching – he remembered Casey’s rules), and he smiled at Bob.

“Are you talking to me?” he joked.

“You too,” Bob said fondly. “But mostly this guy here.”

Casey laughed. “Just signing the lease for our new apartment! I’m off now, though.” Casey looked at Luke. “See you later,” he said, a hint of a promise in his voice but not enough for Dr. Hughes to notice. Luke thought Casey should maybe consider going into acting instead of law. Then Luke turned back to the others, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Reid was watching him, his expression guarded. As soon as they made eye contact, Reid looked away.

“The idea of you two moving in together still fills me – and the Oakdale PD – with dread,” Bob joked.

“Oh, come on!” Luke replied, laughing, pretending not to notice as Reid cleared his throat and shifted his weight. “We’re not that bad.”

“Individually, no, although you have to admit you’ve both had your dumb moments. Together, though...I still remember finding you two on graduation night,” Bob said, shaking his head.

Luke glanced at Reid, fighting a smirk as he realized how he could use that comment to his advantage. “How many times do I have to tell you? Noah and Maddie dared us to go streaking and then locked us outside. There’s no other reason we were running around buck naked.”

He walked away with a little wave, smiling as soon as he had his back turned to the others.

OK. Maybe some _small_ part of him was trying to make Reid jealous.

**

Reid stared at the lab reports in front of him. The words jumbled together, and he couldn’t make sense of them. Leaning back with a sigh, he rubbed at his eyes. Then he stood up and walked out of his office. He needed coffee, maybe. Or a donut. Or to _stop_ thinking about high-school-Luke running around outside naked with his now-soon-to-be-live-in- _boyfriend_. Not that the image wasn’t somewhat nice, of course. High-school-Luke had been the star of his fantasies more often than he’d ever admit, and the Hughes kid was easy on the eyes. It just was…it was distracting, that was all. Distracting.

“Dr. Oliver?”

Reid turned around. He didn’t recognize the man walking up to him.

“Yeah?”

The man handed him an envelope, and Reid looked down at it, confused.

“You’ve been served.”

Reid looked up again, startled. The man was already walking away. Reid ripped open the envelope, pulling out the documents and reading the top page. Annie Judd’s family was suing him for malpractice.

This day sucked.

**

Luke spent a couple hours at the office, and then called it a day. He was starting to feel a little guilty and embarrassed about what had happened earlier. It was ridiculous, anyway. Like Reid had said, nothing had happened between them, and that was _six_ years ago. Reid hadn’t really given him any indication that he was even interested in starting something up again – or now, rather. They were kind of awkward around each other, definitely, but that could only be expected. And besides, Reid was only going to be in town a few weeks.

That was his M.O.

And Luke didn’t want anything to happen anyway! That was something that couldn’t be said enough. He was over his crush. He just wanted Re – Dr. Oliver to respect him and his role in the building of the neurology wing. That was it. He wanted Dr. Oliver to see him as an adult, not the kid who chased after him, pretending he was ready for more when that blatantly wasn’t true.

Luke shook his head as he walked into Java, searching for an afternoon caffeine fix. He spotted Noah and Richard sitting at the corner table and went over to them as soon as he got his drink.

“Hey guys,” he said.

Richard looked up at him. Noah looked several inches to his left.

“Hi,” Noah said, sounding upset.

“What’s wrong?”

Noah shook his head. Richard smiled grimly.

“The surgery’s been postponed. Dr. Hughes has temporarily revoked Dr. Oliver’s privileges at Memorial,” Richard explained. “Dr. Oliver wasn’t too pleased with that,” he added, as he remembered the choice words the doctor had thrown at Bob Hughes.

“What? Why?!”

“He’s been sued for malpractice and is under investigation,” Richard continued. “The Texas Medical Licensing Board has to meet before he’s allowed to practice again, but that might be weeks.”

“Or months,” Noah added.

“Oh my God,” Luke said. “Look, I’ll see what I can find out. Maybe there’s something they haven’t thought of.”

“Luke, you don’t have to – ”

But Luke was already out the door.

**

Luke found Reid in the hospital locker room.

“What are you doing in here? I thought you were suspended.”

Reid looked up at him, then sighed. “What are _you_ doing in here? This room is for medical personnel only.”

Luke fought an odd sensation of déjà vu before suddenly remembering standing in this very room with Dr. Oliver years ago. It was after his mother’s surgery, and Reid had reached out, pulling him into a hug and holding him tightly until Luke had calmed down. Luke swallowed thickly as he recalled the conflicting emotions he had felt during that too-brief moment. Then he shook his head.

“Tell me what’s happening,” Luke finally said.

Reid turned away. “It’s a malpractice suit. It happens all the time. There’s a reason doctors pay an arm and leg for malpractice insurance, OK? It’s fine.”

“If it’s not? If the board sides with them?”

Reid closed his locker and looked at Luke again. “Then I’ll lose my license,” he said, forcing himself to sound nonchalant.

“Really?”

“No,” Reid allowed. “Probably not.”

He fell back against the locker, reaching a hand up to rub his neck just under his collar. Luke’s eyes followed the movement of his fingers.

“I – I can’t lose my license,” Reid said quietly. “If I can’t work, if I can’t be in the operating room, I’ve got nothing. And I can’t just sit around here doing _nothing_ for weeks until they finally decide to listen to the case.”

“You won’t have to,” Luke replied.

Reid looked up at him, confused.

“I’ve made some calls,” Luke explained. “The Texas Board scheduled an emergency hearing. They will meet tomorrow afternoon. You just have to be there to fight.”

“What?”

Luke shrugged. “I’m really persuasive. Or maybe just persistent.”

“That’s – I – ”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Luke lied, looking down at the ground. “Noah needs this surgery, and he’s my friend. And you’re the only one who can do it.”

Reid ducked his head, nodding quickly. Then he started walking.

“I have to go; I have to get a flight and – ”

“No, you don’t. We’ll take my grandmother’s plane.”

Reid turned to face him, and Luke could see about eight different comments pop into his brain – and the fight Reid put up not to say them out loud. Finally, all he said was “ _We?_ ”

Luke smiled, somewhat nervously. “You need me. Admit it.”

Reid exhaled, eventually returning Luke’s smile with a small one of his own. “Maybe a little.”

**

“You’re going to Texas?” Katie asked in surprise as she watched Reid zip up his garment bag and turn to continue packing for the trip. “Right now? Why?”

Reid shook his head. “I have to deal with this malpractice thing. I’m just glad they’re hearing the case. It usually takes a couple weeks to get everything and everyone together, and – ”

“Why did they bump you up then?” Katie asked, jiggling Jacob in her arms when he made a fussing noise.

Reid stood straight, staring into the center of the room. “Uh…uh, no reason,” he replied. Katie’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Well, I’m just glad they did,” Katie informed him. “I can give you a ride to the airport, if you want.”

Reid finally turned to face her. He gave her an unreadable look and said, “The Walsh car will pick me up.”

“Excuse me?” Katie asked, fighting a smile.

Reid sighed. “Luke is coming with me,” he confirmed. “We’re taking the plane.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Katie teased. “Interesting.”

“Katie.”

“Nope,” Katie said, holding a hand up in surrender. “I’ve ‘dropped it.’”

There was a buzz as someone rung from the lobby door, and Reid grabbed his bags. He walked past her, pecking her on the cheek quickly. She followed him into the living room.

“Good luck,” she said.

“Thanks,” Reid responded, reaching out and opening the door.

“How many hotel rooms did Luke get?”

“One, I imagine,” Reid answered, unthinking.

Katie started to laugh, and Reid turned to her, groaning as he rolled his eyes. “Because I _live_ in Dallas, and therefore have a place to stay,” he said, clipping his consonants.

Katie waved goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

“OK, let’s go through this one more time.”

Reid sighed loudly as he stretched out further on the chair in the corner of Luke’s hotel room. They had been reviewing his testimony for close to three hours straight. He had eaten almost everything in the minibar, until Luke cut him off, objecting to having to pay five dollars for a package of nuts. Reid reminded him that he was Richie Rich, which had earned him quite the glare. To sum up, the evening was pretty close to ending in homicide. Reid just wasn’t sure who was going to snap first.

He rubbed his hands across his face and sat up. “I think I got it,” he declared. “I’m ready.”

“Reid,” Luke reprimanded him.

Reid stood up. “What? What else can I possibly say? I know the facts of this case backwards and forwards.”

Luke nodded. “Yes, you do. And that’s not going to help you at all.”

Reid turned to him, a condescending expression on his face. “And you know this from your dozens of successful interrogations by the Texas Board of Medicine?”

“No,” Luke drawled. “I know this because I know people. I know that you’re going to get up there, and you’re going to be _you_ , and then the Judds are going to get up there, and they’re going to talk about their daughter. This is more than just _science_.”

Reid stared at him for a few beats, then he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Luke walked over and sat next to him silently.

“She had a nice smile,” Reid said softly.

Luke tilted his head questioningly, and Reid glanced at him before facing forward again. Reid swallowed.

“She reminded me of my sister, actually,” Reid continued. “Or what I remember of her. These lively, happy, young girls with beautiful smiles and inoperable brain tumors.” Reid shook his head, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I couldn’t do anything for my sister, and 30 years later, I still was helpless when it came to Annie. But she was so brave. I was the one who was causing her pain, cutting into her skull, sticking her with needles, ordering chemo, but she always lit up when I walked into the room. Nobody smiles when I walk in a room.”

Luke took a deep breath. He was about to reply when Reid turned to face him again. 

“That’s not true,” he said softly. “You smiled. I don’t think it was for the same reason, though.”

Luke fought a blush but he refused to look away. “You never know,” he said teasingly. “Girls mature faster than boys.”

Reid shuddered, suppressing an amused smirk. “Don’t ruin my memories of her, you sick bastard.”

Luke laughed in surprise, but then sobered quickly. “People think that you’re a brilliant doctor because you’re fearless. They don’t know it’s because you care so much.”

Reid shook his head and stood. “Have I met your weepy-testimonial standards? I need sleep before the hearing.”

Luke flopped back onto the bed with a groan. Reid tried not to get any ideas.

“Go on,” Luke permitted. “Get out of here.”

**

“Ready?”

“Yes, Luke, for the 800th time, I’m ready.”

“You’re gonna be great. Just remember – ”

“Luke!”

“OK, OK. Sorry.”

“We should get dinner after this.”

“Do you _ever_ think about anything besides food?”

Reid smirked, raising one teasing eyebrow as he prepared to respond.

“Dr. Oliver. We’re ready for you.”

The humor left his body, and he turned to face Luke again. Luke smiled grimly.

“Here goes nothing,” Reid said, stepping away from Luke and walking into the conference room.

**

“So where’s a good place for dinner?”

There was no answer.

“Reid!”

Reid started, turning to look at Luke and inhaling slowly as he mentally returned to the conversation. Luke smiled supportively.

“They said they’d call when they made a decision. There’s nothing you can do. So, let’s eat. Give me the name of a restaurant.”

“There’s all sorts of take-out,” Reid muttered. “Whatever you want.”

Luke scrunched his nose and shook his head. “No take-out. Someplace real.”

“Don’t tell me; you want to find the nearest gay bar.”

Luke laughed mockingly. “Nope,” he said. “I have it on good authority that the gay bars here suck.”

“What?”

Luke shook his head. “Just this guy I met in Pamplona.”

Reid stared at him for a long time. “You ran with the bulls?” he finally asked.

Luke snickered. “Almost. I chickened out in the end and just watched. I’ve never been a particularly fast runner, and with my kidney – but anyway, this guy I met there did. He grew up in Dallas, but at that time, he was living in California. Said the gay bars there were much better.”

Reid continued to stare at him.

“He broke horses,” Luke added saucily.

“You _did_ have some adventures,” Reid managed to say.

“Yes, I did.”

“And yet you moved back to Oakdale.”

Luke shrugged. “It’s my home. My family’s there. Oh, look!” Luke broke off, suddenly pulling Reid’s car into a bar parking lot. “Mechanical bulls.”

“What? No.”

“Come on,” Luke teased. “Prove you can ride a bucking beast with the best of them.”

**

Luke gulped. He was beginning to regret this idea. It was one thing to tease Reid with hints about his past or get up on that bull himself. It was another thing entirely to watch Reid swing his denim-clad leg ( _God, those jeans were tight_ ) over the machine and settle on it, just before it started moving. Reid adjusted his seat as he went up and down and back and forth, and Luke felt all the moisture leave his mouth.

He was in _way_ over his head right now.

What was he even doing? Faking a relationship with Casey? Then running off on an overnighter with Reid the first chance he got? What happened to acting like an adult instead of the same silly, obsessed teenager?

The phone on the bar next to him buzzed, and Luke welcomed the distraction. He read the screen quickly, recognizing the number as the one he had called several times the other day to push forward the hearing. Luke took a deep breath and looked back at Reid.

His ride was finished, and Reid was jogging back up to him, a large grin on his face.

“That was fun! Let’s do it again.”

Luke held out the phone, sorry to bring Reid back to reality. “The board called,” he said.

Reid stared at the phone, unmoving – as if reaching out to touch it would somehow make the situation worse. Finally, he grabbed it from Luke.

“I can’t talk to them here,” he said. “It’s too noisy.”

“I’ll drive us back to the hotel,” Luke agreed.

**

Luke followed Reid into the hotel room silently. Reid hadn’t said anything on the drive back, and Luke was starting to feel very awkward. He watched as Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Reid’s head bent slightly, and Luke could see he was just staring at the missed-call notice.

“What are you waiting for?” Luke asked softly.

Reid lifted his head and straightened his shoulders. He took a deep breath, and then he dialed.

“Hi, this is Dr. Reid Oliver.”

Luke could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Because he was worried for Noah, of course.

“I see. Mm-hmm. I understand. Bye,” Reid said, hanging up the phone. He didn’t say anything for a long moment.

“Well?” Luke asked.

Suddenly, Reid turned around. He put his hands to Luke’s cheeks and pulled him into a forceful, if closed-mouth, kiss. Neither man moved for a moment; in fact, Luke didn’t think he’d be able to move if he _tried_. And then Reid backed away, grinning widely, leaving his warm hands on Luke’s face and neck.

“I’m reinstated, can you believe it? They’re gonna keep the investigation open – why? I have no idea.”

Luke blinked. “I – I – that’s great. Um,” he murmured, swaying closer to Reid unintentionally.

Reid’s gaze dropped to Luke’s lips, and Luke swallowed. His eyelids felt very heavy, and they started to drift shut even as his fingers slid up from Reid’s elbow to wrap around Reid's wrist. Reid bent forward, closing the distance between them again.

**

Reid had convinced himself that his memory of how the inside of Luke’s mouth tasted had to be false. That his mind played tricks on him over the years, turning the vague recollection into something impossible to recreate in real life. Nobody he had met (and kissed) since ever had just the right combination of spearmint and Coca-Cola and _Luke_. But as his tongue found the flavor again, he realized it was exactly as he remembered it. And he wondered how he had managed to go so long without it. He wondered how he had managed to walk away in the first place.

Luke made a small noise, and Reid felt him let go of his wrist. He moved his hand to the back of Reid’s head and pulled him closer, holding him still as their kiss deepened. Reid moved one of his own hands to the small of Luke’s back, pressing against Luke until he stumbled forward a couple steps and they were touching torso to torso. The kiss turned passionate, tongues and teeth colliding, Luke’s fingers threading into and pulling at Reid’s hair. They paused for a moment, their mouths open and just barely separate, their hot breath mixing as they panted into each other’s mouths. Luke groaned deep in his throat, and in an instant, Reid was kissing him again.

Reid began to walk Luke closer to the bed, their feet tripping over each other in a clumsy dance. Luke laughed lightly, his hands sliding around to Reid’s cheeks as he gave him quick, so quick kisses. Reid, frustrated and wanting more, moved a hand to Luke’s head and held him in place as he caught Luke’s lips in another brain-melting kiss.

Reid knew exactly when the backs of Luke’s legs came into contact with the bed. Luke almost lost his balance, and Reid tightened his embrace to support him. And then Luke deliberately sat down, looking up at Reid. His mouth was open, and his lips were swollen. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes – his eyes…

Reid put one knee on the bed, tight against Luke’s hip. He grabbed Luke’s head again, tilting it back as he bent down to meet Luke in another kiss. He pushed lightly. Luke fell slowly back, and as Reid stretched out on top of him, he crab crawled up the bed until they were in line with each other. Reid lowered himself onto Luke, who bent his knee and planted his foot on the mattress, angling his leg over Reid’s hip and lower back. Reid could feel Luke growing harder as he arched up against Reid’s thigh.

Reid broke the kiss, putting a few inches between them as he stared down at Luke’s body. He started unbuttoning Luke’s shirt, admiring the way Luke’s rough breathing made his stomach quiver.

“This is all happening so fast,” Luke whispered, almost involuntarily.

It was enough to stop Reid dead, like a bucket of cold water. Reid swallowed. Then he sat up.

“What? What is it?” Luke asked urgently, sitting up next to him and putting a hand on Reid’s shoulder.

Reid shook it off, standing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have – this is…”

“Reid?”

“Come on, Luke. You have a boyfriend. You’re moving in together, for Christ’s sake.”

Luke didn’t respond, and Reid walked quickly to the door.

“Reid, wait. I – ”

Reid shook his head as he turned the knob. He couldn’t even look at Luke, although he wasn’t quite sure why not. “This was a mistake,” he said, as he walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

To say the flight home was uncomfortable was an understatement. Luke’s main goal was to limit the amount of time they spent alone together. The hotel was closer to the airport than Reid’s place was, so he had their driver pick up Reid first. Luke climbed into the car, and they proceeded to stare out the opposite windows until they arrived at the airport.

There were fewer opportunities to avoid each other on the plane. The passenger section was one large space, and they were stuck belted into seats near each other until the pilot told them otherwise. Luke sighed, his foot tapping rapidly.

Mostly, he just wanted to forget it ever happened, to go back to how things were. Their situation before Dallas wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t this complicated, at least. What they were to each other was…understood, more or less. But a part of him (a big part) wanted to tell Reid the truth about Casey, wanted to kiss him again to see what happened. But honestly, the other side of him chimed into the argument again, what did he really think would happen if he told Reid he had made it all up?

The fantasy scenario would be an understanding-yet-cocky Reid. Perhaps he’d get a little teasing before Reid offered to induct him into the mile-high club. But Luke wasn’t delusional. The _real_ result of any confession would just be Reid realizing how immature Luke still was.

“Stop fidgeting, please,” Reid’s voice was loud and unexpected. Luke jumped in his seat.

He looked at Reid. “I – ”

“Relax,” Reid said with an awkward smile. “I’m not going to tell him or anything. What happens in Dallas, stays in Dallas. And besides, it was just a kiss.”

“It was more than a kiss,” Luke pointed out quietly.

“Just let it go, Luke. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Luke opened his mouth, prepared to confess everything. But the words wouldn’t come.

“I haven’t thanked you yet. I know you didn’t do it for me, but it means a lot,” Reid said, changing the subject.

Luke looked down at his lap. “It was – you’re welcome.”

Reid laughed uncomfortably. “You never told me how you did it. Threats? Blackmail? Or just plain and simple bribery?”

Luke scoffed, shaking his head as he looked away. “I’m not that bad. I just kept calling until I wore them down.”

“Nagging,” Reid said, nodding. “Not very _Luciano Grimaldi_ of you, but it worked.”

“Don’t call me that,” Luke said quickly.

Reid turned to look at him, the teasing smile on his face fading. “It was just a joke.”

“I don’t care; don’t call me that.”

Reid furrowed his brow. “Sorry,” he apologized sincerely.

Luke didn’t reply, and they sat silently for several minutes. Finally, Luke said softly, “It’s the worst part of me. You have no idea how selfish and destructive I can be. My mom basically sold herself to get me a new kidney because I couldn’t control myself, and I _still_ kept drinking after that. I’ve – I’ve…every truly awful thing I’ve done in my life I did when I let the Grimaldi side of me out.”

Reid watched him carefully. “You describe it like there’s some kind of Jekyll and Hyde _thing_ inside you.”

Luke shrugged. “It feels that way sometimes.” Then he laughed humorlessly. “That makes me sound crazy.”

Reid was silent for a long time. “No,” he then said. “It makes you sound human.”

Luke stared at him.

“Genes alone don’t determine who we are, Luke. We’re not destined to turn out just like our parents.” Reid smiled as he added, “Thank God.”

**

Casey started the moving-in process while Luke was out of town, so Luke went straight to the apartment. He didn’t have a key yet, so he leaned on the doorbell until Casey buzzed him in.

“OK, _God_!” he heard through the intercom as he pulled the door open.

Luke trudged up the stairs and opened the front door to the apartment. There were a bunch of boxes on the floor, but no furniture yet. Casey had hooked up the TV, though (“Priorities, Luke!”), and he and Maddie were sitting cross-legged on the floor, eating pizza and watching a movie. Luke walked over to them and let himself fall to the ground.

“Well?” Casey demanded.

“What?” Luke groaned.

Casey gestured wildly. “Did you cheat on me?”

Luke sighed loudly. “We made out,” he muttered.

Maddie squealed, clapping her hands in delight.

“You _bastard_ ,” Casey teased.

“More! More, tell us more,” Maddie said.

“There is nothing more. Nothing happened,” Luke said with a sigh. He pulled himself back up into a sitting position and reached out for a slice of pizza.

“Seriously?” Casey asked.

“Seriously,” Luke confirmed.

“Dude. You suck at this.”

**

Reid let himself into Katie’s apartment, moving quietly in case Jacob was asleep. He wasn’t. He was sitting on Katie’s lap, sucking furiously from a bottle. Katie angled her head to look up at him.

“Hey!”

Reid nodded a greeting.

“I am _so_ glad everything went well,” Katie said.

Reid dropped his luggage on the floor and sat on the couch next to her. He kicked his feet out in front of him, closed his eyes and sighed.

“I wasn’t really worried.”

“Yes, you were.”

Reid didn’t reply.

“So…how was the rest of the trip?”

Reid turned towards her and opened one eye. “What do you mean?”

Katie lifted an eyebrow, and Reid groaned.

“You need a life.”

Katie laughed. “Well, until I get one, let me live vicariously through you. So? Did you and my cousin-in-law get a little frisky?”

“Katie!” Reid objected. He stood up and walked to the fridge for a beer. Taking a sip, he turned to face her. “If _nothing_ else, he has a boyfriend.”

“What? Since when?”

Reid gestured. “I have no idea!”

Katie stared at him, a look of bewilderment on her face. “What?” she repeated.

Reid rolled his eyes. “Casey Hughes. They’re moving in together.”

Katie burst into laughter. Jacob jumped, twisting up and back to stare at his mother. Once she finally regained her composure, Katie asked, “Where did you get the idea that they were _together_? Casey’s not even gay.”

Reid shook his head, taking another sip. “I would have thought that your gaydar would have improved somewhat over the years.”

Katie glared at him. “Reid, Casey Hughes is my nephew. Trust me. He’s as straight as a…very straight thing. They are two young men sharing their first apartment. It’s a two-bedroom! You jumped to conclusions.”

Reid spluttered for a second. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

“I didn’t jump anywhere,” Reid argued. “He _told_ me they – ”

Katie shook her head quickly. “Who told you?”

“Luke!”

Katie nodded, a smile growing on her face. She stood, repositioning Jacob as she started to walk towards the nursery. “Ah,” she said.

“What does that mean?” Reid called after her.

“You’re such an idiot, sometimes.”

**

“Milkshake junkie,” Luke said in his grandmother’s ear.

She jumped, turning around in her seat, one hand to her heart. “Darling! You should know better than to sneak up on an old woman like that.”

Luke slid into the booth seat across from her. “You’re not old, Grandmother.”

Lucinda laughed, in that way she had where everyone in the vicinity turned to look. Luke smiled; he was used to it by now.

“ _So_ ,” Lucinda said, leaning across the table. “You’re back from your trip. Everything went well for Dr. Oliver?”

Luke nodded. “Yes.”

“And? Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Lucinda asked.

Luke felt like he was six years old, and Lucinda had just caught him misbehaving. “No,” he said quickly.

“Hmm.”

Luke shrugged, feeling awkward. “What?”

Lucinda shook her head. “Nothing.”

Grandmother and grandson were quiet for a long beat, and then Luke leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table. “I was wondering something. And this – ” he made a face as he waved his hand, “this has nothing to do with Dr. Oliver or the trip or anything, but I was just wondering…do the ends always justify the means?”

“Never, darling. But as long as you get the end you want, who cares? Why do you ask?”

“I’m lying to someone who’s always been…painfully honest with me. And I’m using a friend to do it. And I feel really guilty about it.”

“What is the _end_ you’re aiming for here?”

Luke laughed in self-deprecation. “I don’t even know!”

Lucinda gestured in a wide circle, bracelets clinking. “This is…a man, yes? You have feelings for him?”

Luke looked down at the table and nodded quickly. “I never thought I’d be like this with someone I cared about. I _want_ to tell the truth, and just let things fall where they will, but it’s gone on too long now, and…well. It’s not like I have any experience in how to deal with a real, long-term relationship anyway. Or fantastic role models, let’s be honest. I just can’t believe I’m blowing it. I’ve,” Luke laughed bitterly, “I’ve waited years for a chance at something like this.”

“Hmm. Six years?”

“ _Grandmother._ ”


	11. Chapter 11

It was two days before they saw each other again, and Reid still hadn’t quite figured out why Luke had lied to him. Katie had finally taken pity on him and told him it was to make him jealous. But that just didn’t make sense to Reid, not really. It didn’t seem like Luke. For a while, Reid thought it was Luke's way to keep Reid from trying anything, but then he remembered how Luke had kissed him back. That wasn’t the kiss of someone who didn’t want it. Basically, Reid was just very confused. And he didn’t like feeling that way at all.

And so he had a hard time concentrating at work since he had been back. To make matters worse, it seemed like the entire town was in the hospital for some reason or the other. He was discussing a patient with Bob Hughes when he saw Luke over Bob’s shoulder. Luke and Noah’s boyfriend whose name Reid could never remember were standing by the coffee station, talking. Reid sighed as he remembered he had an appointment with Noah in a few minutes. He really didn’t know if he hoped Luke would be there in support of his friend or not.

Then Kim and Katie turned the corner, adding to the joy of Reid’s day.

“Hello, darling,” Kim said, stopping next to Bob.

Katie stood next to Reid and grinned at him. As Bob and Kim talked, Reid turned to Katie.

“What are you doing here?”

“You always know how to make a girl feel special,” she teased.

Reid simply hummed, his attention focused back on Luke. Noah had joined them, and Luke had moved slightly to the side to let Noah stand next to his boyfriend. This put Luke’s profile in Reid’s direct line of vision.

“What are you looking at?” Katie asked, twisting around slightly. “ _Oh._ ”

Reid focused back on Katie, sighing. “What are you doing here?” he repeated.

“Kim and I had lunch, and she said she needed to stop here to talk to Bob about something before we went back to the studio. I came inside with her so I could say hello to my favorite grumpy neurosurgeon. “

“Hello,” Reid replied sarcastically.

“So…have you talked to him?”

Reid sighed, shaking his head.

“Katie,” Bob interrupted. “Why don’t you and Reid join us for dinner tonight?”

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Katie said, even as Reid asked suspiciously, “Why?”

“Why not?” Kim asked, her cheer somewhat forced.

“Excellent,” Bob said. “Well, I have to go meet with the contractor about the wing. Reid, don’t suppose you’d care to join me?”

Reid fake-smiled. “Sorry, Bob. I have an appointment with Mr. Mayer.”

Reid nodded at the others and walked to the coffee station, steeling himself for the encounter with Luke he was about to have. Bob sighed and said his own goodbyes before walking away. And once both men were out of earshot, Katie turned to Kim.

“OK, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Kim!”

Kim sighed. “OK, fine. For some reason known only to him and God, Bob wants Dr. Oliver to agree to run the new neurology wing.”

“Really?! Reid never mentioned.”

“Well, Bob hasn’t made an official offer yet. But he’s trying to make Oakdale seem like a town worth staying in – for professional and personal reasons. That’s where you come in, my dear.”

“Why? Because we’re friends? I’d love for him to stay; I’ll do whatever I can.”

Kim tilted her head. “Is that all you are? Friends?” she asked significantly.

Katie narrowed her eyes, confused. “Yes, of course.”

Kim took a deep breath. “Katie, I know it hasn’t been that long since Brad – but you seem so much happier these days. And I think we both know why.”

Katie shook her head. “Kim, I’m not following you.”

“Your newfound cheer,” Kim explained as if she were talking to a child. “Katie, I hate to break it to you, but it started the exact same time Dr. Oliver came back to town. Bob and I always wondered why things never got serious between you two. You get along so well. We thought that if we threw you together in more social settings – dinner, perhaps – you might start to see each other as more than just – ”

“ _That’s_ why you invited us out?” Katie asked, barely fighting laughter. “Oh, Kim. That’s so sweet. I think. But leave the matchmaking to me!”

Now it was Kim’s turn to be confused. She shook her head, just as Katie finally managed to calm down. She stepped a few inches closer to Kim.

“Look, Kim. I’d be thrilled if Reid decided to move to Oakdale. He’s one of my best friends, and I think he’d be a great choice for the neuro wing. But if Bob’s plan is for someone to _seduce_ him here, then you two are pimping out the wrong pretty young blonde.”

“Katie! We’re not trying to _pimp_ you – wait, what?”

Katie put her hands on Kim’s shoulders, turning her slightly until she was facing the coffee station. Then Katie pointed. Noah and Richard had already started walking towards the exam room. Reid had lingered and was now talking only with Luke, the two of them completely unaware of anything going on around them. Kim gasped loudly.

**

“Hiya, Dr. Oliver,” Noah's boyfriend said.

Luke turned quickly, watching as Reid took the last few steps to join their little group. Reid nodded at the greeting and slid Luke a glance.

“Noah, ready for our appointment?” was all he said.

“Absolutely, Dr. Oliver,” Noah confirmed.

“We’ll take the first room on the left. I’ll be right with you.”

Reid didn’t say anything as he watched the other two walk off. And then he faced Luke. Luke grinned at him, and it took everything inside Reid not to stupidly, dopily smile back. But he needed to know the truth; he couldn’t be sidetracked.

“So, I’ve been trying to figure this out for a couple days now,” he said, carefully watching as Luke’s face reacted to his cold tone.

“What?” Luke asked curiously.

“I’m not one to beat around the bush, so I’m just going to ask – he’s not your boyfriend, is he? Casey.”

Luke swallowed, his eyes opening wide. But, to his credit, all he said was “No.”

“He’s your roommate. Your straight roommate.”

“Yes.”

Reid looked to the side as he took a breath. His hand fidgeted against his thigh. Finally, he asked, “Why did you lie about it?”

Luke didn’t say anything for a beat. Reid looked back at him, and for what may have been the first time ever, he couldn’t figure out exactly what Luke was thinking just from the expression in his eyes.

“I – don’t really know,” he said softly.

Reid nodded once. “Well, I have an appointment with Mr. Mayer,” he said, turning towards the exam room.

“Reid – ”

He looked up into Luke’s eyes again, and the panic was now clearly detectable.

“I’m not really sure what you were trying to accomplish, Luke, but…I don’t play games. I’m not that guy. I didn’t think you were either.”

Reid walked away.

**

Reid was completely miserable that night at dinner – and not just because he was being forced to be social. He kept thinking back to his conversation with Luke, trying to make sense of what was going on with them. It seemed one minute they were merely colleagues with a complex history, and the next they were nearly having sex in a hotel room, and the next they were back to the same dynamics of six years ago – both of them behaving like idiots as they tried to deal with their undeniable attraction toward each other. Reid didn’t want to _reprimand_ Luke or treat him like a child, but he didn’t want to be jerked around either. He had finally gotten past the small voice inside him still objecting to Luke’s age, only to have his conscience remind him that Luke was taken. So to find out that he wasn’t, that he had merely lied to Reid for some reason unknown even to him…

And to add insult to injury, he had to go to dinner and be civil.

He had nearly cancelled when Katie told him about Bob and Kim’s misunderstanding regarding their relationship. Katie made him come, though. She was hesitant when he asked her how she had responded, ultimately telling him that she had simply informed Kim they weren’t each other’s type and would never enter a romantic relationship.

Reid had a feeling she was leaving some details out.

Katie brought him back to the present when she twisted around in her chair, looking for the waiter.

“What do you need?” Reid asked.

“A refill,” Katie replied, lifting her empty glass and shaking it.

Reid offered to go to the bar and get her a new drink. Anything to get away from the table for a moment. But his plan backfired when Bob stepped up to the bar next to him.

“Reid, could I talk to you for a second?”

Reid sighed. “What is it, Bob?”

Bob tapped his fingers against the bar. “I generally don’t like to get involved in my doctors’ personal lives,” he started.

Reid groaned, tilting his head back. “I can already tell I’m not going to like this conversation.”

“It’s come to my attention that you have a…relationship with Luke Snyder.”

Reid turned his head sharply, staring at Bob in surprise. Bob continued, somewhat awkwardly. “You might want to…reconsider before getting into anything too serious.”

Reid pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and dug his nails into his palms. “You know, it’s funny, Bob. This little dinner was apparently designed to get me to recognize my secret love for Katie – even though you don’t get involved in your doctors’ personal lives. Let’s ignore the fact that I’m not _your_ doctor to begin with and instead focus on the fact that now you’re warning me off forming a relationship instead. I’m going to assume it has to do with the person in question. Who I date is none of your – ”

“This has absolutely nothing to do with your sexual orientation, Reid,” Bob interrupted forcefully. “But yes, I think your choice is questionable. I don’t care what you do with your life, but I do care about the reputation of this hospital. Your work here will contribute to a major research study that will not only improve countless lives but also earn you – and by extension, this hospital – a great deal of prestige and most likely money. To engage in a relationship with a donor, who also happens to be funding the operation, could be seen as a conflict of interest. At this stage, it may not be a good idea to raise eyebrows, particularly those belonging to members of the board who might be in a position to – ”

Reid stared straight ahead at the bottles of liquor behind the bar, then he turned on Bob. “Let’s get this straight, Dr. Hughes. I have no intention of coming here and running your neuro wing. And don’t forget, you were the one who blackmailed me to come here for the surgery. I agreed to it long before I even knew that Luke Snyder was in any way involved. And not that it’s any of your business, but no, we aren’t in a relationship.”

“Reid – ”

“If you’re really concerned about a conflict of interest, although I see absolutely none, I can simply remind you that I have plenty of grant money to cover surgical expenses. I can be on a plane to Dallas with Noah Mayer tomorrow, and Memorial won’t earn a lick of prestige from the procedure.”

Reid turned quickly away, storming up to the table and putting the drink down in front of Katie. Some liquid sloshed over the rim, and she stared up at him in surprise.

“I’ve lost my appetite,” he said brusquely. Then he turned and walked away.

Katie met Kim’s eyes for a moment. Then she gestured after him; once Kim nodded, Katie grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant.

**

Kim watched her husband as he sat back at the table with a sigh.

“What just happened?” she asked, when Bob didn’t volunteer the information.

Bob shook his head. “I suggested that Reid be…circumspect in his personal life when it came to relationships with hospital donors, and he threatened to go back to Texas and do Noah Mayer’s operation there.”

“Oh, _Bob_.”

“What? You don’t even like the guy.”

“No, but _you_ do. I thought you were trying to convince him to stay.”

“I am more positive than ever that Dr. Oliver will agree to run the neurology wing.”

“Oh, really? After he just told you he would go back to Texas? I bet the chief of staff there doesn’t make ridiculous accusations and demands over his personal life.”

“I just wanted to know if Katie was right,” Bob said, smiling mischievously.

“And is she? Does Dr. Oliver _have feelings_ for Luke Snyder?”

Bob shook his head. “No.”

“No?”

“He’s in love with him."


	12. Chapter 12

“Reid! _Reid!_ ”

Reid paused momentarily, turning as Katie ran to catch up to him. Then he started walking quickly again, heading straight for his rental car.

“What is going on?”

“Nothing,” he said.

“Reid!”

He stopped, running a hand over his mouth as he turned to face Katie. He shook his head, then placed his hands on his hips and stared at the ground.

“He warned me off starting anything with Luke.”

“What?”

“Apparently, there’d be a conflict of interest, which is total crap.”

“This doesn’t sound like Bob.”

Reid laughed sarcastically. “Overly-involved and hypocritically sanctimonious? It sounds exactly like Bob.”

“Come on, Reid.”

“I’ve lost all respect for that man,” Reid declared, starting to walk again.

“No, you haven’t,” Katie said with a sigh.

“Want to bet? If he thinks he can tell me who I can and can’t date – or if he wants to act as if he’s my _boss_ , then – ”

Katie reached out, putting a calming palm on Reid’s arm.

“You’re just upset,” Katie said. “Because you _do_ care what he thinks about you.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me.”

“And you’re starting to realize that maybe soon you _will_ have to make a choice between your career in Dallas and the man you – ”

“Katie, not tonight. Not after he…I don’t want to hear it.”

**

“In love with him?!”

“I think so,” Bob confirmed.

Kim fell back into her chair. She was speechless for a minute, and then the first thing she managed to say was “Poor Luke!”

Bob laughed loudly.

“What? You don’t think he deserves better than that man?” Kim asked.

“I’ve watched Luke grow up, and I think he deserves someone who cares about him enough to fight for him. He’s old enough to make his own decisions, and now that I’ve thought about it…I suspect this may have been a long time in the making.”

Kim held a hand out. “You aren’t suggesting that, when Dr. Oliver was here before, they were…?”

Bob shook his head. “No, of course not. Say what you will about Reid, he has a strong sense of morality and professional ethics. But I wouldn’t be surprised if they were…aware of each other, even back then.”

Kim shook her head. “Now I’ve heard it all.”

**

“Hi Richard,” Luke said, as he encountered the other man on his way to Noah’s exam room a couple days later. “I thought I was picking him up today.”

“You are,” Richard said, not stopping to talk. His voice was shaking with emotion, and Luke watched him carefully. “You can pick him up every day, for all I care. I’m done.”

“Richard?”

The other man shook his head, refusing to explain. He kept walking, and Luke turned to look at the door to the exam room. He sighed, reaching out for the handle and praying that Reid had already left the room (and secretly wishing that he hadn’t).

Noah was alone in the room, his arms crossed and his head bowed.

“Noah?”

Noah looked up, inhaling. “Luke?”

Luke walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. “I ran into Richard. What happened?”

Noah shook his head. “I don’t know why he’s acting this way. He knows how important it is for me to get my sight back. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“So…what are you doing that he doesn’t like?”

Noah sighed loudly. “Dr. Oliver said today there’s a possibility we may need to do the surgery in Dallas.”

Luke felt his heart drop into his stomach. Reid was planning on going back to Texas. “Oh.”

“Yeah, so obviously, I said I’d go wherever he wants to do it. And Richard got upset because I didn’t talk it over with him. Honestly, what’s to talk about?”

Luke tried to focus on his friend’s issues rather than his own rollercoaster emotions. He stared straight ahead for a second and then took a breath. “He’s just worried,” Luke said. “He wants to know he’s a part of your recovery. He wants to be here for you – or there for you.”

Noah shook his head. “I wish you’d stop trying to make excuses for him.”

“I’m not! I’m telling you what I think. It’s not exactly rocket science.”

“It’s probably for the best, anyway,” Noah said, ignoring Luke’s comments. “We still don’t know this is going to work. It’s better for us to break up now than for him to be saddled with me for the rest – ”

“Oh God,” Luke groaned. “Not this again.”

Noah looked in his direction, an expression of surprise evident on his face. “Huh?”

“I am so sick of the pity party. OK, first of all – you and Richard have done this break-up/make-up shit since you met. Find a new act, would you please? Secondly, the surgery will work or it won’t. If it doesn’t, your life doesn’t stop. You’ll have to figure out new ways of working and relating to people, but you can’t just give up on everything.”

“Wow, Luke. I can’t believe you’re saying this to me.”

Luke looked at his watch exaggeratedly. “Oh, is it time for the guilt trip? I’m the only one who _can_ say this to you, Noah. We’ve known each other too well and too long to put up with each other’s crap without calling each other on it. I let you have a while to deal with everything, because I know this was hard. But now I’m calling you on it. You love Richard, and Richard loves you, and it has nothing to do with whether you can _see_ him.”

Noah bowed his head. He took a breath and after a long moment of silence, he turned his head in Luke’s direction. “You’re right,” he said softly. “Thanks.”

Luke shrugged. “I will always yell at you when I think you deserve it.”

Noah grinned. He leaned closer, aiming to give Luke a quick peck on the cheek. Of course, considering he was blind and had no idea where he was going, it wasn’t too surprising that he ended up kissing Luke on the lips instead. Luke _mmphed_ and then snickered, both noises overpowered by the sound of a door opening and closing.

“Mr. Mayer, one more thing.”

Luke pulled quickly away, looking at Reid in shock. Reid met his eyes and then looked to the chart in his hands.

“I’m going to start you on some physical therapy. Schedule it with the nurse,” Reid said, before turning around and walking out of the exam room. Luke watched after him.

Noah shook his head, amused. “His bedside manner leaves something to be desired. Maybe that’s why you’re being all ‘telling it like it is.’ You spent too much time with him in Texas, and he rubbed off on you.”

Luke choked, coughing quickly.

Noah faced his general direction. “What?”

Luke shook his head. “Nothing. Uh, nothing.”

Noah didn’t react for a moment, and Luke watched him nervously. He could see Noah reviewing their conversation in his head, and then Noah’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh my God! You have a crush on my doctor!”

**

After dropping off Noah at home (the ride was filled with Noah’s teasing and Luke’s denials), Luke went back to the foundation offices. He stared at the paperwork in front of him without reading it. His mind was, in fact, a million miles away. Maybe not a million. Maybe just a thousand. In Dallas.

The kiss had been amazing. More than a kiss, it was _more_ than a kiss, no matter what Reid said. Luke was sure they would have done more, would have…had sex, if Reid hadn’t stopped. Luke couldn’t quite believe that Reid apparently ( _now? still?_ ) had feelings for him, wanted him after all these years.

And now he’s completely messed it up. He’s ruined everything. Reid was preparing to leave the state (and now Luke’s thoughts were back to Dallas again) just to get away from him.

Luke closed the file folder, slamming his hand down on the desk. Not if he had anything to say about it. When he was _16_ years old, he was brave enough to deal with Reid openly. He sure as hell wasn’t afraid now. What did he have to lose?

Luke stood and walked out of his office.

**

If anyone asked, Reid was _not_ moping. He just was…sitting sadly on the couch, hugging a pillow. Reid groaned, leaning his head back against the top of the couch. What was it about this town that could mess up his life so thoroughly, so quickly? He had been fine. He had been _fine_. Maybe other people wouldn’t have wanted his routine, but it was his and he liked it.

And it only took a few weeks in Oakdale for everything to go to hell. Bob thinks he’s unethical, and Luke is back to making Reid feel completely…just completely…

There were no words! Because sometimes he was nearly giddy with happiness just from seeing Luke across the conference table. And sometimes he wanted to bend him over that conference table until Luke screamed and groaned his name. And sometimes he just couldn’t take the incessant cheerfulness, and he had to snark all over the place until Luke’s smile fell. And sometimes he really believed they were becoming friends. And sometimes he really believed they were becoming _more_ than friends. And then, it turned out Luke lied to him, but even that didn’t make Reid wash his hands of Luke entirely, because there was something about him that…

Reid hated feeling this way. He hated it. He liked simplicity. He liked feeling in control. He did _not_ like drama, and drama followed Luke around like a thundercloud.

The doorbell rang. Reid turned to stare at it. Katie was out, and so he knew that if anyone was going to answer it, it’d have to be him. He considered pretending nobody was home.

The doorbell rang again, and Reid sighed. He pulled himself off the couch and walked slowly over to the door. He opened it, already glaring at whoever dared to interrupt his sulk.

It was Luke.


	13. Chapter 13

“Like hell you don’t play games,” Luke declared angrily, walking past Reid into the apartment.

Reid turned around, staring at him. Then he faced the door again, closing it.

“Come in,” he said with exaggerated hospitality.

“Don’t – just don’t even start,” Luke replied.

“You show up here uninvited and immediately start yelling at me, and I’m supposed to be polite?”

“Like you’re ever poli – the baby isn’t sleeping, is he?”

Reid smiled in spite of himself. “No. Katie and Jacob aren’t home. So, Mr. Snyder, what games am I supposed to be playing?”

“Calling me Mr. Snyder, for one,” Luke scoffed. He put his hands in his pockets and started to pace. “And then this hot-and-cold, back-and-forth thing.”

Reid opened his mouth to respond, but Luke stepped closer and interrupted him. Putting a hand to his heart, Luke turned earnest. “I know, I _know_ I messed up. The thing with Casey was this stupid, knee-jerk reaction that I didn’t know how to get out of. That doesn’t excuse you from – ”

“And Noah?” Reid asked aggressively. “You two seemed pretty close this afternoon.”

Luke groaned, tilting his head back. “I should have guessed you’d have something to say about that. That was nothing, and you know it. This might come as a surprise to you, but lots of people have these things called friends. Sometimes we’re affectionate with each other.”

Reid nodded skeptically, taking another step closer to Luke. “Really? That’s all? Because he told me all about your past – how you were each other’s first boyfriends. First _kisses_.”

Luke laughed scornfully. “What was I supposed to say? ‘I sucked face with my mom’s doctor last year.’ Would you really have wanted that getting around Oakdale High?”

Reid didn’t say anything, and Luke breathed deeply.

“You risked your career to kiss me when I was 16,” Luke finally said. “And then you left the state. You kissed the hell out of me in Texas when you thought I had a boyfriend, and then walked away from me in disgust when you found out I was single. Earlier today, you were all about going back to Dallas, just running away again, and now you get jealous over Noah. Why is it, Dr. Oliver, that you only seem to want me when you can’t have me?”

Reid met his eyes quickly, emotions flashing across his face. “I want you _all_ the time,” he said emphatically.

Luke took one step closer, suddenly realizing they were standing mere inches apart. He exhaled sharply. “Then what are you waiting for?” he whispered.

Reid reached out, grabbing Luke and pulling him into a crushing kiss. Luke gave back as good as he got, arching back slightly from the force of Reid’s embrace even as he reached up to bury his hands in Reid’s hair. As their lips separated, Luke let out a shaky breath, half surprise and half desire. The sound nearly drove Reid mad. He closed his lips over Luke’s again, snaking his tongue inside Luke’s mouth.

Reid pushed Luke’s jacket halfway off his shoulders, effectively pinning Luke’s arms to his sides. Luke moaned, letting his hands drop to Reid’s belt. He hooked his fingers through the loops and tugged until they were pressed against each other. Reid sighed, rotating his hips and feeling Luke respond to him. Luke took his hands away, shaking his arms until his jacket came off completely and fell on the floor in front of the couch.

Then they started to move. It wasn’t clear who was directing their path – if Reid was pushing or Luke was pulling. But eventually they slammed into the wall next to the hall. Pictures shook and the baby monitor tipped over on the table, but neither man noticed. Reid leaned against Luke, forcing his thigh between Luke’s legs. Luke’s knees went weak as he dropped his weight onto Reid’s leg. Grinding against Reid’s thigh, Luke panted in Reid’s mouth and pulled at his hair. Reid groaned when he felt how hard Luke was, and he began to worry he wouldn’t be able to last. Not with Luke like this, wanting him like this.

Reid spun away, putting distance between them as he tried to calm down, while at the same time grabbing onto Luke’s shirt and pulling him down the hall. Luke laughed as he stumbled, and then they practically ran. Reid led Luke into his room, closing the door quickly and then sitting down on the bed. Luke stepped up to the edge of the bed and looked down at Reid. He bit his lip, looking nervous for a second, and then he pushed Reid down and crawled on top of him.

Reid lifted his arms, wrapping them tightly around Luke’s back and holding him close. Luke’s hips never stopped moving, rolling against his in slow, steady waves. One of Reid’s hands slipped down, snuck underneath Luke’s waistband. He pressed the tips of his fingers hard against the swell of Luke’s ass, digging his nails into the skin. Luke moaned, obliging the unspoken request to push down on Reid harder. Reid slipped his middle finger between Luke’s cheeks, rubbing up and down along the top of the crease. Luke broke the kiss, his rapid breaths hitting Reid’s lips.

Reid opened his eyes and stared at the look of pure pleasure on Luke’s face. He lifted his free hand, tracing his fingers along Luke’s cheek and finally resting his thumb on Luke’s lower lip. Luke opened his own eyes, his blown pupils only half-focusing on Reid. He bent his head, taking Reid’s thumb lightly between his teeth and biting down. Then he closed his lips around the digit, soothing the slight sting with his tongue and then sucking. Reid groaned at the jolt of pleasure that went directly to his cock. He became, impossibly, harder.

And then Luke released him, rolling quickly to his side. Reid whimpered at the loss, but Luke barely noticed. He was incredibly focused on trying to get his shoes off. He tried kicking them off but they were tied too tightly. Luke muttered swear words that Reid would have bet good money Luke didn’t even _know_ , sitting up slightly as he pulled them off. As soon as he had thrown the second one onto the floor, Reid decided he had been patient long enough. He lifted a hand to Luke’s chest, pushing him back down to the mattress. Luke propped himself on his elbows and smiled at Reid, almost bashful, as Reid dragged his hand down Luke’s torso. Reid grinned back at him. He eventually stopped at the top of Luke’s jeans. Working quickly, he unhooked the button and carefully lowered the zipper. Then he slipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around the length of Luke’s erection.

Luke fell completely to the bed, his head hitting the pillow. “Oh…oh God,” Luke moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Reid smiled at the reaction, tightening his grip as he stroked. He followed Luke’s wordless directions, altering his speed and angle in response to the motions of Luke’s hips. Luke reached one arm up behind himself to clench the pillow, his knuckles turning white. Reid looked down and watched Luke’s toes curl rhythmically. Luke let out a long, low moan, his hips rising off the mattress, and Reid immediately let go. Luke dropped back down, opening his eyes and staring at Reid in reproach. Reid smiled impishly. Then he turned away, rolling over and sitting up as he reached out for the nightstand.

“Take off your pants,” he said, his voice rough and unexpectedly loud. “Get undressed.”

Without even turning around, he could sense Luke’s offense. The instinctual desire to come back at Reid with some comment about not taking orders from him. Reid grinned at his predictability, and then grinned even wider when Luke gave in (also predictable). He could feel and hear Luke thrash around on the bed, taking his clothes off, as Reid fumbled inside the drawer. He had already found the lube, but where were the goddamn condoms?

His search became even more difficult as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Lips – slightly dry and cracked from all the heavy breathing – touched his neck. Luke sucked lightly, and then he bit down. Reid went limp and submissive, bending his head to the side and letting Luke work. Luke’s hands smoothed over his chest and stomach, working their way down to the hem of his shirt. Then Luke lifted the hem, pulling the shirt up and over Reid’s head. Luke threw it, and Reid watched as the garment fell to the floor between the bed and door. Luke, now on his knees, pressed his naked body against Reid’s back, and Reid could feel Luke’s arousal against the bumps of his spine.

Reid’s hands immediately went to his jeans, and he fumbled with the button. Finally, he got them open, lifting himself slightly as he pushed his pants and boxers off quickly. He looked to the side, seeing Luke in his periphery. Luke was leaning over, reaching in the drawer. He removed the lube and found the condoms almost immediately. And then he was out of Reid’s line of sight. Reid twisted, watching as Luke lay back down on the bed, situating himself comfortably. He had placed the supplies on the mattress next to him, and was now just staring at Reid. He traced his fingers lightly over his stomach, biting his lower lip as he watched Reid watch him.

Reid’s eyes traveled the length of Luke’s body, stopping for long moments when he got to areas that shut down his brain – the dip of his clavicle, his navel, the treasure trail of hair, his hard and leaking cock (obviously), his _knee_. And then Reid’s eyes moved back up, hypnotized by Luke’s hand as it moved back and forth across the muscles of his stomach. Reid swallowed.

“Reid,” Luke finally said impatiently.

Reid tore his eyes away, staring into Luke’s. They held each other’s gaze for a long beat, and then Luke smiled.

“Come on, already,” he ordered.

Reid rolled back over, hooking a leg around Luke’s. Now, skin against skin, they moved together urgently. Luke’s hands clutched at Reid’s back, fingernails scratching the skin as he scrabbled for purchase. Luke groaned, tilting his head back, pressing it deeper into the pillow. Reid leaned up to suck on Luke’s Adam’s apple.

“Fff – yes,” Luke muttered. “Please, uh – ”

Luke’s vocal cords vibrated in Reid’s mouth and against his tongue. Reid simply couldn’t wait anymore. Blindly reaching out, he found the bottle of lube on the mattress, snapping the cap off with his thumb. He squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing them together quickly as he moved down and slipped his hand between their bodies.

He pressed the back of his hand to Luke’s inner thigh, and Luke spread his legs further. Reid couldn’t help but smile at the way they worked together, how Luke just _knew_ what Reid was trying to ask him. It seemed almost too good to be true.

And then it was. He traced his finger along Luke’s opening, and Luke nearly dislodged Reid as he bucked. As soon as Luke had calmed a bit, Reid pressed in. Luke grunted, his muscles immediately tightening against Reid’s finger. Reid backed out temporarily and then tried again, looking up at Luke. Luke’s eyes were squeezed shut, a look of pained concentration on his face.

Reid surged upwards, kissing Luke on the lips. Luke kissed him back, and his eyes were open when Reid pulled away.

“Breathe, Luke,” he said. “Come on now; let me in.”

Luke panted, clutching at the back of Reid’s neck. He stared into Reid’s eyes and swallowed, and Reid felt the exact moment he relaxed. His finger slid in deeper, and Reid moved slowly, stretching him carefully before adding a second.

Luke continued to breathe heavily, his eyes somewhat wild as they held onto Reid’s. He arched up, moaning, as Reid slipped a third finger inside. When he dropped back down, taking Reid’s fingers in deeper, Reid could see Luke’s mouth was open in a wide O, but he wasn’t breathing.

“God, you’re tight,” Reid muttered. “When was the last time you did this?”

“With someone else?” Luke asked, breathless and laughing somewhat hysterically.

Reid smiled briefly, then turned serious. “Luke, how long has it been?”

“Twenty-two years,” Luke informed him quickly.

Reid stopped moving. He completely froze. He stared at Luke until Luke finally opened his eyes and looked back at him.

“What?” Luke exhaled.

“You’re a – you’ve never – ” Reid babbled.

Luke swallowed, suddenly looking nervous and childlike again. He nodded. Reid dropped his head forward, resting it in the groove between Luke’s neck and shoulder. He exhaled shakily, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Luke had never…that he was Luke’s first, after all. Reid groaned, mentally naming each amino acid alphabetically as he struggled not to come at the mere thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Luke tried not to panic as he waited for some further reaction from Reid. This wasn’t exactly how he’d planned on telling Reid. If he had needed to tell him at all, it was going to be as an apology after the fact, for not being all that great in bed. But things had seemed pretty great up until then, in Luke’s opinion. Reid had certainly seemed into it. And now he was just muttering nonsensically into Luke’s neck, his fingers still inside Luke but unmoving. Luke brought a hand up to Reid’s shoulder with a motion that was somewhere between a pat and a rub.

“Reid,” he said softly, curiously. And then louder, pleading, “Reid.”

Reid inhaled, lifting his head and staring at Luke, his eyes unreadable. Luke swallowed, and Reid’s gaze dropped to watch the actions of his throat.

“Please don’t – did you just say _asparagus_?”

“Asparagine,” Reid murmured.

Luke stared at him for a long beat. “OK,” he said, shaking his head and blinking. Then he continued, “Please don’t stop. I want this. I want you.”

Reid pushed his fingers in deeper, hooking them and stroking Luke’s spot. Luke’s mouth fell open and his eyes closed as he dug his fingernails into Reid’s shoulder. Before he could open his eyes again, Reid moved closer. Luke felt Reid’s lips meet his for a sloppy kiss.

“I couldn’t stop,” Reid informed him after he pulled away again. “Not if I wanted to. Not if I tried.”

And then they were moving again. Reid leaned in, kissing him deeply as he removed his fingers. He broke the kiss, looking to the side as he reached out for the condom. Bringing it to his mouth, he ripped a corner of the wrapper off with his teeth. Luke watched as Reid reached down, holding Luke’s eyes the entire time he rolled the condom on and slicked himself with the remaining lube on his fingers. Reid hooked an elbow underneath Luke’s thigh, and he responded by wrapping his legs around Reid’s waist and locking his ankles together.

Reid continued to hold his gaze as he pushed inside Luke, but eventually Luke himself had to close his eyes.

“Breathe. Breathe, breathe, breathe,” Reid whispered urgently as he continued to steadily break through Luke’s resistance.

Luke finally gasped for oxygen, relaxing and opening himself as best he could. Soon, Reid was fully inside him, and Luke wrapped his arms and legs tighter around him.

“Stay; don’t move,” he commanded, his voice broken and raw.

Reid’s head dropped forward, his brow ridge resting on Luke’s clavicle. Then he lifted his head again, making eye contact with Luke. Luke nodded, and Reid pulled halfway out. He thrust in again, bringing a groan from deep within Luke.

Luke started to respond, rocking up to meet each slow thrust from Reid. He could feel the shaking in the muscles of Reid’s arms, could see the strain on his face from holding back. Luke moved his hands to Reid’s cheeks and pulled him into another kiss.

“More,” he muttered into Reid’s mouth. “Faster. Just…harder.”

“I don’t want – ” Reid said quietly.

“I won’t break,” Luke interrupted. “Please. I want you to. I want to feel you for days.”

Reid breathed out a laugh. “Trust me. You will.”

Luke didn’t bother responding, because despite his protests, Reid did begin to increase his pace, pulling out further and further, thrusting back in harder, hitting Luke in just the right spot every time. Luke hugged his arms tightly around Reid’s neck, kissing him as soundly as possible between his gasps and moans.

Reid’s angle of entry shifted suddenly as he leaned his weight to one side. He fit his other hand between them, finding Luke’s cock and stroking him. He had barely made it three beats before Luke fell over the edge, coming hard. The sight and sound of Luke’s orgasm, the feel of him around Reid, was too much. Reid grasped desperately at his control but was unable to stop his own release. He thrust one more time, deep into Luke, holding himself there as his whole body pulsed with pleasure. Then his arms gave out, and he collapsed onto Luke.

They both panted, moving their hands over each other’s bodies slowly and sensuously, not quite ready to let go. And then Reid pulled out, rolling onto his back. They lay side by side, breathing heavily as they slowly returned to coherent thought. Luke lifted a hand to his face, resting his palm over his eyes as he laughed in shock.

Reid turned to face him. “You’re really a virgin?” he asked, still slightly in disbelief.

“Not anymore,” Luke replied, laughing harder.

Reid laughed too, then. He turned away from Luke, staring up at the ceiling and shaking his head. After a few moments, Reid sat up, taking care of the condom and then leaning over to grab his boxers from the floor. He cleaned himself off, then focused on Luke. Luke, calmer now, watched as Reid wiped the cloth over his body. He bit his lower lip, nerves sneaking back in.

“So,” Luke asked softly. “What now? I mean, what’s the…what’s the etiquette for…should I leave or…?”

Reid turned to look at Luke. “Don’t make it so complicated,” he said. He collapsed back on the mattress and once he was situated, he bent his arm at the elbow, tilting it back until his hand landed on Luke’s chest. Luke reached a hand up, interlocking their fingers. “Just go to sleep,” Reid added.

**

Luke didn’t wake again until early in the morning. A hint of sunlight was just starting to peek in through the curtains. At some point during the night, someone had pulled the sheet up in his sleep, loosely draping it over both of their lower bodies. Luke was on his side now, and Reid spooned close behind him. Reid’s arm was around his waist, and their hands rested against each other on the mattress in front of Luke. He could hear Reid breathing deeply, and he could feel him pressing against Luke’s ass, hard in his sleep. Luke realized he was hard too, but it felt different from any other morning he’d woken up this way. It felt, somehow, meaningful. Luke smiled involuntarily, arching against Reid until he moaned in his sleep and pushed back.

Luke inhaled shakily, trying to identify what he was feeling. This was the first time he’d ever woken up _with_ someone, and that someone happened to be Reid, the first man he’d ever –

Reid shifted, his breathing changing as he woke up. He stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed. He sighed, and Luke felt the puff of air hit the back of his neck and ruffle his hair.

“Morning,” Reid mumbled.

“Hi,” Luke replied. Then he closed his eyes with a wince. That sounded dorky.

Reid nuzzled his nose against Luke, before tilting his head so he could kiss the back of Luke’s neck. Luke’s eyes closed as his smile grew wider.

“How are you?” Reid asked softly. “Any…pain?”

Luke shook his head, although he wasn’t entirely sure that was true. Right now, his body felt boneless, pleasure rushing through him just from Reid’s proximity. If he tried to move, however…Luke disregarded the slight concern.

“I’m fine. I’ve – I’ve had things…my fingers and things…up there before,” he said, trying to sound casual. “Just not like that.”

Reid nodded. He dragged his hand away from Luke’s, smoothing his palm across the sheets until he hit Luke’s torso. Then he started to trace his fingers up and down Luke’s chest. Luke exhaled, squirming slightly at how ticklish but _good_ it felt.

“When you said you’ve never…I mean, what are we talking about here?” Reid asked.

Luke didn’t answer for a long time, and he felt quite uncomfortable. Finally, he just said, rather clinically, “I’ve never had an orgasm in the presence of another person. I’ve never…I’ve never given someone an orgasm.”

Reid inhaled. “So you and Noah didn’t…or the matador?”

“The _matador_? Oh, him. No. No, it just never happened, OK? I’m 22; give me a break.”

“I just wished I had known. I would have – ”

Luke’s entire body stiffened. “Stopped?”

“Slowed down,” Reid replied quickly.

“I didn’t want you to slow down.”

Reid shook his head. “I just mean…I’m not really the best partner to have for a first time. I’m not – I’m not…you know, it should have been more…”

Luke’s heart was pounding. He felt really, really awkward and uncertain. “Relax,” he said quickly, trying to downplay Reid’s concerns. “It’s not like I expect you to propose now or something. It’s just sex.”

Reid was silent. Finally, he responded, his voice hard. “Right. Just sex. No big deal.”

Luke swallowed. _No big deal?_

He sat up quickly, wincing as his whole body protested the movement. Reid’s arm slipped away from him, while Luke briefly stared at the floor.

“I should go,” he said quietly. Then he leaned forward, grabbing his pants off the floor and quickly pulling them on. “I have to go.”

He continued to avoid looking at Reid as he found the rest of his clothes and dressed quickly.

“You want breakfast?” Reid asked hesitantly.

“No,” Luke replied. “I’ll…see you later.”

And with that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He didn’t see Reid fall back onto the bed and cover his face with his palms. He didn’t hear Reid’s sigh. Luke was too focused on getting out of there as soon as possible. He blushed deeply when he saw his jacket neatly folded over the arm of the couch, instead of on the floor where he expected it, and he realized Katie must know he had spent the night.

Luke grabbed his jacket quickly, walking over to the front door and pulling it open. Stepping into the hall, Luke closed the door and then took a moment to lean against it. The phrases _no big deal_ and _just sex_ chased themselves around and around his mind.

Luke wasn’t an idiot. He knew that most people could separate physical and emotional relationships. That there were things like fuck buddies and friends with benefits and one-night stands. Reid was older than him, mature and experienced, not one to lose his mind or heart over a…an encounter. Reid had admitted that he wanted Luke, but that didn’t mean he wanted a _relationship_. Luke had maybe imagined there was something more between them for a little while, but that could only be expected. It was his first time, and it was something exciting and new.

But he had at least discovered early enough how Reid felt about what happened the previous night, before Luke started talking about feelings or dates or something equally juvenile. They were friends (or something) and colleagues, and if that’s all Reid wanted while he was here in Illinois, fine. Hell, even if he wanted to…to spend the night together again, Luke could do casual. He could adjust his own feelings on the matter, and be an adult about this.


	15. Chapter 15

Casey was already awake when Luke got home, despite the early hour. He had a morning class that he complained about every other day, but he hadn’t missed one lecture yet. He was pouring coffee into a travel mug when Luke opened the door, and he turned at the sound.

“Hey,” Luke said casually.

“Where were you?” Casey asked, lifting his mug to take a sip.

Luke didn’t answer. He just closed the front door and deposited his keys in the bowl on the side table. Then he swallowed and faced Casey, prepared to make up some excuse about staying at his mother’s house or the farm or –

“Holy hell, you got laid!” Casey exclaimed.

Luke looked down at himself in surprise, trying to figure out what about his appearance or his stance or something made it so obvious.

“I…uh.”

“Dr. Oliver, right? I mean, who else, unless…ew, no. Obviously, Dr. Oliver. Way to go, man. It’s about time!”

“Yeah. How did you know that…?”

Casey grinned. “Luke, I’ve known you forever. And also, you shouldn’t play poker. So, I _have_ to go to class, because there’s a midterm next week, and then I have a shift at the hospital, where it will take every last bone in my body _not_ to give your new boyfriend shit – “

“Casey! No, don’t say anything, I’m begging you!”

Casey continued, ignoring him, “But _then_ , when I get home, you have to fill me in on what happened. I mean, not the details, God, but the rated-PG Cliff’s Notes version.”

“You gossip worse than Faith,” Luke muttered as Casey walked to the door.

Casey turned to him, opening the door and standing in the entryway for a moment. He held his coffee mug up by his heart and grinned mockingly. “Our little Luke, all grown up.”

**

Reid stayed in bed for another hour. The first thirty minutes were spent trying to figure out what exactly happened that morning. He had thought the previous night had been…amazing, had been the start of something. After ( _six years_ ) several weeks of build-up, it had been unbelievable. If Reid were corny and sentimental, he’d call it a dream come true. But then this morning, Luke had basically dismissed their night together as little more than a friendly fuck. Then he’d left without so much as a backward glance at Reid.

It didn’t really seem like Luke, to be honest, but then lots of things Luke had done in the last few weeks hadn’t seemed like Luke. Reid was beginning to wonder if he really knew who Luke was now, or if he still saw him as the extraordinarily open and earnest kid with his heart on his sleeve, so passionately committed to – to everything, it seemed. Or maybe he had never really known Luke at all, had simply seen what he wanted to.

At the very least, Reid could maybe chalk it up to first-time nerves. He was _really_ not the ideal partner for such a…momentous occasion. Reid didn’t handle those types of things well, and Luke may just need some time to process what happened.

That said, Reid wouldn’t take back the previous night for the world. Putting aside the fact that he got to fulfill a six-year-old fantasy of being the first man to ever…putting aside that, he still was _quite fond_ of Luke. There, he’d admitted it. Not to mention, he’d been attracted to him for ages, and the opportunity to act on that attraction was too good to pass up. So, no, he wouldn’t regret what happened. But he would let Luke set the tone of where they went from here. If Luke needed time or space, he would wait and hold back. If Luke wanted to pretend the whole thing never happened, well, he’d respect his wishes. And If Luke just wanted to take advantage of the time Reid was in town and have a…a no-strings-attached, just sex thing, Reid would make the _sacrifice_.

Because there were so many things Reid would like to introduce Luke to.

The next half-hour of Reid’s morning was spent taking care of his throbbing hard-on.

**

When Reid finally left his bedroom that morning, Katie was already curled up on the couch, sipping her morning coffee.

“Good morning!” she said with a cheerfulness that was excessive even for her. Reid looked at her suspiciously and then went to pour his own cup of coffee.

“Hi,” he said nonchalantly.

“Sleep well?”

Reid leaned against the table and took a sip of his coffee. “Fine.”

“Mmm,” Katie replied, standing up and walking into the kitchen. “That’s good.”

Reid turned to watch as she put her cup in the sink. She faced him again, and he stared back at her, his face blank. Katie smiled.

“Did Luke leave already?”

“Oh God,” Reid exclaimed, tilting his head back and turning away. “You know.”

“Yes, I know!”

Reid started to walk back to his room.

“How was it?” Katie asked.

He spun on her. “I’m not talking about this.”

“Oh, come on!” Katie wheedled. “He’s 22. I bet he’s really…flexible.”

Reid closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Katie laughed and walked closer.

“OK, I’m sorry,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. “No more teasing.”

Reid opened his eyes and looked at her again. He swallowed.

“I’m really happy for you. Both of you,” Katie said sincerely.

He shrugged and looked away. “It’s not like we’re engaged or anything. It’s nothing.”

Katie dug her fingernails into Reid’s shoulders in exasperation and gave him a dangerously penetrating stare. Then she smirked. “Deny it all you want. I’m sure you’re going to need time to get used to the idea. But I know you, Reid Oliver.”

She walked away, headed towards her bedroom.

“What does that mean?” he called after her.

“I know you!” she repeated without turning around.

**

Luke was absolutely useless at work that day. He spent the morning staring out the window, holding his pen loosely in his mouth, daydreaming. Every so often, he’d shift in his seat, smirking at the answering sensation that reminded him of the…exertion he had put himself through the night before. Reid hadn’t been lying; Luke could definitely still feel the other man inside him. A ringing phone down the hall brought Luke quickly back to the present, and he blushed as he realized he was growing hard and that he’d basically _violated_ his pen with his mouth and tongue and teeth.

Luke cleared his throat, turning back to his desk and pulling himself closer. He tossed his pen in the wastepaper basket and propped his head on his elbow. He read two lines of the grant proposal in front of him, and then stared at his cell phone. When was the appropriate time to contact someone after you slept with them, he wondered. He didn’t want to come across too clingy or anything. They weren’t boyfriends, that much was clear. Were the rules different for _casual sex partners_?

Maybe if he pretended he had a question about the neurology wing and needed an expert’s opinion…

No. No. Luke shook his head.

“Focus,” he told himself, turning back to the document in front of him.

**

“Reid.”

Reid sighed, then turned around. He looked at Bob Hughes. Things had been awkward between them since the blow-up at the Lakeview. Reid still resented him for the things he had said about his relationship with Luke. And at the same time…Katie may not have been entirely wrong. It bothered him that Bob disapproved of him professionally. It bothered him more than he’d like to admit.

“Dr. Hughes,” was his only reply.

Then he turned and started walking. Bob kept pace with him. Reid glanced over, surprised to see Bob had a small smile on his face.

“I have a favor to ask you, Reid.”

“You can’t be serious,” Reid muttered.

Bob sighed. “OK, we’ve both said our piece on the matter, and we know where each other stands. Let’s just move on.”

Reid stopped walking and turned to face Bob. “What is it? The favor.”

“I’m meeting a reporter from the Chicago Trib tomorrow night at the Lakeview. They’re writing a story on the neuro wing, and I figured you’d be good for a few sound bites.”

Reid bent his head forward, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Bob, I don’t know how many times I – ”

“I know,” Bob said. “You’re not interested in running the wing. You’re still a knowledgeable expert in the field. Dinner’s on me.”

Bob didn’t even wait for an answer; he simply walked away down the hall. Reid sighed.

**

After lunch, Luke managed to actually work a little. For every ten minutes spent thinking about Reid or sex or sex with Reid, he spent maybe seven minutes concentrating on the Snyder Foundation. He had finished reading the grant proposal from earlier and made notes to ask for some more information on a few areas before approving it. He then decided to check his email.

Just as he was signing in, his cell phone rang. Luke held his breath even as his heart rate accelerated. He tried to convince himself that it wasn’t Reid as he reached into his pocket, but that didn’t stop the disappointment from rushing through him when he read the screen. _Bob Hughes_.

Luke took a breath and answered the phone. “Dr. Bob,” he greeted the man cheerfully.

“Hello, Luke. Sorry to disturb you.”

“Oh, not at all,” Luke replied. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m having dinner with a reporter at the Lakeview tomorrow night. I was wondering if you’d want to join us to talk about the wing, seeing as how you’ve played such a big role in it.”

“Uh, sure. Suit and tie?”

“No, no. It can be casual. Seven?”

“See you then, Bob.”

“Thanks, Luke.”


	16. Chapter 16

Luke’s head was bowed as he walked into the hotel. It had been something like 38 hours since he left Reid’s bedroom, and he was starting to feel a little crazy. His conversation with Casey last night hadn’t helped. When he told Casey that what had happened between Reid and him was casual, and that they weren’t in a relationship or anything, Casey had laughed. For five solid minutes. Luke had stood up and walked out of the living room, slamming his bedroom door shut. He could still hear Casey laughing even then, though.

He was kind of getting sick of his friends treating him like a child just because he wasn’t as experienced as the rest of them. Maybe they all had had relationships and lots of sex, but _Luke_ had traveled the world and ran a business _and_ a foundation. So there.

Luke sighed, looking up as he entered the lounge. He stumbled as his eyes immediately connected with Reid’s. Luke paused for a moment and then continued walking, approaching the table.

“Ah, Luke,” Bob said, and Luke plastered a smile on his face. “This is Mona Cross, with the Chicago Tribune.”

Luke engaged in pleasantries as he shook hands with Mona and sat down next to Bob. He risked a glance at Reid. “Dr. Oliver,” he added.

Reid nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. “Mr. Snyder.”

The conversation continued, and Luke was actually quite proud of himself. He slipped into his businessman/philanthropist persona almost effortlessly, giving supportive quotes whenever he was called upon for them. And then he started having to pitch in more, as every attempt by Reid to participate ended in awkward smiles and hopefully-inadvertent insults against Oakdale, Memorial, and the doctors employed there. After one particularly bad comment, Luke glared at Reid, who immediately shut up and drummed his fingers against the table.

Mona turned to Luke. “Why do you think Memorial is the right place for this wing, Mr. Snyder?”

“Memorial is a fine institution, Ms. Cross, and the doctors who work there are extraordinarily passionate and committed to the patients and the community,” Luke said, forcing a smile. “It’s more than a business, and medicine is more than a science. I’m speaking from personal experience, of course, because I grew up here and ended up in the hospital more than once! I can’t imagine a better place for such a facility.”

After that, the meeting went relatively smoothly, if only because Reid stopped even trying to talk and just focused on the food in front of him. Luke only kept half his attention on the conversation though. The other half was furiously thinking about Reid’s comments. He was starting to acknowledge something: Reid didn’t like Oakdale. He didn’t like Memorial. He would be going back to Dallas, a _real_ city with a _real_ hospital, as soon as possible. He would operate on Noah and then he would be gone, just like before. Whatever happened between them wasn’t just casual. It was also temporary. Luke had to remember that, no matter what.

Eventually, the interview wrapped up. All four of them stood as they said goodbye, and then Bob started to lead them away from the table.

“I think I’ll stay here for one more drink,” Reid said, pointedly _not_ looking at Luke. “Ms. Cross, it was nice to meet you.”

They shook hands, and Luke watched them carefully. Bob and Mona started walking, but Luke could not make his feet move. The other two turned to him, somewhat confused, and Luke smiled awkwardly.

“There’s actually something I wanted to…discuss with Dr. Oliver, so – ”

Reid gave him a small and knowing smile, nodding as he sat back down, and Luke faced Bob and Mona again. Luke reached out, shaking the woman’s hand. He said goodbye to Bob, not even noticing the twinkle in the older man’s eye. Once they were out of the lounge, Luke exhaled slowly, resting one hand on his stomach. Then he turned, and took his seat across the table from Reid. He glanced up, and Reid smirked at him. Luke looked back at the table again, blushing.

“So how are you?” Reid asked softly.

Luke sighed. “I wish you would stop asking me that. I’m fine,” he said, perhaps sounding more exasperated than he intended. He just was really starting to hate feeling like he needed to be treated with kid gloves here.

Reid didn’t say anything for a moment. “OK.” He breathed in, leaning back in his seat and glancing around for the bartender. When he caught the man’s eyes, he held up one finger, then pointed between him and Luke. The bartender nodded.

They were silent for a few moments, Luke looking everywhere but at Reid and starting to regret the rash decision to stay here alone with him. He was completely startled when a fresh Coke appeared in front of him. He glanced at it, then looked up at Reid. Reid was taking a sip of his drink, but he hadn’t taken his eyes off Luke. Luke gulped.

“You’re good at that, Mr. Snyder,” Reid commented.

Luke furrowed his brow. “Good at what?”

Reid gestured. “You know… _social networking_ and things.”

“You mean having a civil conversation?” Luke asked, smirking.

“Mm,” Reid agreed, lifting his eyebrows as he took another sip.

“You’re really _not_ ,” Luke observed sarcastically. Reid nodded in self-deprecating acknowledgement.

“Good thing you were here to cover for me then, Mr. Snyder.”

“Oh my God,” Luke said, dropping his head forward. “Are you serious?”

“What?”

“ _Mr. Snyder._ ”

Reid grinned. “What would you prefer? Luciano?”

Luke swallowed and looked away. “I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

“Why not? It’s who you are.”

“No. It’s not.”

“Denial doesn’t make it go away. Why not accept that part of you and twist it to your advantage?”

“Because I don’t want to. Because I’m not like you. I don’t like being mean to people. I don’t like being cold and – and friendless.”

“Oh, come on. Everyone in this town loves you, despite your unfortunate parentage.”

Luke laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “Do you know how hard it is in this town to find anyone – teachers, friends, potential partners, whatever – who looks past the Grimaldi name? Or for that matter, the Snyder or Walsh name? Life in a small town can be extraordinarily frustrating.”

“I’ve noticed. But you choose to stay.”

Luke looked up. “It is my home,” he said emphatically. “I’ve told you that before.”

“Then you’re a masochist.”

“Yeah, well. You watch the Cubs.”

Reid leaned forward. “What you don’t seem to realize is that you, tonight, here…that was the Grimaldi in you too. Using charm and a position of money, power and influence to accomplish what you want, to get people to do what you want, whether it’s that woman going to print a story about your fantastic new wing or just getting me to stop talking. You have done so many amazing things with your foundation and your company and your _life_ just because you’re so damn stubborn and goal-oriented. Tell me that isn’t even slightly a Grimaldi trait.”

“Snyders are stubborn too. And if you think a Walsh can’t get things done, you haven’t met my grandmother.”

Reid laughed exasperatedly, looking down as he shook his head. Then he lifted his eyes again, staring at Luke hungrily. Luke felt his heart rate pick up.

“I bet I could make you like it.”

“What?” Luke asked, barely above a whisper.

“I bet I could make you _beg_ me to call you it,” Reid elaborated, his voice low and gravelly.

Luke pursed his lips and swallowed thickly. A half-smile appeared at the edges of Reid’s mouth. He lifted his glass and took one more drink. Then he reached in his back pocket, took out his wallet and threw a few bills on the table. He stood and walked over to Luke’s side of the table, but Luke was still staring at the money, unable to process what was happening. Reid held his hand out invitingly.

Luke stood abruptly. He grabbed Reid’s hand and led him quickly out of the lounge.

**

_OK_ , Reid thought to himself. _Technically, he had planned to wait until Luke made the next move. But it was like his mouth was working without his brain’s permission, and Luke certainly seemed amenable to the idea, so..._

Luke was walking quickly, and as soon as they entered the lobby, he turned toward the front door. Reid stopped, tugging back on Luke’s hand. Luke spun, slightly losing his balance. Then he stared questioningly at Reid.

“Where are you going?” Reid asked.

Luke looked confused. “My car?”

Reid grinned, pulling Luke until their chests were almost touching. “We’re in a hotel,” he reminded Luke softly.

Luke didn’t say anything out loud, but his eyes were more than expressive as Reid’s implication set in. “Oh. Right,” he finally replied.

Luke glanced at the host behind the counter, a blush forming high on his cheeks. Reid watched him for a moment, remembering that Luke’s mother co-owned this hotel and this was a small town and Luke probably knew all the employees, their spouses and their kids. Reid smiled.

“Wait here,” he requested.

Luke looked at him, his expression equal parts desire and gratitude. Reid dropped his hand, stepping away from him. He walked up to the desk and quickly completed the transaction. He didn’t want to give Luke too much time to reconsider or second-guess what was happening here. When he made it back to Luke, though, he realized his worries were probably unfounded. Luke’s eyes were wide, and his breathing was rapid, and Reid had a sneaking suspicion that if his pants weren’t quite so loosely-tailored…

Reid licked his lips, smiling at the way Luke’s eyes focused on the action. He took Luke’s hand again and led him to the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

Luke stood close behind Reid as he put the key in the door and pulled it out quickly. Reid had dropped Luke’s hand once they reached the room, focusing entirely on getting them inside. So Luke let his hands wander. He carefully, cautiously placed them on Reid’s waist, barely pressing into the flesh with his fingertips. Reid had spared him a glance and a smile, which Luke took as permission to continue touching him. He slid his right hand around to Reid’s stomach and dropped his left to the ridge of Reid’s hip. And then the door was open. Reid turned quickly, grabbing Luke’s arm and propelling him inside. He didn’t let go as he closed the door, and then he dragged Luke back, nearly slamming him against the door.

Luke exhaled sharply when his back hit the wood. He was startled at first, but he quickly smiled. He hadn’t realized before how much he liked being…manhandled. He smirked at his own admittedly horrible joke, but then shook his head when Reid quirked a questioning eyebrow. Reid shrugged it aside, sidling up to Luke. He rested one hand low on Luke’s hip and planted the other on the door next to Luke’s head, and then he leaned in, drawing Luke into a slow-burning kiss.

Luke moaned, and then moaned again when Reid pulled away. He opened his eyes, exhaling slowly. Reid was staring back at him. Luke swallowed, then furrowed his brow.

“What did you have to drink?” he asked curiously.

“What?” Reid asked, laughing at the non sequitur.

“Just…you taste…sweet.”

“Just a Coke,” Reid said. “Like you.”

Luke tilted his head. “That wasn’t alcohol?”

Reid grinned. “No. At first because if you think me dealing with hospital business sober is bad…well. And then, you showed up, and I knew I wasn’t going to let you go home without kissing you again.”

Luke’s stomach went all fluttery, and he inwardly scolded himself for the moment of weakness. “It’s OK if you…I mean, it’s not like you have to stop drinking just because I – ”

“You taste better than any liquor,” Reid informed him, and then kissed him again. The conversation was getting to be a little too…dangerous, in Reid’s opinion.

Reid broke away from Luke’s mouth and proceeded to plant small, sucking kisses on his chin and neck and jaw. He eventually reached Luke’s ear and pulled the lobe into his mouth. He nibbled it slightly, listening to Luke breathe heavily into his own ear. Reid released the small flap of skin and then touched his tongue lightly to it.

“Luciano,” he whispered.

Luke shook with silent laughter. “Nope,” he said, his voice strained. “Still don’t like it.”

Reid smiled. He dropped his hands to Luke’s waistband and quickly unbuckled his belt. He then opened Luke’s pants, slipping his hand inside and fondling Luke’s cock. Luke groaned, canting his hips up in response. Reid buried his face in Luke’s neck, sucking and biting the rope of muscle, and considering giving Luke a hickey like they were teenagers.

“Luciano,” he murmured into Luke’s skin. Luke shook his head, giving Reid a _mm-mm_ , and Reid could just _tell_ he was fighting a smile.

Reid dropped to his knees, and Luke opened his eyes, staring down at him in shock and anticipation. He swallowed somewhat nervously as Reid nuzzled his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Luke lifted his hands, threading them lightly into Reid’s hair. He thought back to some of the things he’d heard over the years from various friends.

“You, uh…you don’t have to do that. I know some people don’t – ”

Reid stood again quickly, staring into Luke’s eyes. “Do you want me to?” he asked Luke, his serious tone out of place with the atmosphere they had created in the room.

 _Yes, yes, I want you to_ , Luke thought. He shrugged, dropping his eyes away from Reid’s. Reid lifted a hand to his chin, forcing him to make eye contact again.

“Do you want me to?” he asked again.

“Yes,” Luke whispered, unable to lie.

Reid nodded slowly. “OK. Let’s set some ground rules, here. Neither of us does things we don’t want to do, or lets the other one do things to us that we don’t want. Anytime you’re not feeling something, you just say the word, and we stop.”

Luke nodded quickly. “OK.”

“I have no problems with it, Luke. No matter what you’ve heard from other people, this is something I enjoy doing.”

“Do you like having it done to you?” Luke asked, breathlessly nervous at the thought.

Reid grinned. He leaned in, kissing Luke, lightly biting Luke’s lower lip and tugging it as he pulled away. “It doesn’t suck,” he muttered before dropping to his knees again.

It took Luke a moment. “Oh _God_ ,” he complained, rolling his eyes.

Reid snickered as he lifted his hands to Luke’s waist and carefully pulled Luke’s pants and underwear down.

“That was awf – ah! Oh, _ohhh_.”

Luke bent his head back, closing his eyes tightly as Reid took him down deep into his throat. He gasped, his fingers rhythmically tightening in Reid’s hair. Reid lifted his arms, wrapping them around Luke’s ass and pulling him closer, so only Luke’s shoulders still rested against the door.

Reid’s head bobbed back and forth as he moved, his tongue pressed broadly to the underside of Luke’s cock. He pulled completely away, pointing his tongue and circling the head. He lapped at the precome and then blew softly on Luke’s wet skin.

“Luciano,” he mumbled.

“ _Ngh_ ,” Luke replied, eyes still closed.

Reid smiled and swallowed him down again. He brought one hand up, lightly tracing Luke’s balls with the tips of his fingers and then reaching further back. He teased at Luke’s opening, letting one finger just slip inside. Luke bucked, and Reid pulled back quickly. His cheeks hollowed as he gave Luke one more long, hard suck. Then he let Luke fall from his mouth.

“Huh?” Luke asked, opening his eyes in disappointed curiosity as Reid stood up.

Reid pulled off his clothes quickly, and then reached out for Luke’s shirt. He lifted it over Luke’s head, and Luke finally caught up to what was happening. He held onto Reid’s shoulders as he shifted his weight, toeing his shoes off and stepping out of his pants that had puddled on the floor. Reid took his hand and led him over to the bed. Reid pulled the sheets down to the foot of the bed, and then turned away.

“Lie down,” he said quietly. “On your stomach.”

Luke watched him for a moment, smiling as Reid walked back to the door and slid the chain into its slot. He climbed onto the bed just as Reid turned off the lights. Luke exhaled, feeling bizarrely nervous. He felt the bed dip from Reid’s weight, and moments later, Reid’s warm palms touched his lower back.

“Reid – ”

He was cut off by the feel of Reid’s lips kissing the small of his back. It was probably a good thing, because he didn’t really know what he was going to say anyway. The bed shifted, and Reid’s head was suddenly up by his. It was just for a moment, though, as he grabbed the pillow next to Luke. Reid moved his hand around Luke’s waist, fitting between him and the mattress and pulling him up slightly. He snuck the pillow underneath Luke, who moaned when Reid lowered him back onto it. The pillow molded to his shape, leaving a groove that encased him perfectly. It took all of Luke’s willpower not to rut into it immediately.

Reid moved back down again, still completely silent. The only sounds in the room were Luke’s heavy breathing and the rub of hands against skin. Reid kissed his back again, and Luke sighed. Reid’s hands smoothed up and down Luke’s sides as he scraped his teeth across Luke’s skin. He dragged his hands down one more time, farther down than before, skimming around until he was cupping Luke’s ass. Reid spread Luke’s cheeks, nibbling lower and lower as he widened the crack. Luke’s breath hitched, and he buried his face in his pillow while humping the pillow beneath him. He was babbling unintelligibly by that point, but he managed a sharp “ _Reid_ ” when Reid’s tongue thrust into him.

Reid dipped in and out, faster and faster. Luke’s hips were piston-like, pressing into the pillow and then driving back into Reid’s face. He reached up, grabbing the edge of the mattress above him and groaning brokenly, loudly. Reid pulled out for a second, rubbed his nose against Luke’s soft skin, and then just barely stuck his tongue out again.

“Luciano,” he said again, the tip of his tongue flicking against Luke as he spoke.

Luke fell apart underneath him.

Reid sat up and watched Luke pant into his pillow and clutch at the edge of the mattress. After a few minutes, he bent over slightly, reaching around Luke’s waist. He pulled a boneless Luke up, simultaneously rolling him over and helping him sit, straddled across Reid’s lap. Luke was shaking, and he buried his face in Reid’s neck.

“That was – ” he said softly, his voice as unsteady as the rest of him.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Reid said, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

They held each other, neither man moving or speaking for a few minutes. And then Luke dropped his arms down, reaching between them to find Reid’s cock. His erection had softened slightly in the last few minutes, but it quickly returned to its full state under Luke’s ministrations. Luke pulled away from Reid, staring down at the movement of his hands.

Reid wanted slow; he wanted intimate. But he was too far gone. He put his own hand over Luke’s, wordlessly indicating a tighter grip and a faster speed. Then he leaned forward, returning to the spot on Luke’s neck he had worked on earlier. He decided he was going to mark him after all.

He sucked and bit and nibbled and kissed and then sucked again. The entire time, Luke stroked him in the way Reid had showed him, pressing his other hand against Reid’s lower back.

“Luke,” Reid murmured. He was close, so close.

“Say it,” Luke whispered in his ear.

Reid pulled away and stared into Luke’s eyes. Luke nodded.

“Say it,” he repeated, firmer.

Reid leaned in, kissing Luke thoroughly, thrusting his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Luke’s free hand moved up to the back of Reid’s head, grabbing at his hair as they kissed. Reid pulled away slightly, their harsh breaths filling the small space between them.

“Luciano,” Reid groaned into his mouth, and then he kissed him again.

Luke’s hand tightened around him almost painfully, and Reid came.

**

The next morning, Reid was the first one to wake up. He was on his back, and Luke was sprawled on top of him, his head resting just underneath Reid’s chin. Reid’s arm was wrapped around Luke’s shoulders, and he had to admit, he was extraordinarily comfortable. He usually hated sleeping with another person, to be honest, but he realized he could quite easily share his bed with Luke for –

Reid shook his head. He wasn’t going there.

Instead, he lifted his head and looked at the bedside clock. He had to get up and get to work, if he wanted to be even fashionably late. He glanced down at Luke again, wondering if he could slip out from underneath him without waking him up. Reid carefully pressed against Luke, helping him to roll off Reid’s body. Luke muttered as he repositioned himself, and Reid stopped moving. Then he stared at Luke for a moment. The hickey was a deep reddish-purple against Luke’s pale skin, and Reid admired it briefly. He hadn’t felt the need to do something so possessive and juvenile in a really long time. And then his eyes flicked up to Luke’s mouth. It was moist and slightly open. Reid swallowed. He reached up with his free hand and rested his fingers lightly on Luke’s lips. Then Luke stirred again, and Reid pulled back quickly. Fortunately, this last motion freed Reid’s other arm, and he carefully climbed out of bed.

He moved around the room as silently as possible, finding his clothes and pulling them on. He stepped into the bathroom and checked his appearance. His hair was a bit wild, but it’d have to do, because he was really late. He walked out into the main room and stared down at Luke again, debating whether he should wake him up or just let him sleep.

If he woke him up, they might talk, and talking never seemed to end in good things. If he let him sleep, then Luke might wonder why he left without so much as a –

The question became moot as Luke blinked open his eyes. He stared up at Reid and then smiled softly.

“Are you watching me sleep?” he mumbled.

Reid smiled in response. “I have to go to work,” he said.

“’Kay,” Luke replied, his eyes drifting shut again.

“I’ll check out with the front desk, but I'll tell them to give you an hour or two.”

“Mmm. ‘Kay.”

Reid hesitated a moment, faltering as he tried to move. And then he bent down, quickly kissing Luke’s forehead. When he pulled away, Luke was nearly asleep again, a small smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey, buddy!” Luke greeted Ethan, who was sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast. He bent down and hugged him quickly.

“Luke!” Ethan nearly shouted, dropping his spoon in his cereal which resulted in a splash of milk.

“Hey, Luke,” Faith added, not looking up from the text message she was sending.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Nice to see you too. Where’s Mom?”

“Upstairs with Nat.”

“No, we’re right here,” Lily said, leading Natalie into the room.

Lily walked over to Luke, quickly hugging and kissing him. Luke smiled, enjoying the morning chaos that he secretly missed just a little bit.

“Are you hungry?” Lily asked, pulling away. “Have some breakfast.”

“It’s why I’m here,” Luke teased as he sat down next to Ethan and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the center of the table. “No, actually, I was looking for Noah. I haven’t seen him in a couple days, and I need the Richard gossip.”

Lily laughed. “They are back together, I guess. It’s hard to keep track.”

“This coming from you,” Faith muttered.

Luke gave Faith a _look_ , swallowed a bite of apple and nodded. “Good.”

“But he’s not here right now,” Lily concluded.

“Working?”

“No. Pre-op appointment.”

“Pre-op?” Luke asked, startled.

“His surgery is tomorrow. Didn’t you know?”

Luke felt…he didn’t know what he felt. He forced a laugh. “No. I guess I’m just really out of the loop.”

“Luke, why is your neck like that?”

Luke took advantage of the distraction and turned to Ethan. “Like what, buddy?”

Ethan pointed at him. “You hurt yourself,” he said, concern in his voice.

Faith finally looked up from her phone to see what Ethan was talking about. Then she snorted. “Yeah, I don’t think it hurt, Eth.”

“What – ?”

“A hickey, Luke? Really?” Faith asked snidely.

Luke slapped his hand to his neck, and Faith laughed out loud.

“What?” Lily exclaimed, walking back over to the table and craning her neck as she tried to look between Luke’s fingers. “Well, that explains why you haven’t been visiting much.”

“Oh my God,” Luke whispered, blushing deeply. “I can’t believe he – ”

“What’s a hickey?” Ethan asked loudly.

“It’s from when someone sucks your neck,” Faith explained.

“Like a vampire?” Ethan asked, eyes wide.

Lily burst into laughter. “No, honey. Like…kisses your neck. It just means Luke was kissing someone.”

“Luke, you have a boyfriend?!” Natalie asked excitedly, crawling up to her knees in her chair.

Luke folded his arms on the table and buried his head in them. He muttered softly. Then he sat up suddenly.

“I have a meeting with the dockworker’s union rep. Fu – ”

“Luke!”

“ – Dge,” he concluded, with a glance at Ethan.

Lily stepped closer to him, smiling. She reached a hand out and when Luke grabbed it, she pulled him out of his chair.

“Come on. Cover-up.”

“So Luke wears makeup now too?” Faith snarked quietly.

“Shut up!” Luke yelled over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, they were in Lily’s bathroom. Luke perched on the edge of the counter, flashing back to the times when his mother would put antiseptic and Band-Aids on his scraped knees. And now here they were, years later, and she was hiding the evidence of his night of passion. Luke could not stop blushing, which was making Lily’s job rather difficult.

“So,” Lily asked, a teasing smile quirking up her lips. “Who is he? When do I meet him?”

“It’s…it’s not that serious,” Luke said.

“Luke, since you broke up with Noah, you’ve never done more than go out for dinner and kiss a guy goodnight.”

“You don’t know that,” Luke argued.

“Yes, I do. You think I don’t know how your heart works?”

“Mom, please, just…”

“OK,” Lily said. “I’ll let it go. For now.”

“Thank you,” Luke said softly, tilting his head back as Lily continued to blend in concealer.

“Just…are you happy?”

Luke couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m happy.”

**

“Hello Noah. Sorry I’m late.”

Noah looked up in Dr. Oliver’s general direction. He’d been waiting for a few minutes. When he’d arrived at the hospital, the desk nurse informed him that Dr. Oliver wasn't there yet. It was kind of surprising, because, in Noah’s experience, he was always at the hospital.

“Oh, no problem,” Noah said. “Everything OK?”

He could sense the quick smile on Dr. Oliver’s face – or how he pictured Dr. Oliver’s face. He knew he was probably youngish and good-looking, if only because of the crush that Luke so adamantly denied. Other than that, he had no idea how the man looked.

“Just one of those mornings,” Dr. Oliver said. “I have all your blood work and readings and everything here. Looks like you’re in excellent condition, so I have no hesitation about doing the surgery tomorrow.”

Noah gestured broadly and fought a nervous but relieved smile. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Let’s check your eyes one more time,” Dr. Oliver replied, ignoring Noah’s gratitude.

He stepped closer, placing a warm hand to the side of Noah’s head to hold him steady. Noah caught a trace of something, and his brow furrowed. He sniffed a couple times.

“Are you _smelling_ me?” Dr. Oliver asked curiously.

“No, it’s just…I never realized before that you and Luke must use the same shampoo or something.”

Dr. Oliver stepped back quickly, clearing his throat. “Huh,” he said, sounding somewhat awkward. “Coincidence.”

“Yeah,” Noah agreed slowly.

His sudden suspicions were forgotten as Dr. Oliver continued his exam. There was…there was something there.

“Did you just react to the light?” Dr. Oliver asked.

“I – I don’t know,” Noah said. “Something’s going on.”

**

“Look, Jacob! Look who it is! It’s Uncle Reid.”

Reid turned away from the nurse’s desk where he was writing in a file. He smiled at Katie and Jacob as they walked closer.

“ _Who?_ You’re, of course, wondering. Uncle Reid! I know we haven’t seen a lot of him lately. And he didn’t even come home at all last night. But don’t worry. He still loves you.”

Reid nodded in amusement, fighting a smile as Katie stopped next to him. “Hello,” he said.

“And where were you last night?”

“Are you my mother? Do I have a curfew?”

“ _That’s_ what I figured. Two nights together out of the last three. This is getting serious.”

Reid sighed and closed the patient file. “What are you doing here?”

Katie grinned, then looked down at Jacob. “Oh, this little guy has been rubbing his ear a lot, so we have an appointment with the pediatrician.”

“Ohh,” Reid said, reaching out for Jacob and holding him close to his chest. He touched a finger to Jacob’s nose as he looked down at him. “Why are you always sick, sport? Your mom takes such good care of you. You live with a doctor. This is not good for our reputations.”

Katie laughed in agreement. Then she glanced over Reid’s shoulder and her smile turned even broader.

“Hi Luke,” she said.

**

Luke had made it through his meeting and then another whole hour at the office before he gave up and went to the hospital. He spent the drive trying to come up with excuses. It was too late to say he was there for Noah’s appointment ( _that he hadn’t even known about until his_ mother _told him_ ). The neuro wing was proceeding as planned, for once. Casey was at class. He didn’t know anyone else who was a patient at the hospital. Finally, Luke decided _screw it_. Did he really need an excuse? He just wanted to see Reid.

He walked the halls quickly, guessing he’d find Reid around his office. When he turned the last corner and saw Reid holding Jacob, Luke turned all squishy inside. He kind of hated himself for it, but there it was. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face if he tried.

“Hi Luke,” a voice interrupted his thoughts, and he tore his eyes away from Reid.

“Hi,” he replied, smiling at Katie.

Katie reached out and took Jacob back. “I should get going. We’ll miss that appointment otherwise.”

She gave both men a little wave and then disappeared down the hall. Reid turned to Luke, and Luke smiled even wider. He put his hands in his pockets, bending slightly towards Reid as he took one more step closer.

“Good morning. Again.”

“Hi. Why are you here?” Reid asked softly, tilting his head.

Luke bit his lower lip, fighting a smile when Reid’s eyes dropped to his mouth. Luke shrugged.

“No reason, really,” he said. Then he inhaled and started to lean in for a quick kiss. Reid glanced at him, then suddenly over his shoulder. And then Reid took a step back. Luke’s smile fell.


	19. Chapter 19

“Sorry, I – ” Luke began, unsure what he did wrong.

“No,” Reid said, glancing over Luke’s shoulder again. Luke turned, but the only thing he saw was Dr. Bob talking to someone halfway down the hall. “I just – not here, OK?”

Luke laughed, pained. “What? You don’t want anyone to know that we’re…about us?”

“I just like to keep my personal and professional lives separate.”

“Clearly. You’re really good at it, by the way.”

Reid looked up at him, furrowing his brow in surprise.

“What does that mean?”

Luke shrugged. He crossed his arms and swayed back and forth where he stood. “I mean you didn’t even tell me you had a surgery tomorrow. It’s only the whole reason you’re in town to begin with, and oh yeah, he’s one of my best friends.”

Reid looked to the side, clearly taken aback by Luke’s anger. “So why didn’t he tell you? I can’t discuss my patients with you. Ever hear of doctor-patient privilege? You of all people should know I take professional ethics seriously.”

“Don’t worry, Dr. Oliver,” Luke said coldly. “I’m more than aware that your career is your first priority.”

He turned quickly and walked away. Reid watched after him, surprised and more than a little annoyed by his attitude.

**

Luke spent the evening stretched out on the living room couch. He found it rather hard to believe that, after the amazing sex the previous night and his giddy mood this morning, the rest of the day would suck so badly. Well, maybe it wasn’t so hard to believe. When was he ever allowed to be happy for more than 24 hours? Luke sighed, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Suddenly, a pen hit him on the shoulder and bounced off, clattering to the ground.

Luke turned his head and glared at Casey. Casey had a textbook next to him and his computer on his lap, but Luke knew he was really talking with Maddie, who had gone back to school.

“What did you do that for?” he grumbled.

“Your moping is annoying me. And Maddie, hundreds of miles away.”

“So sorry,” Luke replied insincerely.

“Maddie says you should call him.”

“Who?”

Casey didn’t dignify that with a response.

“What difference does it make?” Luke asked quietly. “He’s going to do Noah’s surgery, and then he’s going to go home.”

“Has he _said_ that?”

“He doesn’t need to.”

“Have you asked him?”

Luke sighed loudly. “You know, I don’t need relationship advice from you. Maddie was here for two weeks, and you’ve talked online with her _every single day_ since she went back to school, and you still haven’t told her you want to get back together.”

“Oh my God,” Casey said, laughing in disbelief. “I have never seen you like this before. If this is how you handle ‘casual sex,’ I feel sorry for anyone you actually have a relationship with.”

“Shut up,” Luke muttered.

Casey typed something quickly, then shut his laptop. “I cannot deal with the pity party. Come on, we’re going out for pizza.”

He walked over to the couch, reached down to grab Luke’s hand and pulled him up to his feet.

**

This was not good. This was not good. Reid had a very standardized ritual that he needed to follow pre-surgery. Emergencies couldn’t be avoided, of course, but whenever possible, he required a steak dinner, a crappy TV movie and bed by 10:30. In the morning, he had coffee, black, and a bagel. Then he’d review the patient charts, and then he’d sit quietly alone, mentally reviewing and preparing.

And this time, his whole routine was shot. Because he kept thinking of Luke. Spending time with him. Kissing him. The way Luke had trembled after he came at the Lakeview. His stubbornness. The time Luke had come to him, way back when, and attempted to seduce him. The evening they had sat next to each other on the couch in Lucinda’s guest house, talking quietly. The way Luke had looked at him just the previous day, angry and hurt and accusing.

Reid would try and try to suppress these thoughts, to bring up the necessary considerations and concerns for Noah Mayer’s surgery. He couldn’t afford to be so distracted. And then minutes later, Luke’s face or voice would seep back into his consciousness. This – this is why he didn’t do relationships.

Reid inhaled, drawing upon the single-minded focus that got him to where he was today. He buried all thoughts of Luke, and he exhaled. Then he once again began going through the steps of the surgery in his head.

**

Luke stretched out on the hospital bed next to Noah. He was pretending to be in good spirits, for his friend’s sake. They were chatting quietly, alone in the room since Richard had gone to call his parents with an update. Luke held a video camera in his hand, documenting everything for Noah to see later.

“So, Mr. Mayer. You’re about to get your sight back. What’s the first thing you’ll do?” Luke boomed in a TV announcer voice.

“Go to Disney World,” Noah replied immediately, smiling lightly.

“An excellent choice,” Luke responded.

They were silent for a moment, and Luke stopped recording. He lowered the camera to his lap and looked at Noah.

“You nervous?” he asked softly.

Noah shrugged, then laughed quickly. “No reason to be. Your boyfriend _is_ the best.”

Luke groaned, leaning his head back against the bed. “He is _not_ my – ”

The door opened and the man in question walked in. He glanced at Luke and gave him a small smile. Luke blinked and stood up. Richard walked in right behind him, stepping around Reid to reach Noah’s side.

“Well, Noah. How are you today?”

“Ready to do this!”

Reid smiled. “OK. But just remember, this isn’t the end. There’s still a long way to go, and it’s going to be frustrating. Be prepared for lots of follow-up therapy.”

“You know how to kill the mood,” Noah joked.

“The follow-up,” Richard interrupted. “Are you going to do that, or I mean…what happens when you go back to Texas?”

Luke wasn’t sure if Reid looked at him then or not. He found he couldn’t meet Reid’s eyes, so he stared at the ground instead.

“Dr. Roberts and his staff will take over any patient care I have here,” Reid said, his voice sounding steady and professional. Luke tried to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat.

The door opened again before anyone could continue the conversation. Three new people joined them, Alison with a wheelchair, and Luke’s parents.

“Ah, Dr. Oliver!” Lily exclaimed. “We finally cross paths.”

Luke looked up, watching as Reid shook hands with his parents. “Lily, how are you?”

“Great, thank you. And thanks to you! I’m so happy you’re here for Noah.”

“Speaking of which…”

“Alison,” Luke supplied softly. Everyone turned to look at him, and Luke blushed. Maybe he shouldn’t be filling in Reid’s sentences for him.

“Alison, you’re here to take Noah to the OR?” Reid continued, pretending nothing was awkward.

“Yes, Dr. Oliver. Noah, you ready?”

Noah nodded, standing up with Richard’s help. Richard guided Noah to the wheelchair, and everyone watched as he sat down. Luke followed behind the other two, ultimately standing near his parents. Reid stepped out of the way, allowing Alison, Noah and Richard to pass through the door. Then he started walking.

“Good luck,” Luke said softly.

Reid glanced at him. And then he left the room.

**

“Here you go,” Holden said softly, handing Lily a cup of coffee as he sat next to her.

Lily had lost track of how many hours they’d been waiting and how much coffee she had drunk. She had read every outdated magazine in the room, stared blindly up at the TV for a while half-watching some implausibly dramatic daytime show, fretted over Luke and Richard, called Emma to check on the kids after they were done with school, and tried to be polite to Molly when she came in on her lunch break to say hello to Holden. Lily sighed. This day was taking forever.

And then it was all over. A clearly exhausted Dr. Oliver walked into the room and headed straight for the corner where Richard and Luke were playing two-person versions of card games. Both boys stood up, looking at the doctor in worried expectation. Lily and Holden also stood, stepping closer but staying mostly out of the way. Dr. Oliver nodded.

“It went well,” he reassured Richard. “There were a few moments of excitement here and there, but nothing to worry about. By AMA standards, the surgery is already a success. We’ll know more when he wakes up in a few hours.”

Lily put a hand to her heart, exhaling sharply in relief. Holden stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. They both watched as Dr. Oliver shook hands with Richard and then turned to Luke and placed a hand to his elbow. Luke smiled quickly at Dr. Oliver, bowing his head slightly and looking up at him. The older man stepped away, and as he turned, he nodded at Lily and Holden in acknowledgement.

After a few moments, Luke excused himself and left the waiting room, turning in the same direction the doctor had. Lily quickly furrowed her brow, then twisted around to look at Holden. He was staring after their son, his expression unreadable.


	20. Chapter 20

It really didn’t come as a surprise when Luke’s voice disrupted the quiet of the locker room. Reid had just kicked off his shoes with an accompanying sigh, but he laughed quietly when he heard the soft "Reid."

“Luke,” he asked without turning around, “what do you not understand about ‘medical personnel only?’”

Luke didn’t answer at first, and Reid turned to face him. Luke walked across the room, a sheepish smile on his face. When he got close enough to Reid, he sighed and wrapped his hand around the back of Reid’s neck.

“I just wanted to see how you were.”

“I told you in the other room, the surgery went fine.”

“Yeah, and that tells me how the surgery went and how Noah is. It doesn’t tell me how _you_ are.”

Reid took a breath and turned away. He pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the toned muscles that Luke knew only too well.

“What do you think, Luke? I’m tired. I’m relieved. I’m – I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“You need some TLC,” Luke told him, the hint of an offer in his voice.

“I have to stay here until Noah wakes up. Like you said, that is my first priority.”

Luke smiled self-deprecatingly. “Actually, I said it was your career, not your patients’ well-being.”

“Whatever,” Reid replied without emotion, sitting down as he pulled off his scrub bottoms.

“And I shouldn’t have said that. That was – I overreacted.”

“Yes, you did,” Reid said.

Luke sighed, sitting down on the bench but still facing the opposite direction. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “I just want things to go back to…how they were, I guess.”

Reid turned to him, and Luke stared back for a moment. “Forgive me?” Luke asked.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Reid said. “You’re right; my career is important to me.”

Luke nodded, dropping his eyes away. “I know. _But_ you can’t work all the time, so come over tonight after Noah wakes up. Casey’s got a late shift, so we’ll have the place to ourselves. I’ll even cook you dinner first.”

“You cook?”

“I’ll order you dinner.”

Reid smiled softly. Then he looked at Luke again. “Back to how things were?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, the slight hesitation barely noticeable.

Reid bent his head in a half-nod. All he said was, “I have to take a shower.”

Luke raised a teasing eyebrow.

“Alone.”

Luke laughed as he stood and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned around and stared back at Reid. “Thank you for taking such good care of my friend,” he said sincerely. Then he walked out of the room.

Reid faced forward again and sighed. _How things were. How was that, exactly?_

**

Noah was groggy and drugged stupid, but he was awake. He responded to Reid’s tests as well as could be hoped, although he needed to heal more before they would know if the surgery was ultimately successful. The Snyders, including Luke, eventually left the hospital, although Richard chose to stay. When Reid finally felt comfortable leaving, he moved quickly through the halls, avoiding anyone who might try to get him to consult on something else.

As he walked out to his parked car, he took out his cell and dialed Luke’s number quickly. “I’m on my way,” he said as soon as Luke answered.

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“To eat,” Luke clarified, and Reid could hear the smile in his voice.

“You,” Reid repeated.

“ _Reid._ ”

“Pizza,” Reid said, grinning.

“OK, I’ll call it in. I was – I was going to get you some beer, but then I realized I don’t know what kind you like, so if you want some – ”

“It’s fine. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

There was a pause. “Reid, I told you that you didn’t have to worry about – ”

“I’m not. I don’t want to drink. I’ve had an exceedingly long day, and I’d like to have a little bit of time with you before I pass out.”

“OK, fine,” Luke said, sounding slightly skeptical. Reid rolled his eyes.

“Can we not have this conversation again, please?” Reid asked. “I don’t like repeating myself.”

“Can we go five minutes without fighting?” Luke shot back.

Reid laughed out loud. “I don’t know. Can we?”

“Only when we’re naked,” Luke replied, voice suddenly deeper.

Reid swallowed. “I’m on my way,” he repeated.

**

Sometime during Noah’s surgery, when Luke was ostensibly kicking Richard's ass at a card game, he was really reevaluating everything. Hanging out with Casey was a nice break from his feelings, but he couldn’t keep his head in the sand forever. Reid more or less confirmed this morning that he’d be going back to Texas as soon as he decided Noah was well enough to transfer to a local doctor. No matter what fantasies he might have entertained, Luke needed to accept that. Reid lived in Dallas; Luke lived in Oakdale. Reid had never promised him or even suggested anything more than what they had. That was why Luke had asked Reid if they could forget about his flip-out and just return to that, to how things had been between them. Because if he only had Reid for a little more time, he wanted to make the most of it.

That resolution was proving a little difficult to maintain as he prepared for Reid to arrive later that night. He kept getting out a candle and putting it on the dinner table, only to roll his eyes at himself and put it away. Why did they have a candle to begin with, he really wanted to know, but that wasn’t the main point. This wasn’t a date. This was dinner before sex.

The doorbell rang and Luke fumbled the candle, almost dropping it to the floor. He quickly put it back in the cupboard and walked to the door. He exhaled quickly, running a hand through his hair and then smoothing his shirt. Then he sighed, shaking his head at himself.

He opened the door.

“Hi,” he welcomed Reid.

Reid quickly smiled, stepping inside the apartment. He looked around curiously. “So this is your love nest with the Hughes kid?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he said, closing the door.

Reid glanced at him, a teasing smirk his only response. He stepped farther into the room, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked over to read the titles of the books on the shelf.

“The law ones are Casey’s,” Luke said quietly. “Everything else is mine.”

Reid lifted a hand, placing his finger on one book and tilting it at an angle. “You have eclectic tastes.”

“Yes, I do.” Luke grinned. “I like to read. I used to write, actually, but not anymore.”

“Why not?” Reid said, turning back to him.

Luke shrugged. “I got busy. I didn’t have anything to write about. Most of the stuff I wrote was that, you know, angsty teenage crap which I think I’ve outgrown…I hope. Every once in a while, I think about trying it again. I got into nonfiction a few years ago, and that’d be an interesting challenge, maybe. Researching something. Maybe some of the places I traveled to. It’d be like school, but…fun. But I don’t have the time for that.”

Reid nodded, stepping closer to Luke. And closer and closer. Luke held his eyes, licking his lips. Just as Reid reached out and ran a hand down Luke’s arm, just as he bent his head towards Luke’s…the doorbell rang again.

Luke sighed and stepped back. He reached into his pocket for his wallet.

“Give him a lousy tip,” Reid grumbled.

**

They didn’t talk much while they ate dinner. Luke had learned already that one didn’t come between Reid and food. Of course, Reid never let his chewing get in the way of conversation, either, but Luke figured he’d let Reid give the pizza his full concentration. Besides, he was full long before Reid was finished, which gave him the opportunity to watch Reid. Luke couldn’t stop the small smile on his face.

“Stop looking at me,” Reid said.

“You look really hot with pizza sauce on your chin,” Luke said, his voice dripping with exaggerated seduction.

Reid stuck his tongue out, trying to find the spot without luck. Luke smirked.

“This is nice,” Luke said. “Hanging out like this. Don’t you think?”

Reid glanced up at him. He fought a smile, then shrugged. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s…” Reid cleared his throat. “So with your parents today, all I could think the entire time I was talking to them was ‘I know what your son looks like naked.’”

Luke snorted. “Well, it didn’t show. You seemed very…professional.”

“Good.”

“Did you think anything else?”

Reid furrowed his brow. “Like what?”

Luke inhaled, feigning innocence as he stood and walked around the table. He dragged two fingers over the surface, tracing small patterns. He stopped right in front of Reid; Reid looked up at him, leaning back in his chair. And then Luke straddled him, sitting down on Reid’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Reid's shoulders, reaching one hand up to play with the curls at the nape of Reid’s neck.

“Like…I know what your son sounds like when he comes?”

Reid smirked, bringing one hand up to Luke’s back. Luke slowly started rotating, grinding against Reid. He bent forward, pressing his forehead to Reid's as he stared into his eyes.

“Or…the other night, I made him feel so good, he couldn’t see straight.”

“Pun intended?”

“Shut up." Luke laughed, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I’m not good at dirty talk, OK?”

“I think you’re doing just fine.”

“I think you’ve had enough pizza.”


	21. Chapter 21

Reid stood, hoisting Luke onto the table at the same time. In some small corner of his brain, Luke wondered if Reid could actually carry him all the way to the bedroom. They were almost the same height, but Luke knew he was a little more – and then he stopped wasting his brainpower on the question, because Reid was leaning forward and kissing him. Luke wrapped his legs around Reid’s waist and clutched the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. Reid pressed against him, and Luke leaned back until he realized he was inches away from landing on the remaining pizza. He pushed Reid off him and stood. Grabbing Reid’s hand, he led him in the direction of his bedroom. For about two seconds, Luke felt guilty about not cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. It wasn’t fair for Casey to come home to that. And then, he decided he didn’t care.

Luke walked into the bedroom, Reid right on his heels. He turned and closed the door, then faced Reid. The room was fairly dark, with only some light from outside sneaking in. Reid’s face was in shadows, his expression – as usual – intensely focused. Luke grinned, reaching out for Reid’s belt buckle. Within only a few minutes, Reid was completely undressed, while Luke remained fully clothed. Luke thought there was something kind of pervy-hot about that, and he liked it..

“Lie down,” he said, repeating Reid’s directions from last time. “On your stomach.”

Reid raised an eyebrow at him, but he turned away willingly. As Reid pulled down the covers and crawled onto the bed, Luke took off his socks and belt, deciding to leave the rest of his clothes on for at least a little while. He stepped closer to Reid, his eyes following the lines and curves of Reid’s body. Reid was stretched out on the bed, his head turned to the side and his arms wrapped around the pillow. His eyes were already closed, and he had a small smile of anticipation on his face.

“What are you going to do with me now?” he murmured.

“Shhh,” Luke ordered, kneeling on the bed and crawling over Reid’s body. He kissed Reid’s shoulder, and then he sat down, straddling Reid’s thighs. “This OK?” he asked quickly. “Am I too – ?”

“It’s fine,” Reid mumbled.

Luke nodded, reaching out to Reid’s shoulders. He squeezed the muscles, feeling how tight Reid was. Honestly, Luke didn’t really know where this impulse came from. It was just, despite Reid’s typical appetite (both for food and kissing Luke), he still looked so exhausted and stressed. Luke wanted to do this for him. But he’d never given a massage before, at least not a naked one to someone he was sleeping with. So he was a little nervous about it too. He wanted it to feel good in more ways than one.

Luke exhaled, stroking down Reid’s back and sides before reaching up to his shoulders again. He spent the next few minutes working on a knot between Reid’s shoulder blades. Grinding the heel of his palm into the spot, Luke moved in small circles until it finally loosened. Reid moaned, and Luke stopped immediately.

“Is this – should I – ?”

“’s good, ‘s good,” Reid replied quickly. “Very good,” he added, sighing.

Luke lifted himself slightly, reaching out to the bedside table and grabbing a bottle of lotion. Popping the cap, he poured some on his hands and rubbed them quickly together. Then he returned to his task. He shimmied down slightly, then ran his hands up and down Reid’s back. The warm skin stretched and bunched underneath him, and Luke crooked his fingers on the way down, scratching Reid’s back lightly with his nails. Then he sat up, focusing on Reid’s lumbar. He pressed his thumb down hard, right into the small of Reid’s back.

Reid flinched, trying to pull away even as he groaned in pleasure. “God, Luke,” he said into the pillow.

“Good?” Luke asked, feeling Reid’s stress and tension give way underneath him. The only reply he received was another groan.

Between the kissing earlier and Reid’s rather vocal response to him now, not to mention the sight and feel of Reid’s naked body pliant beneath him, Luke was beginning to find it difficult to concentrate on the massage. He was hard in his jeans, but he didn’t want to unbutton them, not yet. He wanted to feel the pressure just a little longer. Angling his hips, he pressed his cock against Reid’s naked ass, feeling the seam of his zipper between them as he bent forward. Luke stroked Reid’s biceps, enjoying the slight tremors in the muscles beneath his palms. Then he ran his hands all the way down Reid’s arms, finding his hands and entwining their fingers. He dropped his head completely and placed a kiss to the back of Reid’s neck.

Reid’s mouth was open, and his eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply and slowly. It was possibly the most gorgeous Luke had ever seen him. Luke sat back up, his hands skimming along Reid’s body as he moved. Luke shimmied down once more, and after a slight hesitation, cupped Reid’s ass.

“This OK?” he whispered.

Reid didn’t answer, and Luke felt nervous. “Reid, is this – ”

“Yes,” Reid said. “Yes. Anything you do to me is OK. Don’t stop.”

Luke squeezed the mounds of flesh, kneading them. His pinkies dropped around to Reid’s hips, and his thumbs slipped into the crease between.

“Anything?” Luke asked softly.

Reid lifted his head, turned it and buried it in his pillow. Luke noticed Reid was no longer boneless dead weight; he had started to respond to Luke’s actions with small thrusts against the mattress.

“Anything,” Reid responded, his voice muffled.

Luke sat motionless for a brief moment, before swallowing nervously. Then he reached out for the bottle of lotion again. At the same time, he grabbed the condom sitting on the bedside table. (He had remembered when getting ready for Reid to arrive that he didn’t have any protection at the apartment. Having some had felt too much like tempting fate or something. And so, he broke probably the number one roommate rule and stole one from Casey. But this was not how he had expected it to be used.)

Luke stared down at Reid’s body. Then he rose up to his knees and quickly unbuttoned his pants. He pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his cock. Next, he tried to open the condom wrapper, despite the fact that his fingers suddenly felt four times their usual size. It took him three tries, but he finally managed to tear the edge. Removing the latex circle, he quickly rolled it on. He exhaled sharply, trying not to lose control at his own touch.

Luke dropped back to his haunches, poured a dollop of lotion onto his palm and dipped two fingers into it. He rubbed his fingers and thumb together quickly, distributing the lotion and coating his fingers. Then he reached down, sliding one finger along Reid’s ass, tracing the crack until he reached Reid’s hole. Reid made a small noise, and Luke looked up quickly, worried. Deciding it was a good noise, however, he pressed in slightly.

“Luke,” Reid whispered.

Luke swallowed, pressing in more. He began to move the finger in and out, trying to remember how he liked this when he was doing it to himself, trying to recreate that speed and angle for Reid. Reid bent one knee, pulling his leg up along his side. This action spread him open farther for Luke, and Luke responded by adding a second finger.

Reid had started thrusting against the mattress again, and Luke thought he was going to lose his mind just from watching. Reid was naked beneath him, with Luke’s fingers buried deep inside him, and he was writhing and – yep, there it was – moaning. And then Luke found the nub he was looking for; he hooked his finger slightly, rubbed softly, and he smiled when Reid’s breathing hitched.

“There. Right there,” Reid muttered, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Mm-hmm,” Luke replied.

With every press in, Luke aimed for the spot, and Reid’s breathing grew more and more unsteady. He pushed back against Luke, taking him in deeper, wordlessly asking for more. Luke added another finger, and Reid groaned brokenly, pulling one corner of the sheet off the mattress with his clenched fist. And then Luke removed his fingers.

“Luke,” Reid gasped. “Luke.”

His brain had basically stopped functioning at this point, probably because if he realized what he was doing, he would bust apart from nerves and happiness. He stretched out on top of Reid’s back again, one hand skating up Reid’s arm to grasp at his wrist. He rested his chin on Reid’s shoulder blade as he reached his other hand down and guided himself to Reid’s opening. He eased himself inside slowly, mouth wide open as he breathed out rapid, sharp exhalations at the sensations of _hot_ and _tight_ and _sofuckinggood_.

Luke removed his hand once he breached Reid, instead wrapping his palm around Reid’s waist and digging his fingernails into his side. He tilted his chin down, now resting his forehead against Reid’s back. He breathed a couple times, feeling himself sink deeper into Reid. He swallowed, stuck his tongue out and licked salty sweat from Reid’s skin. Reid lifted his free hand, contorting his body and bending his elbow so he could reach around behind himself. He blindly found Luke’s head and threaded his fingers into Luke’s hair.

“You – OK?” Luke managed to ask.

“ _Fuck, Luke, yes_ ,” Reid said between gritted teeth.

Luke couldn’t help his grin. Then he pulled out slightly, pushing back in as he started to gain confidence. Reid moaned, shifting his bent leg higher up on the bed. Luke kept his own leg slightly bent too, using it to push against the mattress and drive deeper into Reid, aiming at the same angle that worked so well before.

“This is…you feel so,” he said softly.

Reid’s only reply was a drawn-out _nnngh_. Luke removed his hand from Reid’s wrist, sliding up to hold his hand again. Reid dropped his other arm down to Luke’s thigh, digging into the skin with his fingers as Luke continued to thrust. And then Luke placed his mouth on Reid’s skin, sucking and kissing the mass of muscle at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. One more thrust, and Reid squeezed around him, and Luke was coming, biting down hard to stop himself from yelling out loud. Before he was finished, he could feel Reid shudder beneath him, spilling out his own release.

He stayed inside Reid, unable to move for a long time, trying to convince himself he needed to get up and finally get undressed. They were completely stretched out now, Luke on top of Reid, moving up and down with their heaving breaths. Luke didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but even after he began to regain his strength, he was almost afraid to move, afraid to break the moment.

“Luke, I need you to…” Reid finally said, shifting slightly underneath him.

And then Luke nodded, reaching down to hold the condom as he pulled out. He rolled onto his back, and Reid pushed himself onto his side and then fell to his own back.

“Wow,” he said.

Luke turned his head, smiling widely. “Yeah?”

“You’re a natural,” Reid said.

Luke looked up at the ceiling again, blushing slightly. “Thanks. I enjoyed it too.”

Reid snorted at the matter-of-fact tone Luke used. He lifted one hand to rub at his eye. “I feel like I could sleep for 16 hours.”

Luke turned onto his side, tentatively reaching out a hand and pushing Reid’s hair back. “Go to sleep,” he said. “It’s OK.”

“Mmm,” Reid replied, his eyes closed and his mind clearly already shutting down.

Luke smiled. “Do you need me to set an alarm?” he asked quietly.

“Six,” Reid murmured.

“’Kay,” Luke said, and once Reid was fully asleep, he leaned forward and kissed near the corner of his eye.


	22. Chapter 22

The blithering of the radio host came far too early in both Reid’s and Luke’s opinion. After a moment, Luke rolled over, reaching across Reid to slam his hand down on the clock. The radio turned off immediately, and Luke let himself fall onto Reid’s chest.

“Mmm,” Reid moaned, his eyes still closed as he fought consciousness.

“’s six,” Luke slurred.

“Mmm,” Reid replied.

Luke felt his eyes close again, lulled back towards sleep by the slow rise and fall of Reid’s chest and by his steady heartbeat. And then Reid suddenly inhaled sharply and nudged Luke off him as he sat up. Luke groaned, falling onto the warm pillow that Reid had just vacated. His hand slipped down to Reid’s waist, and he lazily rubbed his lower stomach. Reid reached down, stopping the movement by holding Luke’s hand still.

“I have to go to the hospital,” he said quietly.

Luke sighed, rolling onto his back. He opened his eyes and stared at Reid. “You have another surgery today?”

“Nah, just a consult.”

“Future surgery?” Luke asked, grinning.

Reid scooted to the end of the bed and stood. As he walked across the room, he glanced back at Luke.

“Referral. Test results came in yesterday; I’ll have to send her to another neurosurgeon.”

He picked up his clothes from where Luke had tossed them the night before and walked back to the bed. Pulling on his pants, he sat down and then buttoned them. Then he set about making sure his shirt was turned right-side out. Luke lifted his hand again, tracing his fingers down Reid’s spine.

“Are you saying that there are neurosurgeons out there who are better choices to treat some cases? That can’t be true. I thought you were the best.”

Reid snorted, fitting his shirt over his head and stretching it to find the arm holes. “I am,” he confirmed, “but this patient’s treatment really should be performed with a CyberKnife, which we don’t have at Memorial.”

“Because we’re so backwards, right?” Luke asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Reid smiled softly. “No. Many places don’t have one, but for this particular case, it’s necessary.”

Luke let his eyes drift closed again, as Reid tied his shoes. “Is it on the list of things you made for the wing? If not, we should add it.”

Reid laughed once, sharply. “You think I’m fucking you for medical equipment?”

Luke opened his eyes, trying really hard not to feel offended or hurt by the comment. It didn’t work.

“Of course not. Whatever plans we make for the wing don’t concern you, anyway.”

Reid stared at him for a moment. “You’re right,” he finally said. “They don’t.”

Now completely dressed, he stood, turned around and bent over Luke. Luke lifted himself slightly, allowing the quick goodbye kiss.

“See you later,” Reid said.

**

Casey could barely keep his eyes open as he poured himself coffee and ate a piece of cold pizza. If Luke couldn’t clean up his own mess, then Casey sure as hell got leftovers. It was only fair. Casey sighed. This morning class was going to be the death of him and his generally positive attitude, especially if he kept having to work late shifts at the hospital on nights before.

The door to Luke’s bedroom opened, and Casey looked up curiously. Luke was a sane person, and thus didn’t usually wake up this early. Of course, Luke was also basically self-employed and could start work whenever he damn well pleased. Bastard.

But it wasn’t Luke who came out of the room. Casey’s eyebrows lifted high on his forehead as Dr. Oliver stepped into the living room and closed the bedroom door softly behind him. He was lucky he hadn’t been eating or drinking at that exact moment, or else Dr. Oliver would have had to give him the Heimlich maneuver.

Casey cleared his throat, and Dr. Oliver turned quickly towards him.

“Dr. Oliver,” Casey said, literally unable to come up with any other kind of greeting.

“Hi,” the other man said. Then he walked quickly across the room, headed towards the front door.

“Coffee?” Casey asked, turning slightly and leaning against the counter. A smile was growing on his face as he realized how ridiculous (and awesome, potential-blackmail-wise) this situation was.

“Ah, no, thank you.”

Then Dr. Oliver nodded awkwardly in goodbye and left the apartment. Casey stared after him for a moment, and then quickly stepped away from the kitchen counter. He crossed the living room in four steps, then rapped his knuckles on Luke’s bedroom door.

“You decent?” he called out.

There was a pause, and then Luke shouted back. “Yeah, I guess.”

Casey opened the door, leaning his head into the room with a wide grin on his face. Luke was sitting up in bed, the sheets over his lap not doing much to hide the fact that he was naked. Casey waggled his eyebrows.

“Did you have a nice time last night?”

“Shut up,” Luke said.

“Dude, a little warning next time. I almost had a heart attack when he came out of the room.”

“The odds are very good that he won’t spend another night here,” Luke replied, lifting a hand to rub at his eye. “So, you know, nothing to worry about there.”

Casey sighed. “Did you mess things up with him again?”

“No!” Luke exclaimed. “I just mean, Noah’s surgery is over, and it went well, so he’ll be going back to Dallas soon.”

“You know,” Casey said slowly. “You could…always go to Dallas with him. Sell the company, run the foundation from there.”

Luke dropped his hand and looked mockingly at Casey. “Sure. Yep, I’ll do that.”

“What?”

“For one thing, it’s ridiculous. I’m not going to uproot my life for a guy I’ve slept with three times. For another thing, I actually _like_ living in Oakdale near my family and friends. And not to mention, he’s made it perfectly clear that this is just, you know, a thing. I’m not going to stow away in the luggage compartment and then force myself into his life.”

“Well, then, you have to think of something else before he leaves.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re in love with him, you idiot.”

Casey backed out of the room and closed the door, ignoring Luke’s shocked expression.

**

Reid tapped his pen against his desk repeatedly, in the hope that the constant noise would drown out his thoughts. It didn’t. After his appointment, where he had to deal with the patient sobbing over the referral as if that made her condition somehow _worse_ , he returned to his office, and he hadn’t left since. He just kept hearing Luke’s voice telling him that the wing didn’t concern him. Over and over again. And every once in a while, an even quieter “it’s just sex.”

And Luke _was_ right. The wing didn’t concern him. Even if he – even if he had started to think that maybe he wouldn’t _mind_ running the wing, it wasn’t like Bob was going to ask him now, after all the times he had said no. Besides, it’s not like Luke had ever given him any sort of indication that he’d like Reid to stay. Oh, Reid knew that Luke liked him well enough, that he cared about him, that he desired him. But that didn’t mean Luke saw them having any sort of future together. Or wanted more than just red-hot sex. The best sex Reid had ever had in his life.

Reid lifted a hand to his eyes and rubbed them quickly before pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t do this to himself. Somewhere along the line, he had started to have real feelings for Luke. Hell, he had feelings for Luke _years_ ago, but he had never expected them to return like this, to become so much more intense. But he wasn’t going to invest or commit to something when Luke didn’t feel the same way. He couldn’t do that to himself. If all this really _was_ just sex, if Luke expected (and didn’t even seem to care) that Reid would be leaving soon, then…

He needed to get out of Oakdale. As soon as possible.

**

Noah was still kind of out of it that morning. He supposed it could only be expected, seeing as how someone was digging around in his brain only the day before. But he did wake up for very short stretches at a time, and thankfully there was always someone around to answer his whispered questions and requests. He couldn’t really talk normally yet, but people were at least figuring out what he was trying to say, so that was something.

Richard was there almost all the time, and Alison every once in a while, Lily even, and of course Dr. Oliver would stop by to check his reflexes and change his bandages. Not Luke, though, and in the back of his drug-addled brain, Noah began to wonder why.

That afternoon, though, he had a visitor who might be able to explain where his friend was. After being blind for so long, Noah had become pretty skilled at figuring out who exactly was around him. When he woke up and heard the noise of a wheelchair rolling back and forth accompanied by little man-made engine sounds, he _knew_ it was Casey.

“Hey,” Noah murmured.

“Noah!” Casey said. “How are you feeling, man?”

“Brain surgery.”

Casey laughed. “Right. Well, Ali says you’re doing really well. Much better than expected at this point in the game.”

“Luke?” Noah asked, swallowing thickly.

“He was here all day yesterday. Though I think he’s kind of avoiding me today. Or Dr. Oliver. I’m not sure.”

“Why?”

Casey snorted. “Because Luke’s a Snyder, dude. Why have a boyfriend when he can have a tortured love affair, full of denied feelings and misunderstandings?”

“Told me nothing.”

“Yeah, he’s been telling everyone who will listen that there’s nothing going on between them. I still had a nice chat with the good doctor at 6 this morning. In the apartment.”

“First?”

“At our place, yeah. First ever, nope. Luke’s head over, dude, but he won’t admit it. I think it’s going to work out though.”

“Why?”

“Just a hunch,” Casey said, grinning.


	23. Chapter 23

Reid let himself into the apartment, prepared for another round of teasing from Katie in light of his unplanned night out. She glanced up when he walked inside and gave him a little wave. Then she briefly returned to the phone conversation she was having.

“I need to call you back, OK? Yep. Yep. Thanks for letting me know. Say hi to your mom.”

She hung up and smiled at Reid; Reid pretended not to notice the look on her face. He walked through the living room directly to the kitchen. He continued to ignore her as he pulled open the refrigerator door and stared inside.

“Hello,” Katie said. Reid grunted in reply.

“How was your day?” she asked cheerfully. Reid didn’t bother giving any sort of response.

“My day was good,” Katie continued as if she hadn’t noticed. “I went to work, of course, but I snuck out early so Jacob and I could go to the park to feed ducks.”

“Mmm,” Reid said, finally deciding against everything in the fridge, much to Katie’s surprise. Reid faced her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded check. “Before I forget, here. I think that should cover rent and stuff.”

Katie waved her hand. “I told you that you didn’t need to pay rent.”

Reid shook the paper at her in annoyance. “Then use it for utilities or put it in an account for Jacob or something.”

Katie sighed and took the check, unfolding it. She coughed in surprise. “How much do you think rent in Oakdale is?!”

Reid didn’t answer. He started walking away, muttering about needing a shower. Katie quickly turned around on the couch, not taking her eyes off him. “Why are you giving me this now, anyway?” she asked suspiciously.

“I’m leaving soon. I’ll probably be out of here by next week.”

Katie didn’t say anything for a moment. “Oh,” she finally said, barely audible.

Reid rolled his eyes even as he smiled at her. “Come on, now. Surely you were expecting it.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just didn’t think it’d be so – ”

Reid stepped closer. He bent down and kissed her forehead. “You’ve still got my beeper number, don't forget. I gotta take a shower.”

Katie stared after him sadly as he disappeared down the hall. She sighed, but as soon as she heard the water running, she snapped out of her depressed funk.

“You are not leaving. Not if I have anything to say about it, Reid Oliver,” she vowed as she picked up her cell phone again. She dialed the person she had been talking to earlier and waited for the answer. When it came, she began talking without even a hello. “It’s me; I can talk now. It’s worse than we thought. Time to bring out the big guns…What do you mean, who? Your grandfather, of course.”

**

“Hey Dad,” Luke greeted Holden as he walked into the barn.

Holden turned away from the horse he was grooming and glanced at Luke. His son looked absolutely exhausted and distraught, but Holden gave no outward indication that he noticed. He merely focused on the horse again and waited for Luke to bring up whatever was on his mind. Lily had surreptitiously pointed out the fading hickey, and he had seen Luke at the hospital himself, so Holden had a pretty good idea what it was about, anyway. Although he was still kind of hoping he was imagining things.

“Need any help?” Luke asked.

“Ah, Bubblegum here’s the last one. Your timing is impeccable, as usual.”

Luke sat down on a nearby bale of hay, smiling softly. He leaned back against the wooden frame of the stable and watched Holden work.

“Natalie’s not allowed to name the next horse, OK?”

Holden snorted. “What’s wrong with Bubblegum?” he asked sarcastically.

Luke was silent for several beats. He stared at his hands. “Dad?” he finally, softly asked.

“Mmm?” Holden murmured, feeling vaguely like Luke was a skittish horse he was trying not to spook.

“What does it feel like to be in love?” Luke asked quickly, the words running together as they fell out of his mouth. Holden looked at Luke; Luke’s eyes were wide, and he kind of looked like he was going to puke. Luke took a breath. “I mean…I mean, hypothetically.”

Holden hesitated. He led Bubblegum back into her stall, then walked away from Luke a few steps. He grabbed his water bottle from a small table, which he leaned against as he unscrewed the cap. He watched Luke for another few seconds, but Luke never once looked up at him.

“I don’t know if I’m the best person to answer that,” Holden said, smiling self-deprecatingly. “My track record’s not the greatest.”

Luke’s agreeing laughter was strained. He finally made eye contact with Holden, and Holden was surprised by the roiling emotion in Luke’s eyes.

“It’s probably different for everyone, Luke. I’m not trying to be difficult here; I just think it depends on the personalities of the people involved, and the circumstances, and what both people are willing to put up with. What their priorities and needs and – and dreams for the future are, and whether they mesh.”

Luke nodded slowly.

“Love isn’t about poetry and fireworks and butterflies in the stomach and passion. I mean, it _is_. But not just that,” Holden continued. “Because when that infatuation fades and the heat wears off – whether it’s the heat of fighting or…sex…or, you know, whatever – and trust me, it will wear off, well then, things start to settle. You find yourself living a day-to-day life with the person and all their little, annoying idiosyncrasies. You’re raising a family, maybe, and there are bills to pay and trash to take out and grocery lists to make. People make these promises and grand statements about wanting to live the rest of their lives with someone, talking about it like it’s some future event instead of what they’re already doing. But I think that’s the key: it has to be someone you can picture yourself with, old and gray and sitting next to you on the porch, after decades of stupid fights and hurting each other and loss and making up and laughter and weekends away and sex on the kitchen floor. If you can picture that, and think it sounds like the only life you’d _ever_ want, then I think you’re in love. Hypothetically speaking, of course.”

Luke pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them in a hug. “Is that how it was with you and Mom?”

Holden walked closer and sat on the bale next to Luke. “Your mother and I have a complicated relationship.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Luke muttered under his breath. Holden smiled.

“And I have no doubt that we’re going to be intricately involved with each other until we are old and gray, if for no other reason than you kids. Whether we’re together or just friends, and how many times we switch back and forth between now and then, remains to be seen.”

Holden then risked a glance at Luke. “Why do you ask?”

The blush started on Luke’s chest and soon engulfed his entire face.

“Just…a conversation I had with Casey,” Luke evaded.

“A hypothetical one?”

“Yeah.”

Holden picked at a spot of dirt on the knee of his jeans. He was about to fish further, when Luke began speaking again.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“I always want to help you, if I can. You know that.”

“No, I know. I just, I imagine it can’t be that easy for you to…to think about me in love or in a relationship or something. Especially with a man.”

“I want you to be happy. Obviously, it was a transition, but that’s long past us.”

Luke nodded. “It’s just you kept saying things like ‘the person you want to be with’ and stuff, instead of ‘the woman.’ And it just came naturally. That means a lot to me.”

Holden put his arm around Luke’s shoulders, rubbing the far one with his palm. Luke closed his eyes, enjoying the brief moment of affection. That enjoyment ended almost immediately with Holden’s next sentence.

“That speech wasn’t entirely unforced. I had to edit myself sometimes.”

Luke opened his eyes, but he didn’t say anything.

“I wanted to warn you, for example, that it's harder for couples with large age differences, because they don't always look at things the same way. And I imagine some of the fights might be about schedules or missed holidays or something. It can’t be easy living with a surgeon. All of this is hypothetical, of course.”

“Of course,” Luke whispered, surprised at how little panic or shock he actually felt.

When Luke didn’t say anything more, Holden simply nodded, his suspicions confirmed. He inhaled slowly, feeling the overprotective father side of him rising to the surface. “Luke, I have to know. Don’t lie, OK? When he was here before, did he – ?”

“No, Dad,” Luke interrupted. “No.” Then he laughed once, quickly. “Not for lack of trying on my part, but he was more than honorable back then.”

“And now? What’s going on between you now?”

Luke took a deep, shuddering breath. “I think I love him,” he admitted, unable to stop his voice from breaking. “I know I do. I can see us, gray-haired on the porch and probably still sniping sarcastically at each other. But he doesn’t feel the same way, and he’s going to leave me.”

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and bent his head forward until his forehead touched his knees. Holden’s arm around him tightened. Neither Snyder man spoke again for a long time.

**

Neither Luke nor Reid mentioned anything, but it was like they both clearly knew something had changed after that last morning together at Luke’s. There were no hints dropped that resulted in “unplanned” meetings at Java or Al’s. There were no more passionate nights in each other’s arms. Luke’s visits were carefully timed around Reid’s check-ups on Noah so they never actually crossed paths. Reid shut down every attempt by Katie to talk about Luke or his plans to leave town; Katie being Katie never stopped trying, and he began to work much longer hours as he wrapped things up at Memorial, in an effort to avoid her.

On Monday, Luke and Reid accidentally ran into each other in Old Town and had four minutes of awkward conversation before Reid’s beeper thankfully went off.

On Wednesday, the Hughes kid came over to babysit Jacob in the afternoon. Reid had been trying to work from home, but after about five minutes of pointed silence and knowing looks, Reid slammed his book shut and left the apartment.

On Thursday, he met with Alex Roberts to discuss all the patients under his care and start the process of transferring that care to Roberts and his staff.

On Friday, Reid encountered a rather distracted Luke as he roamed the hospital corridors. He found out later (from sneaking a peek at the records) that Ethan had broken his arm in a stupid Snyder-spawn accident. Reid was bringing things down to his car. When he saw Luke, he was only a few feet from his office, an empty box loosely dangling from his hand as he headed back for another load.

Luke met his eyes and then looked down at the box. Reid had stopped walking, and Luke swallowed. He focused on Reid’s eyes again, and the next thing Reid knew they were in his office. Mere minutes after that, he held Luke against the door. One of Luke’s legs was wrapped high around Reid’s hip, and the other leg barely touched the ground. Instead, Reid was supporting most of Luke’s weight. Their pants were pushed down, and Reid was inside Luke, thrusting into him unceasingly. Neither man made a sound – not a gasp or a groan or a moan and certainly not anything resembling words. They simply kissed silently, a little bit desperately. Luke’s hands were in Reid’s hair, and Reid’s hands were grasping Luke’s hips. They came at nearly the same time, breathing harshly into each other’s mouths. Reid continued to thrust through their climaxes and as they came down, struggling to make the pleasure last as long as possible.

But eventually, the battle was lost, and Reid slipped out of Luke. Luke stood quietly for a beat, then straightened his clothes and left without a word and barely without a glance at Reid. Reid watched him leave and then he exhaled sharply, feeling angry at himself and Luke for the moment of weakness so he didn’t have to feel anything else. Reid sighed. He turned away from the door, and he continued packing.


	24. Chapter 24

Reid came into the hospital on Saturday, although he didn’t really have any work. In fact, he simply sat in his completely empty office, leaning back in the chair, his hands steepled and his index fingers resting on his lips. His brain was somehow completely full of racing thoughts and mercifully empty all at the same time. He really should leave. There was nothing left for him to do here at Memorial.

Nothing except say goodbye to Bob.

Reid sighed and stood. He walked out of the office, leaving the door unlocked behind him to make things easier on the janitorial staff. He made his way down the hall towards Bob’s office, barely aware of his surroundings. As strange as it had felt to return to Oakdale after all these years, it felt even stranger leaving it again.

He nodded at a blonde nurse that he recognized as a friend of Luke and Noah. She did a double-take at the relatively polite greeting and then said hello. Reid continued on his way without even noticing her reaction.

And then he arrived at Bob’s door. He knocked quickly, waiting for the response. A muffled voice called out, and Reid turned the doorknob. He stepped into the room, immediately noticing Alex Roberts sitting across from Bob. Leftovers from lunch sat on the desk between them, and they both held open file folders in their laps.

“Alex,” he greeted the other neurosurgeon. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you were – Bob, I’ll talk to you later.”

He was about to leave the room again, when Bob stopped him.

“Reid, wait.”

Reid glanced at him, lifting his eyebrows expectantly.

“We’re going through the folders on the finalists for the chair position. You might have some inside knowledge here.”

Reid swallowed. He had known it was too late, but it still came as somewhat of a surprise to him. Not that it mattered anyway, because he wasn’t going to stay around here and make a fool of himself with someone who didn’t return his feelings. Reid exhaled, then focused back on the conversation.

“Who are you thinking about?”

Bob picked up the first file in front of him and leaned back slightly in his chair. “Well, first, there’s our friend Channing.”

Reid snorted in loud derision. “You’re not seriously considering that deli slicer? I wouldn’t let him within fifty miles of my – the facility.”

Reid didn’t notice the quick glance shared between Roberts and Bob. “He’s highly qualified,” Bob pointed out.

“By what standards? He – ”

“We were also thinking Richard Meredith,” Bob interrupted.

“That self-aggrandizing, plagiarizing idiot?!”

Alex laughed out loud, and Reid turned to face him. “Well, come on, Alex. Did you see his latest article? It was nothing more than a – a book report, for God’s sake. You might as well light a match to the neuro wing right now.”

Bob sighed. “Our third choice was – ”

Reid held up a hand quickly. “I don’t know if I can hear this. If those two were your top picks, then…” Reid shook his head.

Bob laughed lightly. “Well, of course they aren't our first choice, Reid. But you already turned us down.”

Reid looked up at him, startled. He began to breathe shallowly.

“Unless you’d like to reconsider,” Bob added leadingly.

Reid stared at him for a long beat, and then he swallowed. “I…I don’t know. I – ”

“Alex, could you..”

Reid barely registered as Dr. Roberts nodded, stood and stepped away from the desk. He patted Reid’s shoulder on his way out, and then he closed Bob’s office door behind him. Reid faced Bob again, and Bob stood. He rounded the desk and then leaned against the edge. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked at Reid.

“I’m being serious, Reid. The job’s yours if you want it.”

“Bob, I can’t just…I’ve already…”

Bob nodded. He pushed off the desk and stepped closer to Reid. “This could be good for you, Reid. Running something like this would be huge for your career and give you the opportunity to help many patients. And there are other things that matter in life, too - things that you could have here. Friendships, family, a home.”

Reid glanced down, unable to look at Bob as he flashed to the person that was his reason for wanting the job _and_ for wanting to leave Oakdale. He cleared his throat. Bob patted him on the arm, turning away. Reid looked up surprised, as Bob walked back around his desk.

“Think about it,” he said. “Talk it over with...with Katie. But you need to make this decision, well, tonight, really. The project truthfully can’t go without a director any longer.”

Reid nodded, feeling blindsided.

“I’m having dinner at the Lakeview with my son Tom to discuss the legalese in the contract,” Bob continued. “We should be done by, say, 8:00. Meet me there, then, and let me know. If you decide not to stay, we’ll move onto the next choice.”

“Oh…OK.”

“Go on, get out of here,” Bob said, smiling as he sat behind his desk again.

Reid nearly stumbled over his own feet as he left the office. He certainly didn’t notice Alex Roberts rejoin Bob as soon as Reid left the room. He remained in a haze all the way to the car and all the way to Katie’s. Thankfully, he hadn’t hit or killed anyone, as far as he knew.

Reid opened the door to the apartment. Katie was standing in the corner near the playpen, holding Jacob. She glanced up and smiled at him, and Reid thought about how this place had felt more like home than anywhere he had ever lived.

**

Reid had barely left the office when Roberts sat down across from Bob again. He raised an eyebrow.

“Well? Did he bite?”

Bob smirked. “Things look…promising. I’m going to let Katie work on him a bit, and then I’ll make my last move.”

“Which is?”

“Aha. I have a secret weapon, Alex.”

**

“How was work, dear?” Katie asked, sing-song.

Reid smiled weakly at her stereotypical 1950s housewife greeting. He sat down on the couch, looking ill. She turned away from him a moment to put Jacob back in his playpen. She used the opportunity to grin wildly, but she schooled her expression when she stood straight again.

“Fine,” Reid answered, laughing uncomfortably. He reached a hand up to scratch at his ear. “Ah. Something weird happened right before I left, though.”

Katie walked to the couch and sat next to him. She clasped her hands in her lap and stared at Reid. “Oh?” she asked innocently.

“Bob offered me directorship of the wing,” Reid said quickly. His voice was a little too loud and forced.

Katie opened her mouth, gasping in fake surprise. “Reid, that’s wonderful! Well, you know, you are always welcome to stay here as long as you want.”

Reid gave her a small smile. “I know. And you know I love you and the kid but – ”

Katie furrowed her brow. “You’re not taking it?”

“I told Bob I’d think about it,” Reid answered noncommittally. He turned slightly, clearly about to stand and run away. Katie leaned forward and put her hand on his thigh.

“Tell me the pros and cons,” she said sweetly, despite the fact that her fingernails were now digging into him. “Is it a good job?”

Reid tilted his head in acknowledgement. “It’s a great job. I wouldn’t have an opportunity like this in Dallas for at least ten more years.”

“Is it Bob? I know you two have had some…spats recently, but – ”

“No. I like Bob; I respect him.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I just – I’d be miserable if I stayed here, and things just went on the way they are now.”

Katie didn’t answer for a moment, and Reid didn’t look in her eyes. They both pretended she didn’t know exactly what he was referring to.

“Any more miserable than you’d be in Dallas, with no friends at all and nothing but work?” Katie finally asked.

Reid stood up, walking into the kitchen. “At least Dallas is a real city.”

“Oakdale has its attractions,” Katie pointed out.

Reid pulled a beer out of the fridge, popped the top and turned to face her again. He sighed. “Can we talk about something else, just for a little while? I can’t think about this right now.”

Katie’s expression turned frustrated for a brief second. Then she forced a smile. “Of course.”

**

At the sound of the ringing phone, Luke turned over, opened one eye, and stared at it. He’d stayed in bed all day long, like a teenager, thinking of nothing else but the fact that Reid was flying out of Oakdale tomorrow. Casey had popped his head into the room a few times, rolled his eyes, and left again. The last time, Casey threw Luke’s jacket at his head and yelled “Go see him already.” Luke pushed the jacket off himself and ignored Casey.

He kind of wondered if Reid was even going to say goodbye to him, or if that too-brief, incredibly intense moment in Reid’s office _was_ their goodbye. Really, that was the only reason he eventually answered the phone, on the off chance that it was Reid calling.

“Hello?” Luke asked dejectedly.

“Luke?”

Luke sighed. “Hi Bob, how are you?”

“Good, good. I’m just calling about the neuro wing board meeting on Monday. Something to add to the agenda.”

“OK, what is it?”

“We should probably confirm the director appointment. You’ve seen the CVs for the three candidates?”

“Yeah.”

“We might have to add Dr. Oliver as a fourth,” Bob said casually.

Luke sat straight up in bed, his heart pounding. “What?”

“I’ve offered him the job,” Bob continued, his voice still infuriatingly calm. “He said he needed to think about it and will let me know. Obviously, you’re more familiar with him than the other board members, so I won’t bother sending you the materials I’m giving them. That’s why I’m giving you this heads-up instead.”

“Right. Right, um, OK. Thanks.”

Luke hung up absent-mindedly, not even thinking that Bob might have had more to say. He stared at his lap for a moment, blood whooshing and racing in his ears. Then he shook his head.

“He's _thinking_ about it?” he asked aloud to his room.

He hurriedly climbed out of bed, nearly tripping over the sheets and falling to the floor. He pulled on some clothes quickly and grabbed his keys.

**

Katie was in the middle of a very involved story about something from her past involving an island and a diamond. Reid was staring at her like she’d lost her mind, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or just entertaining and distracting him.

The doorbell rang, saving him from the rest of the story. He stood and walked to the door. When he pulled it open, though, he wished he had just ignored it and asked Katie for more details. Luke was standing in the hall, and he looked, well, really hot, but also spitting mad. Actually, the two were probably connected.

Katie glanced between the two of them for a moment and then stood. “I think Jacob and I are going to visit Aunt Margo.”

Neither Reid nor Luke said anything as she gathered her things, picked up Jacob and walked out of the apartment. She gave Luke a supportive smile as she passed him. As soon as she was out of earshot, Reid turned to Luke.

“What are you doing here?”

Luke laughed sarcastically. “Just trying to figure out what’s going on. Bob said he offered you the job, and you’re ‘thinking about it!’”

Reid nodded, turning away and stepping into the living room. “That’s true.”

Luke finally crossed the threshold and closed the door to the apartment. “Why?” he demanded. “What’s to think about?”

Reid stared at him. “I can’t just uproot my life without even considering the pros and cons,” he pointed out.

Luke shook his head, blinking rapidly as he stared up at the ceiling. “Right. Well, we both know what your decision is going to be, and I don’t think it’s very fair of you to just jerk people around like this. Just, for God’s sake, _leave already_ if you’re going to go.”


	25. Chapter 25

An hour ago, Reid would have said he was just tired of all the drama. He simply wanted to go home where things were easy and understood and _normal_. But the thing with Luke was, he sucked Reid into the crazy with him, and Reid just couldn’t help himself. That explained why his immediate impulse was to yell something back at Luke, something immature and juvenile, like “well, fine, I _will_!” But as he opened his mouth and inhaled, he met Luke’s eyes. Luke had never quite mastered the art of hiding his emotions during stressful times, and if the turmoil on his face was any indication of what he was feeling, then maybe – just maybe – Reid wasn’t alone in the stress and heartbreak of the last few days.

He exhaled slowly, trying to relax. When he finally spoke, his voice was calm. “Do you want me to?”

Luke obviously wasn’t expecting that response, and he did a slight double-take. He shifted his weight, looking confused. “What?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Luke opened and closed his mouth. “I want what’s best for the hospital. I have bent over backwards trying to make this wing the best it could be and – ”

“You _are_ very flexible,” Reid said, immediately kicking himself for the inappropriate comment. He really needed one of those – what did Katie call it once – mouth-brain barriers.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Luke snarled. “I’m being serious here. The hospital needs someone who will commit. Who won’t leave.”

“What makes you think I will?” Reid asked, voice rising in slight offense.

“Because it’s what you do!”

Reid stared at him in shock, unable to formulate, let alone voice, a response. Luke scoffed.

“What, are you going to deny there’s a precedent?”

“If you call one time six years ago a precedent!” Reid finally managed to say.

“Well, I do.” Luke paced across the room, shaking his head. Reid watched him, still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. “You’re going to get bored with this town or the hospital or – or me, and you’re going to leave, just like before. So, yeah, I’d rather you left now than later, because I just…I can’t…”

Reid stared at him, feeling pieces starting to click into place. And he was supposed to be a genius. Fuck. He stepped closer to Luke, swallowing somewhat nervously. He reached a hand up towards Luke’s cheek. Luke flinched, and Reid let his hand fall. Too soon.

“You can’t what?” he softly asked instead. “You can’t what, Luke?”

“I can’t lose you again,” Luke whispered. He closed his eyes and inhaled. “I’m sorry,” he continued, louder. “I’m trying so hard to be an adult about this, and not some stupid kid, but I don’t know how to do this casual thing. I don’t.”

Reid grinned, not even caring how they had managed to get everything so mixed up. “That’s good to hear,” he said. “Because I kind of suck at doing things half-assed, myself.”

Luke looked up at him, his shaky breaths and rapid blinking clearly indicating how emotionally destroyed he was. “What?”

Reid sighed. He felt like a silly cliché even thinking the words that he was about to say, but they needed to be said. They should have been said a long time ago. “I was crazy about you six years ago,” he admitted, cringing at himself. “I’m completely in love with you now.”

“ _What?_ ” Luke repeated.

“How did you not see that?” Reid asked, amused.

“I – but you _left_!”

Reid threw his hands into the air. “What was I supposed to do?” he demanded. “You were 16 years old!”

“You were supposed to wait seven goddamn months!” Luke shouted.

Reid snorted in harsh laughter. “And what? Some magical switch would have been flipped? You weren’t ready.”

“You didn’t have the right to make that decision for me.”

“Yes, I did,” Reid argued. “Someone had to be the grown-up.”

“Don’t fucking patronize me.”

“Then don’t be so stupid.”

Luke bit his tongue, inhaling sharply as he shook his head. He half-turned and took two steps away. Crossing his arms over his stomach, he stared at the floor. His next statement was so quiet, Reid almost didn’t hear him.

“That birthday was the worst of my life. I was 17, and my mom was healthy, and my family was actually functioning relatively well for a change, and it should have been an amazing day. But I just – I spent the entire day waiting for you to call. When I blew out the candles, I wished you’d show up. I thought about you and – and waited for you all day long, and by the end of it, I realized that you probably had already forgotten about me.”

“By the end of that day, I was shit-faced drunk,” Reid informed him, equally quiet. Luke glanced up at him. “I worked 20 hours that day, just so I didn’t get on a plane. And then I drank half a bottle of scotch.”

“Really?” Luke asked, not even trying to fight the dopey smile that came to his face.

Reid nodded, embarrassed. “Really,” he confessed.

Luke took a shaky breath and placed a palm to his chest. “You were the only thing I wanted,” he said.

Reid sighed. “I know,” he said, and Luke smiled quickly at the matter-of-fact way he said it. “Do you know how terrifying that was for me?” Reid continued. “And how…just how limiting that was for you? Look at your life, at your accomplishments and your experiences. I didn’t want to take that away from you. If I had stuck around, I would have eventually messed up your life.”

Luke gave him a soft smile. “Don’t worry. My life is pretty messed up without your help. And honestly, we’ll never know what things would have been like if you stayed – or if I hadn’t met you at all. Besides, you know, it wasn’t all glamour and happiness just because you let me _grow up_. If nothing else, I compared every man I ever met to you, and nobody once stood a chance.”

“Of course not,” Reid said cheekily.

“Shut up and let me finish,” Luke said. “There are a lot of things about my past I’d like to change, but ultimately I’m happy with who I am and what I’ve done over the years. And I know I owe at least part of that to you, to knowing you during that rather pivotal time in my life. I wouldn’t trade that for the world.”

Reid smiled, ducking his head as he took a step closer to Luke.

“But I will regret to the day I die not being with you back then,” Luke added saucily, laughing despite his still-befuddled emotions.

Reid broke into laughter as well, and thankfully, the rather heavy atmosphere in the room dissipated. Reid smiled briefly. “If it had been only about sex, I would have had you naked and screaming my name before you knew what happened.”

Luke glanced up at him, the blush that sprung to his face a contradiction to the heated arousal in his eyes.

“But I wanted more,” Reid said, determined to say this before either one of them succumbed to temptation. “I wanted a relationship. I wanted – I wanted everything. And I couldn’t have it, not then. So I had to leave, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to again. Everything’s different now.”

Luke swallowed. “How – ” he began, voice unsteady. He cleared his throat. “How are things now?”

Reid smiled. He stepped forward again, finally closing the distance between them. He took a chance that a sign of affection wouldn’t be rejected now. He lifted his palm to Luke’s cheek again, cupping it softly as he stared into Luke’s eyes.

“After six years, I still haven’t been able to get you out of my system. I kept trying to forget you, but I couldn’t stop wondering about you and who you’d become. I couldn’t stop fantasizing about you. When Bob called me, I didn’t want to even hope you’d still be here, that I’d have the chance to get to know you again and learn who you are now. Being with you, it’s so much better than anything I could have imagined,” Reid finished, sighing softly. Then he added, with a slight eyeroll, “God, I sound like a Hallmark card.”

“That’s OK,” Luke whispered, smiling.

Reid shook his head, grimacing. “It’s really not.”

“Reid? Shut up.”

Luke leaned in and kissed him. Reid immediately pulled him as close as he could. The kiss turned passionate quickly, and Luke felt as if his heart was going to burst. On the way over here, he had no idea what to expect. He told himself he was going to yell at Reid for messing around with Bob and the hospital (and him). He told himself that he was going to get the last word for once and that, after Reid left tomorrow, he wouldn’t ever give him a second thought. But deep down, deny it as he might, he hoped the encounter would end exactly like this.

Luke pulled out of the kiss, panting heavily. Reid took the opportunity to begin unbuttoning Luke’s shirt; Luke grinned as the nimble fingers made their way down his torso. He kept his hands on Reid’s biceps, squeezing softly. When Reid looked up at him, the expression in his eyes was almost unbearable in its openness. Luke pressed his lips together and swallowed.

He slid a palm down Reid’s arm until he reached his hand. Grabbing it, Luke stepped away. He walked towards Reid’s bedroom, tugging his – his _boyfriend_ behind him. He heard a soft laugh as Reid stumbled slightly, but Luke didn’t stop. He was focused on a single-minded purpose.

Reid kicked the door shut once they were in the room, even as Luke turned around to face him. They were kissing again within moments, slowly, headily. Reid ran his hands through Luke’s hair and across his shoulders and down his back. When he reached Luke’s ass, he forced Luke's hips even closer to his own. Luke gasped in surprise and at the feel of Reid's arousal, but Reid didn’t really respond. He merely walked them both over to the bed and pushed Luke onto it. Luke bounced a couple times, laughing happily. Reid smirked at Luke, then crawled on top of him.

Luke wanted to commit every detail of this to memory, but it proved almost impossible. Things were happening in flashes of pleasure, and he wanted so much, he wanted to touch Reid everywhere, and he couldn’t focus on any one thing. His shirt was off, and then Reid’s. Reid was flicking Luke’s nipple with his tongue, and Luke was gripping Reid’s hair. Luke’s head was tilted back and he knew he was groaning obscenely loudly, and then Reid was kissing him again, filling Luke’s mouth with his demanding tongue.

Their hands worked rapidly, each man unbuttoning the other’s pants, pushing them over and down hips. Luke grabbed Reid’s cock, squeezing it softly and stroking. “In me,” he muttered in Reid’s ear. His patience was shot; he had no desire for foreplay. He just wanted, he needed Reid. He needed to know this was _real_ , somehow, in a way that even Reid’s words couldn’t prove.

Reid pulled away, and Luke closed his eyes, already missing the warmth and weight of him. Reid came back after only a few seconds, and Luke opened his eyes again. He watched as Reid focused on putting on the condom and coating himself with lube. He moved his fingers towards Luke, and Luke reached down, stopping Reid.

“No,” he whispered. “Don’t bother. I’m fine without it.”

Reid glanced up at him. “You sure?”

Luke smiled. He nodded. “I want to _feel_ you.”

Reid surged forward, kissing Luke even as he lined himself up. He pressed in, and Luke broke the kiss, grunting softly. It had been only a day or so since Reid was last inside him, so it wasn’t completely unbearable, but the stretch was still there and it was still intense. Luke scratched at Reid’s back, moaning as he filled him completely. Reid’s face was buried in the groove of Luke’s neck, and Luke could feel his warm breath against his skin.

Luke reached a hand up, finding the back of Reid’s head. He scrunched Reid’s hair, and pressed the pads of his fingers against Reid’s scalp. And then he pulled, dragging Reid’s head up until their eyes met. Reid pulled out of him slowly, thrust back in equally slow. They maintained a frustratingly unhurried pace, both men wanting to make this last as long as possible. Neither Reid nor Luke made another noise beyond their heavy and increasingly quick breaths. And neither man looked away; they stared deep into each other’s eyes until the very last moment, when Luke’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. Reid dropped his head forward then, breaking the silence of the room with a long groan as he followed Luke over the edge.


	26. Chapter 26

Reid had no idea how long he slept, but when he woke up, his head was resting high on Luke’s stomach. Luke leaned back against the headboard, sitting half-upright. He was awake, one hand resting on Reid’s back and the other carding through his hair. Reid shifted, tightening his own arm around Luke’s waist. He didn’t look up – he didn’t even bother opening his eyes – but he felt Luke’s smile all the same.

“That was nice,” Luke murmured.

Reid snorted. “Happy to please,” he mumbled. He didn’t really have the energy to put the amount of sarcasm behind it that he wanted to, and it ended up entirely too sincere for his liking.

Luke’s hand on his back started to move, the fingers tracing lazy patterns over his shoulder blade. “Well, you do. I mean it, though. Being with you just now, it – ah, it was different. Didn’t it seem that way? Different somehow?”

“Well, it was during the day,” Reid pointed out, smirking. “We haven’t been in bed together when it was that light out before.”

Luke pinched him, and Reid mock-protested. “I mean, emotionally. It was – it was making love.”

Reid opened one eye and stared up at him. “One, don’t call it that again. Two, that’s what we’ve been doing all along, in case you hadn’t noticed. And three, I’m serious, you call it that again and I’m dumping you.”

Luke laughed loudly. “You wouldn’t. You’re completely in love with me. Remember?”

Reid sighed, closing his eye again. He breathed in deeply and smoothed his palm across Luke’s torso. He didn’t bother answering.

“All along, huh?” Luke asked, the tone of his voice suggesting that he was still grinning widely.

“Apparently I was doing it wrong, if you hadn’t figured that out.”

“No, I just…I mean, I knew it was making love for me. I still can’t wrap my mind around the idea that it was making love for you too.”

“What did I _just_ say?”

“Deal with it.”

Reid moaned tiredly, finally rolling off Luke and onto his back. He opened his eyes and stared up at Luke. “So right from the start for you, huh?” he asked cheekily.

Luke rolled his eyes. He scooted down on the bed until he was even with Reid. They were only inches apart, and it felt incredibly intimate. Luke had actually never felt emotionally or physically closer with anyone.

“I have to confess something,” he whispered.

“OK." Reid's reply was slightly hesitant.

“You gave me some really good advice when I was younger. Things like dating and making naked mistakes and experimenting. I didn’t really follow any of it.”

“Like you said, it just didn’t happen. You weren't requi – ”

Luke lifted a hand to Reid’s mouth. “Shh,” he said softly before continuing. “I also didn’t follow your advice not to fall in devoted love with the first gay guy who gave me the time of day. Really, the only thing I did listen to was when you told me to save my heart for someone who deserved it. It’s just that saving my heart and saving all the rest of it – for me, that’s the same thing.”

Luke’s hand still prevented Reid from responding, so he did the only thing he could and _looked_ at Luke. Luke blinked, then smiled.

“Anyway…I just wanted to say,” Luke paused, embarrassed for some reason. He’d imagined saying this for years, and the words just weren’t coming. He took a breath, then rushed through his next sentences. “I’m in love with you too. I haven’t said that yet, I don’t think, and it’s probably obvious but – I needed to say it.”

Reid reached up and pulled Luke’s hand away from his mouth. Then he immediately rolled on top of Luke and kissed him deeply. Luke’s hand trailed upwards, burying into Reid’s hair. They continued to kiss for several minutes, neither man trying for or even wanting anything more.

Finally, Reid pulled away, rolling onto his back again. Luke turned to his side and propped his head up. With his other hand, he reached out. His fingers crawled over Reid’s chest, and Reid smiled at the sensation.

“Can I ask you something?” Reid said softly.

“Mm-hmm,” Luke replied.

“Why didn’t you tell Noah about us? I mean, I know you said it was to protect me, and I appreciate that, but he doesn’t seem like the type to spread that around. And I just can’t shake this feeling that – ” Reid shook his head.

“That what?” Luke asked.

Reid turned to face him. “I don’t know.”

“That I…was ashamed of it? Or regretted it?”

Reid shrugged. “I don’t know,” he repeated. “Maybe.”

“Well, I wasn’t and I didn’t. And really, Noah kind of _is_ the type to tell everyone, or at least the appropriate adult authorities. He’s a military brat and has a very strict and, ah, judgmental moral code.” Luke smiled and continued, “Another reason we wouldn’t have made it as a couple. But the truth is…what I felt for you, what we had together, even if it was just mostly in my head, it was…special. It was mine. I needed to hold onto that and keep it for myself, at least until something better came along.” Luke laughed. “And here you are.”

Reid smiled. “I think we actually both needed to grow up a little, to be honest. You weren’t the only one who had to figure out what he wanted in life, what his priorities were. You were just…better at it than me, it seems.”

“For a while after you came back, I tried to convince myself that it was just some leftover crush, but all the same, I never really doubted it,” Luke admitted. “And it was worth the wait.”

Reid waggled his eyebrows and Luke snorted. “I’m being serious, Reid. I’m happy you were my first kiss. I’m even happier that you were my first…everything else.”

Reid smirked. "Oh, there's a lot of things left for me to introduce you to."

Luke’s grin grew. “Well, I can think of one thing I've been meaning to try.”

“Hmm?” Reid murmured, raising his eyebrow in anticipation.

Luke bent his head and kissed Reid softly on his chest. Then he started to work his way down the bed, nibbling Reid, sucking his skin into his mouth as he moved lower and lower. Reid’s breathing deepened, and he felt his body start to respond. Luke was currently licking lines between the bumps of Reid’s ribs. He blindly reached a hand down, pulling the sheets away from Reid.

Reid slid the fingers of one hand through the strands of Luke’s hair. He pushed slightly, hoping to give Luke an unspoken hint to speed things along. It didn’t work, but it didn’t really matter, since the alternative felt pretty good too. Reid sighed, turning his head to the side. His eyes had just started to close when he caught a glimpse of the alarm clock on his bedside table.

Reid sat up immediately; Luke made a small noise of surprise as he clumsily fell away.

“What?” Luke asked, some insecurity sneaking back in. “Was it – did I – ?”

“Is that really the time?” Reid demanded, not paying Luke much attention. He was already climbing out of bed and finding his clothes.

“Uh. Yeah, I guess,” Luke replied, still dreadfully confused.

“Crap, crap, crap.”

“Reid! What is going on?”

Reid nearly tripped as he pulled his shoes on. “I have 15 minutes to get to the Lakeview and tell Bob I want the job.”

“What?!”

“I gotta go.”

“Do you want me to, I don’t know, to call Bob?”

“No, I should do this in person.”

Reid turned around in a complete circle before he spotted his keys on the top of the dresser. He grabbed them quickly, then faced Luke again. He paused, taking in the sight of a naked, mussed-up Luke in his bed, the sheet only half-covering his fading arousal. Reid made a small, needy noise.

“Reid! Go!” Luke yelled.

Reid took one step closer to the bed. He placed both hands on Luke’s cheeks and held him still as he planted a hard kiss on him. “Don’t go home,” he ordered breathlessly. “Stay here.”

Luke nodded, and Reid was out the door.

**

Bob glanced at his watch and then took a sip of his drink. He was starting to feel a little nervous. He and Tom had concluded their dinner about ten minutes ago, and Reid only had two minutes left to get there. He hadn’t expected it to be down to the wire like this. Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe they’d all been wrong. Maybe – Reid nearly ran into the lounge, and Bob suppressed a smile.

Reid slowed when he saw Bob. He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, and then he stepped closer to Bob’s table. Bob half-stood as he approached, greeting the younger man.

“Reid,” he said noncommittally.

Reid sat down, clasping his hands and resting them on top of the table. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. After he floundered a bit, Bob gave him a conversational nudge.

“Have you made up your mind?”

Reid nodded, glancing down before making eye contact with Bob. “I’ll take the job,” he said firmly. “But I have one condition.”

“One?”

“Just one,” Reid confirmed. “I want to be allowed to have a relationship with Luke Snyder.”

Bob hid his smirk by lifting his glass to his lips and taking another sip. “That’s it?”

Reid’s eyes bulged as he stared at Bob suspiciously. “Yes,” he agreed slowly.

Bob waved his hand dismissively. “I told you before, I try not to get involved in my staff’s personal lives.”

“You said it was a – ”

“Nah,” Bob said. “As long as you’re upfront with the board and Luke abstains from any votes that directly concern your position, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Reid continued to stare at him, mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

“Thank God,” Bob continued. “I thought you were going to ask for more money, or another ridiculously expensive piece of equipment, or something.” Bob smiled at Reid, and then he finished his drink.

“No, wait. I do want that.”

“Too late,” Bob said. “You said only one condition.”

He stood and walked around the table. Patting Reid on the back, he concluded, “Welcome to Oakdale, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid half-turned as Bob began to walk out of the Lakeview. “You’re evil,” he finally said.

“Your shirt’s buttoned wrong,” Bob replied without glancing back.


	27. Chapter 27

After Reid left the room, Luke fell back onto the mattress. He lifted a hand to his face and rubbed at his eye, chuckling softly. Then he smiled, and he stretched his arms and legs out as far as he could, taking up the whole bed. He still was having a hard time believing all this had really happened, that Reid loved him, that he was _in love_ with him and he was staying in Oakdale for good. Luke sighed. He rolled to his side and pulled Reid’s pillow to his face. He breathed in slowly, luxuriating in Reid’s scent.

Then he turned away, rolling onto his back. “Pull yourself together,” he scolded himself.

Luke sat up. He climbed off the bed and found his boxers. He pulled them on and looked around for his shirt. Before he found it, he spotted a t-shirt of Reid’s folded and sitting on top of the dresser. Luke hesitated only for a moment before walking over and putting it on instead.

“I am such a loser,” Luke whispered, rolling his eyes but not really caring all that much.

He walked around Reid’s room. Earlier that day, and the first time he had been in the room, Luke hadn’t paid too much attention to his surroundings. He had been entirely focused on the bed and the man in it with him. He ran out as fast as he could last time, but now that he was in there all alone, waiting for Reid, he was going to…snoop a bit.

He wasn’t expecting too many personal touches, and he wasn’t disappointed in that regard. A pile of coins and a receipt from Al’s and one of Jacob’s toys sat on the dresser. There was a gym bag on the floor. Luke walked back over by the bed. He already knew what was in the nightstand drawer, of course, but there were two issues of the _Journal of Neurosurgery_ on top. Luke flipped through one and saw an article by Reid describing the same procedure he had just done on Noah. Luke tried to read the first paragraph before he gave up. A piece of paper stuck out of the second journal. Luke opened to the page it marked, which was an article by a man named Channing. Reid had written _idiot_ nine or ten times on the slip of paper, along with jotted notes for, probably, a reply to the editor.

Resting on the table next to the journals was Reid’s phone. It was plugged in but had finished charging. Luke picked it up and pressed a button to get the screen to light up. He nearly dropped the phone when he saw the picture on the home screen. It was Luke on the mechanical bull back in Texas. Luke couldn’t stop his grin. He put the phone back down and looked around the room.

That was it. There were no other signs, besides a few more clothes and the suitcase in the corner, that indicated Reid was living there. Luke knew that, up until earlier today, it had been temporary. He hadn’t expected that much stuff. But there was something that still struck him as somewhat…sad about it. He couldn’t wait until Reid officially made this his home. And maybe someday they would…

Luke shut that line of thought down. No point in getting ahead of himself.

Luke sighed. And then his stomach rumbled. He put a hand to it, suddenly realizing he hadn’t eaten anything that entire day.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. When he turned into the kitchen, though, he stopped abruptly. Katie was there, preparing a snack for herself. She hadn’t noticed him yet, and Luke looked down at himself and his state of undress. He hesitated for a moment, and then prepared to hurry back to the room. And that’s when Katie turned around.

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, nearly dropping her plate on the floor. She threw a hand to her chest.

Luke held a calming hand out. “I’m sorry! I’m sor – it’s just me!”

Katie laughed as she recovered from the surprise. Then she smirked as she checked Luke out. Luke started to blush.

“Nice hair,” Katie said, walking past him to the couch. Luke immediately reached up, trying to straighten what he imagined was quite the case of bedhead.

Katie sat on the couch, bending one leg up underneath her so she could sit at an angle facing Luke.

“Uh…may I have something to eat? Please,” Luke asked.

“Oh my _God_ , did he send you out here for food? What a lazy – ”

“No!” Luke interrupted, laughing. “He had to go talk to Bob.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Katie drawled.

Luke looked up at her, meeting her eyes again. Katie was pretty sure he had no idea how moony the smile on his face was. “He wants to run the neuro wing. He’s asking for the job.”

“Huh,” Katie said dryly as she took a bite of her food. “Who would have guessed?”

Luke nodded in enthusiastic agreement, apparently missing her sarcasm entirely. Katie grinned. “Help yourself to whatever,” she said.

“Oh, thank you, thank you,” Luke replied, turning to the fridge.

Once he had a plate full of food, he faced Katie again. Then he walked awkwardly over to the couch and sat next to her. He looked like he was racking his brain trying to come up with small talk or something, and Katie inwardly laughed. Luke always conducted himself so confidently and professionally, it was easy to forget sometimes that he was 22 years old and with his first real boyfriend.

“So you and Reid, huh?” she asked leadingly.

Luke blushed, glancing down at his lap. “Hard to believe, I know.”

Katie laughed. “Not at all. He’s crazy about you, always was.”

Luke looked up again. “So, he really – I mean, he wasn’t just rewriting history or something?”

Katie shook her head, still chuckling. “Oh boy, do I have a lot to tell you!”

Luke barely remembered to eat his food as he listened to her stories from six years ago.

**

Reid hurried back to the apartment as fast as he could. He and Luke had some unfinished business to attend to, and he couldn’t wait to get started. But when he opened the door to the apartment, his anticipation disappeared. His blood ran cold, and a feeling of foreboding overwhelmed him.

Katie. And Luke. Talking.

“This is worrisome,” he observed.

Katie turned around, looking slightly guilty. Luke focused on Reid too, his expression somewhere between a triumphant _I’ve hit the jackpot, just so you know. Prepare to be mocked_ , and a goofy-in-love _You’re the best boyfriend ever, schmoopy-bear_. Reid groaned as he turned to close the door.

He sighed as he walked closer to the couch, intent on getting the food off someone’s plate. Only then did he notice that Luke was wearing a Harvard Medical shirt that Reid had a feeling he would never get back. He tried to feel annoyed, but mostly, it looked really hot on Luke. Luke wearing Reid’s clothes gave something of a possessive air to their brand-new relationship, but Reid wasn’t entirely sure who came off as the “owner” in all of it.

He leaned over Katie’s shoulder, reaching for the food on her plate. “You better not have told him anything truly embarrassing,” he growled in her ear.

She slapped at his hand. “No! Mine!”

Reid sighed.

“Here! You can have some of mine,” Luke offered readily, his eyes sparkling as he held out his plate. He kind of looked like a puppy dog waiting to be praised.

Katie shook her head. “No, honey. No. You have to establish these rules early. Now you’ll never get to finish your own meal ever again.”

Reid walked around to the front of the couch and sat down, squeezing in between Katie and Luke. He ignored their conversation and he focused on finishing Luke’s food.

“So? How’d it go with Bob?” Katie asked.

Reid shrugged. “I’m going to need a ride to the airport tomorrow morning,” he said ambiguously.

“ _What?!_ ” It was unclear whether Luke’s or Katie’s yell was louder. They immediately began talking over each other, trying to convince Reid to call Bob right then, or to not give up, or to explain what he had said or done that had messed everything up so they could figure out how to fix it.

Reid laughed, holding up a hand. The protests eventually died down, and Katie and Luke looked at him.

“I have to officially resign and close out my cases, pack up my stuff, and put my house on the market.”

“You jerk!” Katie yelled again, slapping Reid’s arm.

Luke just fell back against the corner of the couch, hand to his heart. “Oh my God,” he said, still breathing heavily. “I thought I was going to have to move to Texas.”

Reid started laughing again, and then stopped suddenly. He turned to Luke, the surprise on his face evident.

“You’d move to Texas for me?” he asked softly.

Luke sat up again, staring at Reid as if he’d just asked the dumbest yet sweetest question. “You’re moving to Oakdale for me,” he reminded Reid.

Reid quickly put the now-empty plate on the coffee table and just as quickly leaned into Luke. He pulled him forward by his neck and kissed him passionately.

“Ack! OK! I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room after you let me watch for a few more seconds,” Katie declared, covering her eyes with her hands even as she peeked through her fingers.

Reid pulled back, laughing at Katie’s statement and Luke’s resulting blush. He turned towards her, a grin on his face.

“What do you think? Can you put up with me as your roommate indefinitely?”

Katie grinned. “Absolutely.”

“Great.” Reid stood and held a hand out to Luke. When Luke grabbed it, Reid tugged him to his feet.

“Come along,” he said. “We were in the middle of something.”

Katie shook her head as Reid and Luke pulled each other into the bedroom. Then she sighed happily, and a little sadly as she thought about Brad and when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. She leaned forward to pick up Luke’s empty plate and carried both their dirty dishes into the kitchen. Then she grabbed her phone off the counter and typed out a text message.

_I wouldn’t expect your roommate home tonight._

A few moments later came the reply. _Yes! It worked! And…ew, thanks for putting that image into my head._

Katie laughed and replied.

_You know you love it._

**

Bright and early the next morning, Reid and Luke stood in the terminal of the Oakdale airport. Reid has his arms low around Luke’s waist, and Luke had his hands resting on Reid’s chest. Luke’s head was bowed, and he was swallowing thickly, trying not to get emotional. And he was feeling like a fool that this was affecting him so much.

“You’re coming back, right? I mean, you’re not going to get to Texas and be all ‘what the hell was I thinking? I don’t want to leave this place; it’s too amazing of a city to live in.’”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Reid said softly. “Dallas sucks.”

Luke laughed, turning his head to the side briefly. “You were supposed to say ‘Don’t be ridiculous. I can’t stay away from you.’”

“Well, that’s true. But Dallas really does suck.”

“I bet you never even tried to find something fun there. I was there _once_ and I found mechanical bulls. I bet you just had a big pile of delivery menus and nothing else.”

“That’s true too.”

Luke smiled softly again, and then he sighed. “I wish I could see your place there,” he said, a little embarrassed. “I used to imagine what it looked like, imagine being there with you. I can’t even tell you how many times when I was traveling that I wanted to tell the pilot to go to Dallas.”

Reid was silent for a long time. “Come with me,” he finally said.

Luke gave him a quick smile. “We talked about this last night,” he reminded Reid. “I can’t just take off from work at a moment’s notice. And you’re going to be insanely busy, and it will be quicker in the long run if I’m not there distracting you.”

The announcer interrupted him, calling for passengers to board the plane. Luke took a deep breath.

“OK,” he said, trying to sound upbeat. “Go, say goodbye, take care of what you need to. When you’re ready, call me and I’ll send the Grimaldi jet or Grandmother’s, whichever’s available.”

Reid smirked. “I can’t wait until my friends ask me why I’m moving to Bumblefuck, Nowhere, and I can tell them it’s because my 22-year-old lover has virtually unlimited access to _two_ private jets.”

Luke faked a laugh. “You have friends?” he asked sarcastically.

The announcer made a last call for passengers, and this time Reid was the one who took the deep breath.

“OK.”

“Yeah.”

“See you soon.”

“Yeah.”

Reid leaned in, placing his hands on Luke’s cheeks. He kissed him softly, and then pulled back just barely. They stayed that way for a beat, foreheads almost touching.

“I love you,” Reid murmured. Luke closed his eyes, letting Reid’s voice wash over him.

And when he opened his eyes again, Reid was gone. Luke stared out the window at the plane. He waited in the terminal until the plane backed away and rolled out of sight. A few minutes later, he heard the rumble of engines and the whoosh of air as the plane took off, bringing Reid back to Dallas. Luke exhaled slowly, and then he turned away.

He reached into his jacket pocket for his keys, his brow furrowing in confusion as he felt something unfamiliar. He pulled the plastic item out, laughing when he saw the pacifier keychain. Reid had blushed and immediately changed the subject when Luke confirmed the previous night that Katie explained its meaning to him. Luke didn’t know when Reid had slipped it into his pocket, but he certainly appreciated the gesture. He couldn’t stop his smile as he walked out of the airport.


	28. Epilogue

“Hey Noah!”

“Ugh, Alison. Tell me you are here to spring me. I feel like I’ve been in this hospital forever.”

“No, but I’ll see if the cafeteria will slip a file into your dinner later. Meatloaf tonight.”

Noah fell back against his pillow with a pitiful groan. Then he lifted his head and looked at Alison again. He squinted, straining his still-blurry vision, trying to focus on her. Alison began to check his vitals and add notes to his chart.

“Are you a blonde now?” he asked.

“Yes! Can you see me?” she replied excitedly.

Noah shrugged. “There’s kind of a light haze where your hair should be.”

“Well, that’s something,” she said, sighing in disappointment.

Both of them were quiet for a few moments. Noah tugged at a loose thread on his hospital blanket.

“Do you think this is it?” he asked quietly. “What if this is the best my vision will get?”

Alison patted his arm, smiling in sad encouragement. “Just remember what Dr. Oliver said – recovery from this isn’t slow and steady. It could happen all at once.”

Noah nodded, inhaling slowly.

“Speaking of Dr. Oliver,” Alison continued, “he called in this prescription for you this morning. Eyedrops. One drop in each eye three times a day, OK?”

“Wait – what? Why is he writing me prescriptions? Dr. Roberts is in charge of my case now.”

“You haven’t heard?” Alison asked, surprised.

“No…what’s going on?”

“Dr. Oliver’s return to Dallas is only temporary.”

Noah shook his head. “I’m not following you.”

She leaned closer, talking conspiratorially. “He’s going to run the neuro wing. But the hospital gossip is that his decision to stay here is as much personal as it is professional.”

“ _Really?_ ”

**

Luke’s eyebrows rose nearly to the middle of his forehead when he walked into his mother’s house a few days later and saw his parents standing incredibly close. They looked like they were about to kiss. Or possibly start arguing. Maybe both. One could never tell.

“Hello,” he called out, and they jumped apart.

“Luke!” Lily greeted him. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

She walked over to him and hugged him. Luke looked at Holden over her shoulder as he returned the hug. His father gave him a questioning look, and Luke nodded reassuringly. Holden gave him a small smile. When Lily pulled away, Luke purposely smiled wider.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ve been busy.”

“Any more hickeys?” Lily teased.

Luke laughed uncomfortably. “Ah, as much as I _enjoy_ talking about my love life with my parents, that’s…actually why I’m here.” He made a nervous sound, running his hand through his hair as he walked over and sat on the couch. Lily looked concerned and sat next to him, while Holden leaned against the nearby wall.

“Dad, I’m going to guess you haven’t told Mom about…”

Holden shook his head but remained silent.

“Told me what? You’re making me a little nervous here, Luke.”

Luke quickly reached a hand out, placing his palm over Lily’s fingers. “Sorry. There’s nothing to worry about. It’s just – I told you it wasn’t serious yet back then, but…it is now. And I do want you to, well, not meet him, because you already know him, but meet him as my boyfriend.”

Lily grinned in excitement. “Absolutely! Bring him over for dinner or something. I know him already? Who could it be, who could it be? That boy at the – ”

“Mom,” Luke interrupted, afraid he’d be there all day. “It’s Reid.”

Lily shook her head. “Reid who?”

“Oliver!” Luke replied, laughing.

“Oli… _Doctor_ Oliver?”

“Yes!”

“Doctor Oliver? _Doctor Oliver?!_ ”

“We worked a lot on the wing together, and obviously I saw him when I was there with Noah, and there was the Texas thing, and just one thing led to another…” Luke explained quickly, deciding on the spot to make it seem like anything that had happened with them was recent. His dad might have taken Luke’s word that nothing inappropriate took place when he was younger, but he had a feeling his mother might have a harder time accepting that.

“But he’s...so much older than you,” Lily said weakly.

Luke laughed. “Yeah, I know. I can’t explain it, but it works.”

“So what happened?” Holden asked, wondering how things had changed so much since he last saw Luke.

“Crazy as it might sound, we, uh, we _talked_.”

**

A few nights later, Luke sat in his living room and read over the sentence he had just written. It wasn’t perfect; it wasn’t really what he _wanted_ to say, but he had the urge earlier that night to just write something, anything, to feel the pen in his hand scratching over paper. He hadn’t felt that way in so long, and it felt good. He had been writing for over two hours now, and he finally noticed how tired he was. He glanced at his watch – almost 11:30. Just as he was about to get off the couch and go to his bedroom, Casey walked out of his. Luke lifted his head in greeting. Casey came closer, jumped over the arm of the couch and landed cross-legged next to Luke.

“OK, remember how I said you owed me and I was going to collect?”

“No,” Luke lied.

“Yes, you do. Anyway, I figured out what I want.”

Luke sighed, leaning back against the couch. “What?” he grumbled.

“I want to borrow your plane to go to Connecticut next weekend,” Casey said quickly, pleading.

“Connecticut?”

“To surprise-visit Maddie,” Casey confirmed. “I figured if you can get _your_ love life together, what’s my excuse? So, I told her tonight that I wanted to get back together.”

“And?” Luke asked excitedly.

Casey rolled his eyes. “Well, I want to go out there, so what do you think happened?”

“I don’t know. I thought maybe you were going to stand outside her apartment, blasting a boombox until she took pity on you and changed her mind.”

Casey smacked Luke’s arm. “Plane. Yes or no?”

“Fine.”

“Thanks, man. G’night.”

“Night,” Luke called after Casey as he headed back to his bedroom.

Luke stood up, walking into his own room. He pulled off his clothes, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. Just as he closed his eyes, his phone softly buzzed. He reached out blindly for it, finally finding it as it buzzed a second time. He glanced at the screen and smiled when he saw Reid’s name.

“Hello,” he answered softly.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

“Just got into bed.”

Reid didn’t say anything for a long beat. “Tell me more.”

Luke laughed in delight, and then proceeded to let Reid be his first phone-sex partner. He laughed even louder when, after they had finished and Luke had said as much, Reid responded with, “You keep saying first like there’s gonna be a second.”

**

Over a week later, Luke walked into the Worldwide office building. Despite the fact that he just found out there had been a massive screw-up with a Grimaldi cargo shipment at Customs, his good mood couldn’t be killed. He had visited Noah, who was doing amazingly well and itching to get out of the hospital. He had dropped off Casey at the airport that morning with strict instructions not to destroy his plane. And most importantly, he had received a call from Reid about an hour ago. Everything Reid needed to do was done, and he was ready to come home.

“Hello Grandmother,” Luke sung out as he stepped into her office.

She was on the phone, and she lifted one arm, wiggling her fingers in a half-wave. Luke made a quick apologetic face and quietly walked to the chair opposite the desk. He sat down just as Lucinda concluded her call.

“Don’t worry about it, darling. You’re more important. And besides, you gave me a chance to get that windbag off the phone.”

Luke smiled. “I’ve actually come to ask a favor,” he said, getting directly to the point.

“Name it, sweetheart.”

“Well, uh, I’m sure you heard that – ”

“Yes, your mother told me,” Lucinda interrupted, giving him a knowing smile.

“I can imagine what she had to say about it,” Luke grumbled.

“Darling, if my daughter deserves anything in this life, it's having to deal with her children being involved with partners she disapproves of. It’s karma. It’s kismet. It’s destiny. It’s _justice_.”

Luke laughed, shaking his head. “I just hope someday she eventually accepts him. Like you did with Dad.”

“She’ll have to, if you’re happy. Are you happy?”

Luke nodded. “Very happy.”

“Good. Good. I can tell. Now! What is this favor?”

“Oh!” Luke shook his head at himself for getting so sidetracked. “Reid’s done with everything he needed to do in Texas, and I told him that I’d send the plane for him. Only thing is, I let Casey take the Grimaldi jet to visit Maddie and – ”

“Say no more! I’ll call and have the plane fueled. Are you going out there to pick him up?”

“I wish I could,” Luke replied, sighing sadly. “I have to deal with this Customs thing, and there’s a board meeting tomorrow morning that I really shouldn’t miss. It wouldn’t look very good to Bob, after everything, if I start skipping meetings!”

Lucinda tilted her head in acknowledgement.

**

This day had not gone like Reid had hoped or expected. Some things were good, like the four beefy guys in the moving van that met the plane at the gate. Apparently Lucinda Walsh had hired them to take everything of Reid’s to Katie’s apartment or a storage facility, if necessary. But Reid hadn’t liked that Luke was unable to make the trip out to get him or to even meet him when he arrived in Oakdale. He knew that it was unavoidable; he certainly wasn’t angry or upset with Luke about it. He just…wanted to see him. All he had thought about since he called Luke the previous day and said he was ready to leave Dallas was Luke’s coy little “Casey’s out of town this weekend, by the way.”

While waiting for Luke, Reid decided to stop in the hospital and check on his one current patient. Noah really should have been released a few days earlier, but Reid didn’t want to sign off on him without examining him personally. He knocked on the hospital room door, not even waiting for an answer as he walked inside.

“Hello Noah. How are you doing?”

“Dr. Oliver?” Noah asked.

“Yes, it’s me. Are you taking those drops I prescribed?”

“Yes." Noah nodded quickly. “I think they’re sort of helping.”

Reid clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, picking up the chart at the foot of Noah’s bed and reading the notes that had been left by the nurses and Dr. Roberts. “Describe to me what your vision is like right now,” Reid requested.

“Well…I can see why he likes you.”

Reid did a double-take and then looked up at Noah, feeling rather embarrassed. “Excuse me?”

“Luke, I mean. I can see why Luke likes you. He always had a thing for blue eyes and strong jaws.”

Reid ignored the references to Luke and focused on Noah’s other comments. “OK, what are you saying? Are you saying you can see me clearly?”

“Crystal,” Noah said, laughing. “My vision came back completely yesterday. I convinced Ali and Luke and everyone to keep it a secret from you. You know, as a joke.”

Reid threw his hands up in the air. Then he reached out and shook Noah’s hand. “That’s great news, Mr. Mayer. I definitely have no qualms with releasing you now, although you should monitor yourself carefully. If anything seems wrong, let my office know immediately.”

“Thank you, Dr. Oliver. Really, I can’t thank you enough.”

Reid nodded awkwardly. He was never good at dealing with gratitude. “I’ll have them draw up your discharge forms,” he said, turning towards the door.

“Uh, all joking aside,” Noah called out, hesitant but determined. “Luke is…if you hurt him, this whole town will line up to punch you in the nose. Starting with me.”

Reid turned to face him. He blinked a few times before he answered, “I have no intention of hurting him. And contrary to popular belief, this town doesn’t own Luke and they can take their patronizing, holier-than-thou, hypocritical bullshit and shove it. Luke can take care of himself.”

Noah stared at him, surprised. Then he began to laugh. “I think you two are going to be just fine,” he said.

Reid rolled his eyes as he left the room. He walked to the desk and let the nurse behind the counter know that Noah Mayer was free to go home. Reid was about to return to his office when his phone buzzed. There was a text from Luke.

_Ugh, I’m finally home. Come over as soon as you can. Missed you XOXOXOXOXOXOXO._

Reid smiled, not even bothering to pretend to be disgusted by Luke’s cutesy message. He pocketed his phone and walked quickly down the hall. Any other work could wait until the next day.

**

At Reid’s knock, a muffled voice yelled out, “Door’s open.” Luke hadn’t even finished talking before Reid turned the knob and stepped inside the apartment. He dropped his bag on the floor as he closed the door, and then he immediately turned to face Luke.

Luke was curled up in the armchair in the corner, a notebook in his lap. His hair fell into his eyes as he wrote furiously. He was wearing an Oakdale High hoodie and jeans, and he was barefoot. For the life of him, all Reid could see in front of him was that 16-year-old kid.

“Hi,” he said.

“Just…let me…finish…” Luke mumbled, pen still moving across the page at a ridiculous speed.

Reid walked closer and knelt in front of Luke. “Wow. Really? This is my welcome home?”

“Reid, stop talking,” Luke replied urgently.

Reid reached out, sliding his hands along Luke’s thighs, sneaking around to give Luke something resembling a hug. Luke grinned, laughing soundlessly as he struck his pen to the paper hard to make a period and then closed the notebook with a flourish. He threw both items aside and immediately leaned forward. Wrapping his arms around Reid’s neck, he pulled him in for a kiss, nearly toppling the armchair from the unbalanced weight.

They backed away and stared at each other. Luke grinned at Reid, eyes twinkling, and the hazy image of the teenager faded away, leaving behind only Luke as he was now. _Damn_ , Reid thought, _he had liked that kid – but he had nothing on the man._

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes modified from original LiveJournal entry)
> 
> This AU took over my brain, and I loved every single moment of writing it, even though it was quite a challenge at times. A couple things:
> 
> 1) Many people commented how frustrated they were at different parts of Fabrication where LuRe just wouldn’t talk, almost to the point of being unbelievable or OOC. This was actually intentional on my part, as I wanted the two stories to be somewhat opposites or bookends of each other (Did you see how they both sort of ended with Luke opening his eyes after a kiss to find Reid gone, on his way to Dallas? Yeah. Sometimes I have to point out my own cleverness). In Consult, I felt that they really acknowledged their growing feelings and eventual friendship with each other. That was something they could develop and act on, even as the desire and lust simmered beneath the surface while they both (especially Reid) tried to deny it. In Fabrication, I wanted it to be the opposite – they fell into bed almost immediately, but neither one of them were willing to admit out loud that they had actual feelings for each other (and in this case, Luke seemed or tried to be the one more in denial). I thought it was important for them to fall in love again as adults, and recognize and admit those feelings, so that was my ultimate goal for this story, NOT giving them their long-awaited sexing, which ended up being, to paraphrase Reid, not that big of a deal, relatively-speaking.
> 
> 2) The third part of this series is the "alternative" sequel. I wanted to write it as a challenge to myself, to see if I could tell the story realistically and in character and dealing with all the reality of the situation, if Luke and Reid were to cross the sex-line right after he turned 17. But at the same time, I had my own blocks on that, and I think Reid would too, and ultimately, probably Luke too, and so it was quite a difficult undertaking. Click on to read it!


End file.
